A Loving Blade
by silentshadow01
Summary: Shigure coming back from a search for her father's blades is injured and heavily bleeding out before sliding down the wall of a random street in a random town she doesn't know, as she passes out a man with orange hair and a doctors coat stands before her. Life is about to become more interesting than it usually is for Shigure !CANCELLED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Welcome to my new story A Loving Blade.**

**A little back story about why I made this is because about a year ago I was currently catching up on Bleach and started reading the manga Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple and started thinking what could happen if the two worlds were the same. Sadly at the time I couldn't write for sh** and couldn't think of a good plot but now as I'm a more experience writer, being able to write five stories at the same time, the ideas just came to me and here it is. So before we begin**

"Talking"

_'Thinking/talking to inner'_

_**'Hollow'**_

_'Zanpakutō'_

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Edited 9/14/14: I have made slight edits to this chapter to be more enjoyable then it was previously, enjoy**

**Now then without further ado, Let's begin**

* * *

><p>Shigure was holding her side, putting pressure on the wound she got from a lucky swordsman when she was out hunting for her father's blades. She was able to run across two towns before the blood lost got to her and slowed down to a stop in this random town. Shigure leaned against a random lamp post and slid down to the floor with ragged breaths<p>

Shigure looked up to the visible night sky with stars twinkling as her eyes softened "So this is. . How I. . Die" Shigure lowered her head with soft sigh "I'm going to die. . In a city. . I don't even know" Shigure said as she gave out a low chuckle before coughing out some blood

"I wonder what. . The others. . Would think if. . They saw me. . Like. . This" Shigure said to herself with a sad smile as she thought of their reactions. Apachai's, Miu's, and Kenichi's distraught and saddened faces while Tochumaro who will probably wait at the gate for my return. Akisame's stoic expression dropping as he cried for her, Kensei openly crying while Sakaki looked away trying to hold back tears. And the Elder, he would mourn her then go seek vengeance against whoever did this.

Shigure smiled as she pictured their faces one last time as she closed her eyes while holding onto her father's sword as she drifted off not noticing someone walking up to her

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki: 24 Years old<p>

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Brown

Occupation: professional doctor and owner of the Kurosaki Clinic / Part time Shinigami

Past achievements: Ryoka who invaded the Sereitei and stopped an execution, A Substitute Shinigami who charged Hueco Mundo to save his friend, The hero of the winter war who stopped Aizen, A former member of Xcution, and the man considered to be the Soul King's equal and better who ended the 1,000 year blood war against the Quincy

Ever since the war ended life returned to normal, oddly enough too normal. Hollows instead of hungrily attacking Ichigo for his powerful soul that he has were now too fearful of Ichigo's new found reiatsu to the point that they now avoiding him in a 100 mile radius.

Ichigo was both glad and saddened at the thought of being able to finish his schoolwork in peace but he was now bored at the fact he can no longer be matched by anyone in power as no one wanted to face him. . . . Except Kenpachi but he's a special case.

When he entered college to get his doctorate Unohana approached him with an offer to teach him what she knows. When Unohana appeared in front of everyone when the war ended Ichigo and the others were surprised that she was still alive only to be shortly scolded by her when she said "I'm Seireitei's number one medical officer. Do you honestly believe I wouldn't be able to heal myself. I did it once so why couldn't I do it a second time" she then smiled which horrified everyone as she was still dressed in her _'Kenpachi'_ persona

So during Ichigo's breaks from college Unohana taught him what she knew of the medical world and actually surprised Ichigo that she knew very advance medical procedures of his world. Unohana scolded him saying "I may be a Shinigami but that doesn't mean I can't follow the medical advancements of your world to better the life we have here" she then once again smiled that sent chills down everyone's spines as people openly begged her to put on her regular attire than her _'Kenpachi'_ attire

Because of her teachings Ichigo got through college faster than anyone else. . except Uryu who was a given as his family owns an actual hospital. Ichigo then inherited the Kurosaki Clinic from his father as he had no need to work if his son was going to take up the title of a doctor. After Karin and Yuzu left to study abroad for college Ichigo stared at his father who was in his kitchen eating his food

Ichigo then preceded to kick his father out of the house and sent him to the Sereitei where he was more useful there than in the world of the living. Though it doesn't mean that he doesn't come time to time to annoy Ichigo and embarrass him in front of his patients. Which then causes him to beat up his father and kick him out of the clinic once more. So far it only happened twenty-seven times. . . . . This year

Ichigo at this moment was walking home from the store with a bag groceries in both hands. As Ichigo entered a crossroad to his home street he stopped and looked at the ground. He then saw a droplet of blood on the ground as his eyes scanned the area where he soon saw a trail of blood ". . . . It's always something with this town" Ichigo said dryly to himself as he looked in the direction of where the blood is leading to and saw in the distance a figure leaning against the lamp post before sliding down onto the ground

Ichigo let out a tired sigh "A doctor's work is never done" Ichigo said sarcastically as he vanished with a trail of green light to those who could see reiatsu. After his time with Xcution Ichigo decided to train his Fullbring to the point that his human body can fight against on equal terms against most captains. . . Except Kenpachi as Ichigo doesn't want his human body to die just yet from the crazed blood lusted captain. The main difference when using his Fullbring now then before is that he got rid of that armor he wore when he activated it as it annoyed him to no end when his friends made jokes about him being a Kamen Rider

Ichigo appeared in front of the figure as he saw it was a woman who had a massive wound that hit near her ribs. Ichigo feared it may have hit her lungs or anything vital. He put his groceries in one hand and gently as possible carried her bridal style before disappearing in a green light once more. Ichigo flickered twice across the streets and appeared in front of his clinic. He opened the door and entered the clinic

Ichigo tossed the groceries aside not caring if anything got damaged as he could go back later to get more. Ichigo entered the clinic part of his home and placed her on the medical table. Ichigo then took her short pink kimono off, slightly wondering who in their right mind would wear such a short kimono or the fact she is wearing chain mail underneath it. Ichigo had to fight off a massive blush that appeared on his face when he noticed the only thing covering her body was bandages. After slapping himself to stay focus he went to work checking the wound.

Ichigo sighed in relief as the woman was lucky that wound actually missed her vital organs and only passed out from blood lost. Ichigo began to clean her wound as bits of her chain mail chipped and was in her wound which he noticed from personal experiences was from a stab wound from a proficient blade. Ichigo decided to ask her about it later and closed up her wound. He then dressed her in some spare clothes he has in her size as he learned from experience when dealing with many patients, always keep spare clean clothing. Ichigo then carried her to the beds in the clinic had and tucked her in

Ichigo walked out of the room while carrying the sword she had, which he noticed was a tsuba-less nodachi with a grip of bandages similar to what he used in Zangetsu's released state back when he was younger. Ichigo walked to the home part of his clinic knowing that if the woman was to wake up she would leave but not without her sword. Ichigo went and picked up the groceries and sighed in relief that nothing was damaged as he put them away before walking to his couch. Ichigo sat down on his couch taking the nodachi out of it's sheathe and looked at it. Ichigo saw that it was a good blade, not as good as Zangetsu, but a good blade in all.

_'You can feel how cold it is, don't you'_ Zangetsu said his voice ringing in Ichigo's mind

Ichigo let out a 'hn' as he agreed with Zangetsu, even if the blade wasn't a Zanpakutō it still felt as if it carried sorrow through the steel. Ichigo wondered what the story was with the blade before sheathing it and placed it on the coffee table in front of him

_**'So are ya wondering what's going on with the woman, king?'**_ Ichigo heard Shiro's sarcastic voice in his mind

"Not really, whatever is happening is not of my concern" Ichigo said dully to himself as he heard Shiro snickering

**_'You do realize that the moment you talk to her, it WILL be your problem'_** Shiro cackled in his mind

"That's not true" Ichigo denied as he heard Zangetsu letting out a tired sigh

_'Ichigo, I know you very well. The second you feel she is in any danger you'll do whatever in your power to get involved in whatever scheme that is going on. Face it, it's in your nature to but into people's problems'_ Zangetsu said as Ichigo's brow twitched in anger as his Zanpakutō told him off while Shiro cackled loudly in his mind

"Okay first off, No I don't. Second would you two leave me alone I want to get some sleep" Ichigo said too tired to argue with his spirits as he could picture in his mind Zangetsu nodding and Shiro still snickering before leaving him alone. Ichigo then lied down on his couch and nodded off

* * *

><p>Shigure felt rays of light hit against her face as she slowly opened her eyes to see not the sky but a ceiling. Shigure quickly sprung up before flinching and pressed her hand against her side before noticing she was in clothing slightly too small for her and her wound was tended to. Shigure looked around and noticed she was in a clinic, not like Akisame's that was filled with various medical tools, just a normal clinic<p>

Shigure looked around before noticing her father's blade was nowhere and quickly got out of bed flinching as she did. Shigure walked out of the room and into the hallway as she noticed the clinic was connected to a home. She entered the living area with a kitchen and dining area on the side. Shigure looked around and saw her sword on the table in front of the couch.

Shigure walked up to table before noticing someone was sleeping on the couch. The first thing she noticed was the man's spiky orange hair but didn't question it as Apachai had spiky silver hair. The next thing she notice on him was the his muscular physic that could nearly match Akisame's. Shigure then looked back to her sword and slowly reached for it making sure not wake him up.

Shigure even with her speed and finesse was surprised when she grabbed her sword only for the man who supposedly was asleep grabbed her wrist in a quick blur. Shigure watched as the man opened his eye to reveal warm chocolate irises "Would you mind telling me what you are doing out of bed" the man said sternly as Shigure scowled at the man and was thinking if she could call him a pervert but at the moment he has the advantage when he suddenly stood up his hand still clamped against her wrist.

"I was taking. . My. . Sword back" Shigure said as the man raised a brow probably at the way she talks

"That may be so, but you're injured and need to rest" the man said as he let go of her wrist "Especially when you reopened that wound" the man said pointing to her side as she saw the blood seeping through her shirt. Shigure cursed under her breath and wondered if she could knock him out and just leave.

Shigure decided against it and decided to just leave at night when he's asleep "Fine. . Let's go" Shigure said as she walked back to the clinic part of the home

* * *

><p>Ichigo was scratching the back of his head confused at how the woman acted and how she talked <em><strong>'Are you kidding me, did ya hear her voice. Just imagine what it would sound like when she moans out yo- OW, WHAT THE HELL'<strong>_ Shiro shouted as Ichigo thanked Zangetsu for hitting him

_'Anytime but you have to admit there is some charm to the way she talks'_ Zangetsu said as both him and Shiro went silent

_'. . . You've been spending too much time with Shiro_' Ichigo thought to them as Zangetsu let out a huff

_'Well of course I spend too much time with him, he is me'_ Zangetsu stated as Shiro snickered in the background _'Besides I actually have to agree the idiot'_ Zangetsu said as Shiro was too stunned that Zangetsu would actually agree with him then to make a retort.

Ichigo was also stunned when he heard Zangetsu say that _'Hold on, since when have you ever cared about my love life' _Ichigo demanded in his mind

_'Since I learned that you will pass up every opportunity with any woman in your life because you are too much of a coward to make the first move'_ Zangetsu said as Ichigo's jaw dropped as he could picture Shiro slamming his fist into the_ 'Ground'_ of his inner world while laughing maniacally

_'Name one time'_ Ichigo growled out in his mind

_'Rukia Kuchiki'_ Zangetsu said

_'She's just a friend, plus she's dating Renji'_

_'Which could've been you if you manned up'_

_'Well I-'_

_'Orihime Inoue is another'_

_'I just thought of her as a friend'_

_'Even when you knew how she felt about you. How could you be so shallow'_

_'Oy don't make me the bad guy her-_

_'Tatsuki Arisawa'_

_'Oh come on! She was just a childhood friend for Pete's sake'_

_'And could've been more if you weren't so stubborn at the time to even notice her'_

_'ENOUGH!'_ Ichigo shouted in his mind silencing Zangetsu while Shiro was still trying his hardest to stop laughing at their argument _'I am a doctor and she is a patient, nothing more, nothing less. Got it'_ Ichigo said sternly in his mind as he heard Zangetsu sigh while Shiro finally stopped laughing and was currently out of breath

_'Alright Ichigo, I'll trust your decision. . . Even if it's wrong'_ Zangetsu said getting the last say before retreating into Ichigo's mind. Ichigo let out a low growl as he heard Shiro start laughing again but slowly disappearing back into his mind

Ichigo shook his head grumbling curses to his spirits as he walked into the clinic to see the woman wasn't there ". . . . Crap" Ichigo said to himself as he noticed the open window and sighed "Well I guess I can't blame her, I probably do the same in her position when I was younger" Ichigo said dully before vanishing with a trail of green light

* * *

><p><em>'I know I said I'll go at night but he took too long and with the skill he has he was probably an <em>_agent of __Yami acting as a kind doctor while reinforcements arrive'_ Shigure guessed as she ran on top of the roofs of multiple buildings as she looked back at the clinic in the distance before looking straight ahead and nearly collided with the person in front of her. Shigure jumped back and was astounded as the man who treated her was standing in front of her with his arms crossed

"You know it's very rude to walk out on people" the man said sternly with a scowl that she sworn was glued to his face. She decided to stay quiet and not say anything as she reached for her sword. The man in front of her saw what she was doing and sighed heavily before vanishing from her line of sight. Before she could look for him her vision went black

* * *

><p>Ichigo gave her a neck chop and knocked her unconscious and caught her before her limp body fell to the ground "Ugh, she's going to give me problems I just know it" Ichigo said bitterly to himself while he was impressed that there were actually normal humans that could move like her<p>

_**'Don't all women give you problems'**_ Shiro joked as Ichigo mentally flipped him off which Shiro laughed at

Ichigo vanished in a instant and reappeared in his clinic and set her down on the same table he used last night. Ichigo took the bloody bandages off and cleaned the wound before wrapping another roll of bandages around her and put new clothes on her as he took the bloody clothes to the wash along with her pink kimono. It wouldn't be for more than a few hours until she woke while he took care the few people coming in for a check up

* * *

><p>Shigure woke up with a pain in her neck as she looked up to see the familiar ceiling. She rose up from her bed quickly and flinched as she opened the wound again "Dammit, I just closed that wound" Shigure turned her head to see the man again but this time wearing a doctors coat and clipboard in hand. Before she could say anything he beat her to it "Before you ask anything, let me change those bandages and close up your wound. . . . Again" Shigure could hear the bitterness and the annoyance in the man's voice.<p>

Shigure did as she was told and let him close up the wound again and replaced the bandages. As She put on a new shirt that he gave her she looked at him questioning his motives of why he would actually help her to such a degree "Name" Shigure was thrown off her thoughts when he said that. The man must've noticed the surprise on her face as he rolled his eyes "What's your name seeing as I don't want to keep on calling you woman" the man said sarcastically which made her roll her eyes this time

"Shigure. . .Kosaka" the man nodded

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm the doctor and owner of this clinic" the man now named Ichigo explained. Shigure looked at him with a blank expression when she thought about his name for a bit

". . . Straw. . Berry" Shigure said as an amusing reaction happened as Ichigo's face turned red in anger and twitched slightly

"It's 'He who protects' not strawberry" Ichigo said as she could tell he's trying his best not to yell at her

Shigure was inwardly amused at his reaction "If you say. . So. . . . . . Straw. .Berry" Shigure said with a small smirk as the man in front of her trying his hardest to control his anger as he literally grabbed his owned wrist as if he was stopping himself from attacking her "How did you. . Catch me so. . Fast" Shigure asked as she wondered how _DID _he catch when she had a head start.

Shigure watched as Ichigo calmed down and coughed into his fist "Sorry but a person with secrets must never disclose such secrets to those who he just met" Ichigo said with a smirk that annoyed her to no end. Shigure in the end understood that what he said was true and that technique is not to be disclosed as the image of Yomi having such a technique would be frightening.

Shigure shook her head getting those thoughts out of her head "How. . Long" Shigure asked wondering if she could leave soon

"If you are wondering when you can leave. Sorry to say but it'll be about a month before I let you leave" Ichigo said as Shigure frowned at him only for him to raised his hands at her in a placating motion "Hey now, this is only to make sure you get better as I can tell you're a stubborn one and would leave the leave clinic in an instant like you did before" Ichigo said as she gave him a pout "Don't give me that look, I have to work with kids and I have two little sisters. Your pout does nothing to me" Ichigo said with a slight smirk

Shigure relented and let out a soft huff "Fine. . . But that doesn't. . Mean I won't. . Try to leave. . Before the month. . Ends" Shigure said subtly challenging him that she could escape. Shigure watched as he let out smirk and saw in his eyes gleamed in the prospect of being challenged

"I'm alright with that, that is you don't mind having to walk yourself back here every time you run" Ichigo said with a grin that says that accepts her challenge. It was then the two heard the door chime ring for the clinic "Would you mind waiting in the living room as I deal with this" Ichigo said as he turned to the entrance not waiting for her to answer.

Shigure left the clinic wondering to herself _'This is going to be an interesting month'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A Loving Blade, the next chapter will be up pretty soon so stay alert. Now then thank you for reading if you please would leave a comment, review, or PM that would be great and I'll see you all later. Have a great day<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to the next update of A Loving Blade, didn't expect me to update so soon did ya.**

** Okay I'm going to have to be honest, I had no Idea the moment I put this up I would get so many responses in a few days, luckily positive ones. I have five other stories but none have gotten as much response as this so I'm sorta worried about how I did with this chapter. But anyways I hope you enjoy and before we begin**

**Characters in the story may become OoC, I apologize if you don't like that**

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Talking to inner'_

_**'Hollow'**_

'_Zanpakutō'_

**Now then without further adieu, Lets begin**

* * *

><p>Shigure left the clinic and went back to living area where she saw her sword was on the table next to the couch again<em> 'At least he didn't take my sword away from me'<em> Shigure thought as she sat down on the couch and inspected her blade, after looking the blade over and was happy in its condition she sheathed the blade and placed it back on the table

Shigure picked the controller for the TV that was next to her blade and began to look through channels, merely giving them a glimpse before letting out a tired sigh as right now if she was home she would be watching her student, not by training means, be trained by the others and watch subtly as Apachai try to beat Kenichi's little sister in Shogi.

Shigure let out a tired sigh as she turned the t.v off and looked around the room once more to see if she missed anything. Shigure's eyes stopped when she noticed on the wall behind the TV was a stand on the wall and on the stand was a sword. Shigure listened over to where Ichigo is and heard him dealing with the patient so she quickly moved over to where the stand is and carefully lift the sword of the stand.

Shigure felt the weight of the sword and could tell this isn't one of those fakes they sell people in some random store. The guard had a distinct design as it jutted outward and then turned counterclockwise. The handle was black with red diamonds running along it's side, on the end was a black chain link that Shigure guessed was for style. Shigure unsheathed the blade and was surprised when she saw the metal "Black" Shigure muttered to herself as she examined the tempered metal and saw it wasn't fake, the blade was truly authentic but wasn't what interest her. What was interesting was the blade was warm and filled her with some kind of hope that she could do anything when she wielded it

"Its name is Tensa Zangetsu"

* * *

><p>As Ichigo was dealing with kids parent that was here to give his son a shot Zangetsu told him that Shigure was examining the blade he made from his Reiryoku and his Reishi. When Ichigo was practicing with his fullbring he was messing around with the abilities and accidentally created his previous Bankai he had before going to the Reiōkyū (Soul King's Palace). When Ichigo tried to dispel it he found it nearly impossible with the amount of Reishi he accidentally put into it that it actually took a corporeal form that most people would be able to see it.<p>

Ichigo quickly finished giving the kid his shot and walked over to where Shigure was. Ichigo walked into the living room and saw her looking at Tensa with her eyes shining in amazement at the blade. It was at this time did he get to truly check her over and noticed that she was a very beautiful woman with very . . hefty assets. Ichigo shook the thought out of his mind before deciding to scare her a bit he moved to appear next to her "It's name is Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo said as he felt sorta of sad he called Tensa 'It' and not 'He' like he should but decided not to as it would make him look weird to call your sword a he.

Ichigo watched as Shigure nodded and didn't make a notion that he just appeared out of nowhere "Heavenly. . Chains. . Slaying. . Moon. . Interesting. . Name" Shigure said as Ichigo could feel Tensa being slightly smug in the back corner of his mind "What. . Is. . this. . Material. . . I . . Have. . Never. . Seen. . It. . Before" Shigure asked as Ichigo inwardly flinched as he has no idea how to answer that _'Just repeat what I say Ichigo: This material is called Seishin Kinzoku, it is a very rare metal that the blade is made off and is one of the few known to existence to be made of such metal'_ Zangetsu told Ichigo as he conveyed what he said to Shigure

Ichigo sweated slightly as he watched Shigure's face if she could tell she was lying but saw she took the words to memory and nodded. When she nodded Ichigo inwardly sighed in relief "How. . Many. . Do. . You. . Own" Shigure asked with curiosity as Ichigo thought about it for a second "I own four of them, this one including. The other three I have them somewhere for safekeeping" Ichigo said referring to his dual True Shikai and his true Bankai "How. . Proficient. . Are. . You. . With. . A. . Blade" Shigure asked which made Ichigo grin "Good enough to know that I could probably take you on" Ichigo taunted as Shigure took her eyes off Tensa and glared at Ichigo

"Bring. . It" Shigure said as she made her way to her sword only for Ichigo to stop "Oy! Just because you can fight doesn't mean I'll let you until your wound is healed enough that when you shift your body it doesn't reopen. Understood because I don't want to close that wound more times than I should" Ichigo said sternly as he put up his doctor persona

Ichigo had to fight back his blush when he saw her pout about not being able to fight him and was saved when the door chime to his clinic rang again "I'll be back, don't do anything to open you wound again" Ichigo warned her as he quickly disappeared from her view and back to the clinic

* * *

><p>Shigure watched as he disappeared back to his clinic wondering why he ran away so fast. Shigure shrugged before sheathing Tensa and began looking around the house. As she walked around she noticed the house was quite big compared to how you see it on the outside and wondered if some else is living here because this is too much for one man to have by himself.<p>

she then found a picture of his family when he was a kid. She saw that he was so happy in the picture with the bright smile he had on his face. She seen him smirk and grin but never smile and she wondered what happened to make him get that scowl on his face. Shigure put the picture back thinking it's best to keep it to herself as one with a traumatic experience herself knew to keep her distance from the subject.

Shigure went back down to the living room and found Ichigo from what she saw, cooking lunch. Ichigo must've noticed her as he turned to his direction "I'm making lunch, you want some" Ichigo asked as Shigure nodded as he gave her a plate of curry and pork buns as the two sat down at the table eating in peace.

"This. . Is. . Pretty. . Good" Shigure commented as Ichigo waved her off "Not really, my little sister was the one that usually cooks but now that she's gone and off to college I had to learn to cook my own meals" Ichigo told her as Shigure nodded as the two ate in peace while Shigure wondered how long he's been alone _'Why do I even care. As soon as the month is over I'm gone so what's the point of me wanting to learn more about him or if he's lonely'_ Shigure thought to herself with a frown but shook it off as she continued to eat her meal

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was simple as Ichigo would either tend to his patients or try to talk to Shigure which she would either answer with short phrases or stare at him blankly that annoyed him slightly. The day went on till it turned night where he told her she could stay in the spare room upstairs and he went to his room to sleep.<p>

Ichigo didn't sleep long as he already sensed her trying to run and appeared in front of her "Back to bed" Ichigo grumbled as Shigure pouted as they returned to the clinic/home quietly. Ichigo watched that she didn't go to her room but to the couch and started watching TV "You're not going to sleep?" Ichigo asked as Shigure shook her head "I. . Have. . Problems. . Sleeping. . . I. . Usually. . Go. . To. . Sleep. . Once. . A. . Week" Shigure explained as Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the explanation

"Have you ever thought of taking something to help you sleep" Ichigo asked as his doctor persona took over for a bit and was worried for her health. Sure he could go a week straight without sleeping from just pure willpower but that's just him. Ichigo watched as she shook her head again "My. . Body. . Is. . Immune. . To. . Most. . Sleeping. . Agents" Shigure answered as Ichigo let out a dry huff

Ichigo then slapped himself to get the grogginess off his face before walking over to the couch "Alright, move over" Ichigo said as Shigure raised a brow before complying "Aren't. . You. . Going. . To. . Sleep?" Shigure questioned as Ichigo just gave her a shrug when he sat down next to her "I wouldn't be a good host if I let my guest be by herself if she can't sleep properly" Ichigo said waving her off as he took the controller and began going through channels

He noticed in the edge of his eye she was giving him a confused look "I'm. . A. . Guest? I. . Thought. . I . . Was. . A. . Patient?" Shigure asked confused "Well you are my patient, but we're not in the clinic right now are we. And besides it wouldn't feel right that I get a goodnight's sleep while you stay awake" Ichigo said with a smile as Shigure looked at him before letting out a small scoff as a smile appeared on her face for a split-second before turning back to the TV as she felt something in her heart but ignored it

From that day the Shigure began helping out around the house and the clinic giving whatever help no matter how minor it is to help Ichigo. She even asked if she could help out with their meals. Much to Ichigo's misfortune she cut into a few counters that Ichigo had to replace until Shigure finally figured out how NOT to use too much force in cutting ingredients and learned how to prepare food she isn't usually accustomed in making.

They would then spend the free time they have together talking to each other about various things like friends or family. Ichigo learned about her friends and for some reason he feels like he should strangle this Kensei she spoke of when she told him he was just a massive pervert. For some odd reason Ichigo thought of Kon and was glad he gave him to Urahara instead of being here. When Ichigo asked what they did all she said was "They. . Teach" that was Shigure's cryptic answer as Ichigo decided not to put much thought into it

Ichigo in return told him about his friends and family, the latter of which was hard for Ichigo as he doesn't want to talk about his father as he quoted 'The less said about him, the better'. When asked about his mother his attitude turned solemn and told her that she passed away when he was only 6. A half lie but he wasn't about to tell her about something she doesn't need to be involved with. Especially when it comes to explaining him being a Shinigami-Hollow-Quincy-Human hybrid. That would take awhile to explain and harder to make sense of.

When they weren't talking Ichigo would be chasing after her as she would take off at random points of the day, night or in the middle of their conversations. There was also the time when she ran when he was taking a bath. Shigure was already halfway across town when Ichigo appeared in front of her and was only clad in a towel. Ichigo was annoyed that he had to run out in the open with only a towel that embarrassed him to no end, more than his father could ever do to him. . . . Scratch that, if his father found out he would never let Ichigo let this go

When he caught her, Ichigo silently just pointed back to his clinic silently telling her to go back. Shigure at the time was just staring at his nearly naked body which Ichigo then turned red as he realized he was _ONLY_ wearing a towel and shouted at her to just go back before disappearing. Shigure thought she could leave but it wouldn't be fun if she just left after she got caught so she headed back.

At night Shigure would watch TV with Ichigo conversing or making a comment on the show they were watching together except during the days she actually falls asleep. During those days Shigure would nod off and curl up next to Ichigo, much to his embarrassment. The first time that happened he was internally screaming much to the displeasure of his inner spirits to the point they literally had to pull him into his inner world and literally had to slap sense into him.

After getting slapped a couple of times by Shiro, a few of which that wasn't necessary, they just told him to roll with it and try to be a gentleman and not do anything to her while she was asleep. After yelling at the two for saying that he would never even consider that he left his inner world and noticed that she was now holding onto his arm. Ichigo body stiffened when she rubbed her cheek against his arm as his arm was in between her 'assets'

After mentally screaming once more he was about to try and pull her off but noticed the smile on her face and saw. It was at that point where Ichigo realize how beautiful she was as he brushed a bang off her sleeping face and smiled at her. Ichigo after much internal debate decided to listen to his spirits and rolled with it, Ichigo turned to t.v off and tried to go to sleep

* * *

><p>Shigure woke up that morning after nodding off as she felt that she was lying on top of something and quickly noticed she was on top of Ichigo. Shigure blushed heavily and didn't understand why she was blushing, she was in much more embarrassing situation and yet she's blushing like a high school girl falling in love. Shigure froze when that train of thought went by, she quickly shook that thought out of her head thinking that something like love is too foreign for her to even consider<p>

Shigure slowly pulled herself off Ichigo and walked to the other side of the room looking away as she had both of her hands on her face, feeling the heat on her face _'Love is something not meant for me, my life won't allow it so calm down'_ Shigure thought to herself before calming down. Shigure heard Ichigo stirring in his sleep as as she watched him get up and stretched as she blushed once more when she saw his develop body cling to his shirt.

Shigure began to mentally slap herself for looking at him like he was a piece of meat when she heard Ichigo let out a yawn before getting up off the couch and went into the kitchen _'I'm guessing he didn't notice what happened'_ Shigure thought relieved that she didn't have to explain what happened but couldn't help but feel something disappointed about him not noticing _'I shouldn't be disappointed, so stop it, stop falling in love damn it'_ Shigure thought before she shook her head clear of her thoughts and went into the kitchen to help make breakfast

After another week of being in the same house/clinic the two were now comfortable being around each other that Shigure was actually talking a bit more and quicker than her usual pauses. During the times Shigure ran away and Ichigo caught her, Ichigo openly admitted she was getting better in figuring out how to get out of his reach as each encounter was different and each time took slightly longer than the last. Shigure felt oddly ecstatic that he praised her that she felt a weird sensation in her chest that she couldn't get rid of but kept ignoring it

It was during the middle of the third week was when Shigure got anxious because she now began to think about Ryozanpaku and wondered if they were worried about her as she would usually be back by now. She may go away months at a time but she would always be back before now and it made her worried. Ichigo saw how worried she looked and asked what's wrong. Shigure just responded that her 'associates' are probably worrying about her. Ichigo just nodded in understanding and asked if she could call them

Shigure stared at Ichigo for a moment before slapping her hand against her forehead when she realized she could've called them. Ichigo handed her his cellphone and Shigure called Ryozanpaku and heard Miu answer. Shigure informed her that she is going to be gone for a bit longer and should tell the others not to worry about her. After hearing Miu saying she will Shigure hung up and gave Ichigo his phone back, thanking him as she did.

At the beginning of the fourth week Shigure couldn't help but feel something was watching her and quickly realized that the hunters after her father's swords found her. Shigure was slightly worried for Ichigo, she knows he can handle himself well but the second they see that Ichigo is a friend they'll constantly attack him and/or destroy his clinic. Shigure didn't want that to happen so she figured she would deal with them as Ichigo is currently dealing with a patient right. That is, if Ichigo didn't already finish with the patient and walked past her while carrying Tensa with the blunt end resting on his shoulder

"Ichigo. .Wait" Shigure said desperately as he stopped "Friend or foe" Ichigo said cryptically as Shigure could guess that he's talking about the men after her father's blade "They. Are after. . My. . Father's blades" Shigure answered as she realized her speech patterned had quicken slightly from the from the fact she would constantly talk to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded in understanding as he took a step forward "Alright then, I'll be back in a little bit" Ichigo said disappearing "ICHIGO!" Shigure shouted uncharacteristically as she watched him appear in front of the men after her

What happened next stumped her as all the men wearing ninja garbs took one step and lunged at Ichigo, the next second they froze in place. Shigure was confused but saw Ichigo flicking his sword as if something was on it. It was only until she noticed blood was dripping from the blade she realized he just won "H-How" Shigure stuttered to herself as the men all fell down with blood splattering from wounds she never saw inflicted on them

Ichigo then appeared next to her with a cloth cleaning Tensa as he turned to her "I made sure I didn't hit anything vital. They'll survive and wake up soon and leave with the warning I gave them with the small demonstration I gave them. I also threatened the ones hiding not to come back here or I won't hold back" Ichigo informed her as Shigure was amazed that he held back his attacks and was slightly wondering how strong is he truly is

"Though next time you are being chased by people wearing ridiculous ninja garb, tell me. Would've saved us a lot of time then explaining my actions right now" Ichigo joked as he tossed the bloody clothe in the trash before he continued "Plus that's what friends are for" Ichigo said with a smile that made Shigure mesmerized slightly _'Friends'_ Shigure thought to herself as she was both happy and sad with that classification he gave her _'I think I am falling in love. I shouldn't but dammit he is making it hard not to'_ Shigure admitted in her mind before addressing him

"How did. . You. . Know. . They were. . There" Shigure asked wondering how he always knew someone was coming before they even got here or how he could always track her down during their chases. Ichigo shrugged "It's a trick I learned when I was younger. Only a few people could learn this so I don't know if you can. That and even if you wanted to learn, I'm a horrible teacher so I probably wouldn't do you any good" Ichigo admitted as he placed Tensa back on it's stand

Shigure wanted to ask more but the damn door chime for the clinic rang again and Ichigo was gone again leaving her by herself ". . . . I'll never. . Truly. . Understand. . That man" Shigure said to herself as she shook her head with a smile before going to see if there is anything good on TV

* * *

><p>After the small attack or in Ichigo's opinion, a minor nuisance, their schedule went back to the usual and time went by to the point the one month period was now over and Ichigo was wondering when he should tell her she doesn't have to stay anymore. Ichigo could tell she knew already but he always saw the sad contemplative look on her face when she thinks he doesn't notice. Ichigo let out a sigh knowing that they made a connection during the month they spent together and now she must leave<p>

_** 'You could always tell her to stay'**_ Shiro suggested as Ichigo shook his head_ 'If you were paying attention she always had a distant look and probably needs to be somewhere, I'm also sure her friends are worrying about her. Besides as I said before, SHE IS MY PATIENT AND NOTHING MORE' _Ichigo thought back denying the feelings he has furiously with a blush on his face **_'Do you honestly want me to believe that Ichigo. I'm your instincts, so don't try to lie to me King'_ **Ichigo flinched a bit before letting out a sad sigh

Shiro let out a scoff as Zangetsu sighed _'Ichigo is right though, she can't stay here forever'_ Zangetsu said pausing for a second _'You can tell she's a warrior, a person who isn't bound to single place at a time. The only reason she stayed is because she honor your demand and stayed but now that the time is up she no longer needs to stay. She now must leave and return to wind like the elegant leaf dancing in the wind going wherever it chooses'_ Zangetsu said poetically as Ichigo nodded to what he said

It was near lunch time and Ichigo's intuition knew she was going to do one of her runs that he needs to chase and would take her back to the clinic, but now. Ichigo silently made a bento lunch for her, along with getting her pink kimono he had Uryu fix. . . after he finished laughing at Ichigo for always getting involved with stuff like this. Ichigo waited for a bit and felt her leave the clinic. Ichigo let out a tired sigh as he appeared in front of her only for her to jumped over him and down into the alleyway. Ichigo had to admit, the one month she spent with him taught her ways to try and outmaneuver him, it showed how much she improve since the beginning the two stayed in the same house

Ichigo let out another tired sigh as he appeared next to her only for her to throw a smoke bomb at the wall next to him, the smoke covered the entire alleyway. Another thing Ichigo was impressed with was the fact she was able to make things like smoke bombs out of excess materials lying around his home. Ichigo jumped out of the alleyway and saw that she was a good distance from him and was already halfway to the city limits.

Ichigo let out a sad smile as today would be the last time they would do this. Ichigo vanished and appeared above her only move out of the way when she threw knives at him and avoided them only for him to hit the water tower that was next to him. Ichigo for a split-second saw her smile victoriously as she neared the city edge and Ichigo knew it was over as he appeared in a few feet in front of her near the city limits

Shigure stopped and had a sad look on her face that seemed to tug at his heart "Well, it seems I won again. Come on lunch is about to be done" Ichigo said faking that he didn't know she has to leave. Shigure's sad face just deepened "Ichigo. . You know that. . It's been a. . Month already" Shigure said as her speech improved from the month of constantly talking to Ichigo to the point she can now go three words before pausing

"It's been fun. . Really it's been. .The greatest time. . Of my life. . Just being around. . You . . But-" Shigure was cut off as Ichigo lifted the bento up to her face with her pink kimono as she looked at him in shock "Do you honestly believe I wouldn't pay attention to the days you've been here" Ichigo said softly with a sad smile "Go, I know there are others that need you more there than you staying here" Ichigo said softly as Shigure took the bento as he saw tears welled up slightly in the corner of her eyes

Ichigo just smiled softly as he gently wiped the tears away from her face "Go" Ichigo said once more before Shigure surprised by hugging him and gave him a kiss on his cheek "Thank you. . for everything" Shigure said as hugged back with a sad smile before letting go as she began running off but stopped and looked back "I hope our paths cross again one day" Shigure said with a tear falling down her cheek "I hope so too" Ichigo responded sadly before Shigure ran off into the distance as Ichigo watched solemnly

_'Be at peace Ichigo, you know that this was for the best so let your anguish go and stop the rain.'_ Zangetsu said softly as Ichigo nodded as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily before noticing someone walking up behind him

"Man did you fall hard or did you fall hard" Ichigo just elbowed the man while still looking straight ahead "Shut up hat and clogs" Ichigo mumbled to himself while turning to see Urahara held his face in pain "What are you doing here Kisuke and stop acting like I hurt you, I didn't even hit you that hard" Ichigo asked as Urahara stopped faking and looked at Ichigo with a grin that annoyed Ichigo to no end

"Boy do you really think I wouldn't be here when this happened. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to keep tabs on Ms. Kosaka" Urahara said with a grin as Ichigo raised a brow at him "How do you know her name" Ichigo asked as he has not once visited him. Urahara had a bigger grin on his face as he pulled out his fan and hid his face behind it "Do you honestly believe with all those play chases you two had neither Yoruichi or I wouldn't noticed. Hell we even made bets on how far she could go before being caught by you" Urahara said as his grin disappeared "I lost every time" Urahara said solemnly as he flicked his fan shut

Ichigo sweat dropped when Urahara said that "But anyways" Urahara said putting his smile back on his face "I decided to dig a bit into Ms. Kosaka and found she is a part of a group called Ryozanpaku where they are considered the living's strongest individuals in their own fighting styles" Urahara explained as Ichigo could believe Shigure could be part of something like that as her skill was that to a low third seat and that's an accomplishment for someone who is living

"They believe in fighting without killing, kinda like you when you're not filled with hate or letting your other take control" Urahara pointed out happily as Ichigo glared at him "But that is not important right now. Tell me, would you like to keep tabs on her" Urahara asked as Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him "I'm not some kind of stalker" Ichigo spat at him as Urahara just waved it off

"That's not what I meant, you and I both know that your heroics paid you a hefty sum as compensation for everything you done" Urahara said as Ichigo nodded remembering how much they gave him that he doesn't even need to work with all the money they gave him "Well the Ryozanpaku, even though it's filled with great fighters, have problems with their finances once in awhile. Now we wouldn't want our dear friend have to demeaning work do we" Urahara said suggestively as Ichigo's brow twitched

Ichigo took a deep breath and look up at the sky "Alright fine, send them some money from time to time. Just to keep them going when they need the money" Ichigo said relenting as Urahara smiled and was about to leave but Ichigo stopped him "What's your stake in all this Kisuke" Ichigo asked as he knew that Urahara always had something up his sleeve when he's involved

Urahara gave him a blank look before smiling "I'm just making sure the hero of our tale, the man who save so many and gave up so much, can finally get his happily ever after. Is that so hard to believe"

"Yes"

". . . . . You have no flair for the dramatic you know that" Urahara said with a huff "Do you honestly believe I don't want the best for you. For Pete's sake Ichigo, you're 24 years old and you're still a freaking vir-" Urahara didn't finish his sentence as Ichigo punched him and he could feel he broke something with that punch "Finish that sentence and I'll burn that hat of yours with you still wearing it" Ichigo threatened with his fist up high

Urahara waved his hand at him while the other was palming his face "That's not what I meant Ichigo. I meant that you give up love to easy and let it slip through your fingers all the time. You're the embodiment of the quote 'if you love something let it go' but you always let go too soon or too late" Urahara explained as Ichigo crossed his arms at him "Your point is" Ichigo said dryly

Urahara smiled "At least you admit that you do lo- SONAVA" Urahara said getting hit in the face once more "YOU. ON FIRE, UNDERSTAND" Ichigo shouted at him with a massive blush on his face "Well maybe if you let me finish instead of hitting me I can tell you what I meant" Urahara said sarcastically as he plug his nose with some tissues that Ichigo has no idea where he got it from

"I'm just saying with everything you've done for everyone, we feel that you should get something in return. You've given up most of your teenage years helping out spirits and dealing with thugs, then Rukia came and you've spent the rest of your pre-adult years with Shinigami business and when everything finally finished you spent all your free time with everyone else's problems while not thinking about yourself. So we decided that we should thank you and return the favor for everything you've done and help you find happiness" Urahara explained with a serene look on his face

Ichigo on the other hand stared at him blankly "When you say we, you better hope you mean just you and Yoruichi" Ichigo questioned as Urahara flinched slightly "Kisuke Urahara, who else is involved" Ichigo warned as Urahara laughed weakly "Well. . . Everyone" Urahara admitted as Ichigo looked at him confused "What do you mean, _everyone_?" Ichigo asked not sure if he wanted the answer

"Well. . Your friends, family. . all of Seireitei" Urahara relented as Ichigo let a frustrated groan "Please tell me you only told my sisters and not him" Ichigo pleaded as Urahara gave him a weak laugh "Well~" Urahara said weakly as Ichigo groaned again and knew the next time his father is around he's going to die of embarrassment . . . probably after he kills his father when that happens

"Hey don't look so down, be happy we stopped him when he found out. You wouldn't believe how many people had to hold him down on the other side to stop him from coming over and embarrassing you" Urahara informed as Ichigo looked at him confused "He found out about you catching Ms. Kosaka halfway across town wearing only a towel" Urahara explained as Ichigo had his hands against his face "Oh god no" Ichigo muttered

Ichigo took awhile to calm down, and was muttering about giving a gift basket to the people who held his father down, he sighed and looked at Urahara "So what are you going to do. If I may ask, seeing as I'm the one who's going to be involved in this _plan_ of yours" Ichigo said relenting as he might as well roll with whatever Urahara has planed as he would do it anyways. Urahara opened his fan again "Sorry but that's for me to know and you to experience" Urahara said with a smile he hid behind his fan

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's head as he had his hands up as if he was about to choke Urahara "I swear to god, I will end you if any of this bites me in the ass" Ichigo threatened before walking away as he headed back to his clinic

"Don't be like that Ichigo, all we're trying to do is to help you" Urahara said to himself as he retreated back to his shop

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it meets all your expectations of what's to come. Now if you please leave a comment, Review, PM and please no flaming to much if you hated it. I'll see you all later, thank you and have a great day<strong>

**Also I want you all to know I have finished the third chapter and I am already halfway done with the fourth chapter but I decided to torment you a little and post the third next week. Have fun with that :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ guess who's back a day early than he promised :D, well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as you did the previous ones. So before we begin**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, I apologize deeply if you hate that**

**"**Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Hollow'**_

_'Zanpakutō'_

**_Now then without further adieu, let's begin_**

* * *

><p>Akisame was the first one to notice something was off about Shigure when she returned from her longer than usual trip. Everyone soon noticed as well as Shigure was becoming more distant than usual and even Apachai couldn't talk to her. During the nights when Akisame stayed up to finish one of his statues he heard every once in awhile that she would sigh from the room next to his. In the morning he would always ask if something is wrong but she would just ignores him for some reason. The others were getting worried as they too noticed the change of attitude she gone through.<p>

Kenichi even put his fears of weapons aside and asked if she could teach him something. Instead of being ecstatic like everyone thought she would, for the fact she'll be able to teach someone something like she always wanted. Instead of being happy she just swung her blade at him and his clothes turned to shreds 'Leave. . me. . alone" Shigure just said but not as a threat as it was too tired and empty to be one.

After a few days of this going on everyone, including Tochumaru, got together to talk about Shigure. "-All she's been doing is sighing and moping around. Honestly I've never seen her like this before" Kensei said as everyone nodded "Hell she even attacked us for no reason when we got near her and when I ask why she did it, all she did was stare at me and say 'I. .Don't. . remember. . doing. . that'" Sakaki added in with his best impression of Shigure

"Apachai once talked to her and when she responded. . .Apachai feel sad now" Apachai said as everyone choked back a shock when they saw the jolly giant they know become depressed in an instant "U-Um, what exactly did you talk about" Kenichi asked wondering what made him like this

"I asked her to cut this coconut in half" Apachai said holding the coconut as nearly all of them face faulted as they looked up at Apachai in disbelief "Why would you ask her that?" Sakaki said getting up to look at Apachai

"Well I thought it be nice to share something to eat with Shigure" Apachai said trying to defend himself as they all let out a sigh and nodded knowing if Apachai can't get to her what chance do they have

"It's strange really, even if Shigure is distant she actually helps me make dinner" Miu said as they looked at her "Do you know why she would actually help you make dinner?" Akisame said as Miu shook her head "No I don't, but you know the meal we had last night" Miu asked as they all nodded "I didn't make it, Shigure did"

Everyone was shocked when Miu said that "Since when does she cook" Kensei said not believing, along with everyone else, that the delicious meal they had was from Shigure "I don't know. All I know is that I was going into the kitchen to cook dinner and I saw Shigure putting the ingredients in the pot and telling me to finish for her. When I ask why she's cooking when she never done it before, she just looked at me and sighed before walking out" Miu explained as they couldn't figure out Shigure. One minute she's avoiding them and the next she's cooking for them, they don't understand what's she going through

Akisame let out a sigh knowing this going nowhere "I hope you all figure out what's wrong with her while I'm away tomorrow" Akisame said as they looked at him surprised "You're going somewhere" Kenichi asked for them "Yes, you see there is a gathering for esteem doctors like myself to trade ideas and swap stories with another so I'll be gone for the day just to give some tips to the younger more up and coming doctors. Hopefully one of you figure why Shigure is acting like this" Akisame said as he got up "If you need me, I'll be in my room packing" Akisame said as he walked out of the room

Akisame packed the normal bare essentials he usually takes on trips like these and left his room. As Akisame walked down the corridor he stopped at Shigure's door and stood there. Akisame took Shigure in and gave her, her name and seeing her like this doesn't set well for him. Akisame knocked lightly on the screen door "Shigure I'm going to be gone tomorrow so take care of yourself, alright" Akisame said through the door but got only a 'hn' from her as a response

Akisame let out a sigh before walking away from Shigure's door and said his goodbyes to everyone. Akisame walked out of their home and towards the giant gate _'I hope we find out what's wrong with her'_ Akisame said walking out the gates and began walking towards the train station

* * *

><p>"No, No, a thousand times <strong>NO<strong>!" Ichigo shouted at Urahara who sat on one of his beds in the clinic "Oh come on Ichigo these get-togethers are a good way to get your name out there in the big world. Don't you want to be something more than just known as a small time clinic owner" Urahara pleaded as he was getting tired of trying to convince Ichigo "Why would I want that. All it is, is just fat cats flaunting their wealth and fame around like nothing is wrong with the world" Ichigo scoffed at that

"Come on Ichigo just go, hell even Uryu is going" Urahara said as he already convinced Uryu to go as he denied as well but reconsidered when he told him it's for the plan he had set for Ichigo "Another reason not to go then. Uryu can deal with people like while those people just look at me and just think of themselves better than me" Ichigo said with his arms crossed as Urahara knew it will take awhile to actually convince him.

"Really Ichigo you should go, It'll probably take your mind off Shigure for awhile" Urahara said as Ichigo flinched when he said her name "I'm not going, and that's final" Ichigo hissed out at Urahara who sighed "Alright fine, I won't ask you again" Urahara said as Ichigo sighed "Good" Ichigo said as he turned around

"Oh Ichigo one last thing" Urahara said with a grin as he reached for something in his sleeves "What is i-" Ichigo was sprayed with a purple mist and wobbled slightly before falling down on his face

"Should have done that in the first place" Urahara muttered before dragging Ichigo's unconscious body outside. Urahara dragged Ichigo outside where he saw Uryu waiting by his car "Do I even want to know what happen" Uryu deadpanned as Urahara chuckle

"Just Ichigo being stubborn as usual. Mind helping me put him in the car" Urahara asked as Uryu sighed before walking over and help drag Ichigo and tossed him into the back of his car

"Well I guess I should head out. Remember this Urahara, if he destroys my car when he wakes up you're paying. Understood" Uryu said sternly as Urahara decided to half fun with the uptight Quincy as he unfolded his fan and hid his grin behind it

"So be sure to take good care of Ichigo when he's unconscious" Urahara said happily as Uryu's brow twitched "Urahara, did you hear what I said" Uryu said in a strained angry voice "Oh yes, congratulations on your wife Nemu being pregnant" Urahara said with a grin as Uryu lowered his head as his glasses turned white as Urahara could feel the build up of anger swirling around him

"I thank you but that is not what I said" Uryu said with his fists shaking "Huh? What was it you said" Urahara faking even more as he had to contain himself from laughing at how angry Uryu is. Urahara saw Uryu was at the peak of anger and decided to stop "Alright, alright, I'll pay for your car if Ichigo destroys anything when he wakes. Huey, that's going to be a big bill if he does get mad enough to take it out on your car" Urahara said jokingly as Uryu calmed down

"Good, I guess I'll be going. See you later Kisuke" Uryu said as he got in his car and drove off.

Urahara was waving goodbye with a grin on his face "Too easy, now let's see how Ichigo handles meeting Akisame" Urahara said chuckling maniacally

* * *

><p>It was a few hours until Ichigo opened his eyes again as he groan "Ugh, my head. What happened" Ichigo said getting up from his lying down position as he noticed he was in a car "The hell am I doing in a car" Ichigo said out loud<p>

Ichigo soon noticed in front driving the car "About time you woke up. We're nearly there" Uryu said cryptically as Ichigo has no idea what's he talking about as he cracked the nicks in his neck

"Wait, where are going" Ichigo said looking out the window when the car passed by a sign saying 'Welcome doctors to the worldwide community get-together'. Ichigo stared at the sign as it passed by them before letting out a frustrated breath "Uryu, why am I here" Ichigo said trying to control his anger

Ichigo turned his head to the driver who just shrugged it off "Well, we all thought it would be best for you to calm down. Lately you've been kinda of a. . what's the word. . Ah, now I remember. A complete jackass" Uryu deadpanned as Ichigo's eye twitched

"Oy, you do know I could destroy this car and head back home right" Ichigo threatened in a low voice as he was not in the mood to be played with "Thank you for proving my point, Kurosaki" Uryu quipped as Ichigo was about to yell at him before realizing that he was acting like a complete jackass for the last couple of days towards his friends since Shigure left

Ichigo leaned back into his seat with a 'tsk' "So how long is this stupid thing going to last" Ichigo said gruffly not noticing that Uryu smiled "The get together lasts a week but don't worry Ichigo, we're going to be there for only a day. Wouldn't be ethical to take away the more proficient doctors away from their hospitals for more than a day" Uryu said as Ichigo let out a sigh of relief "Alright, but I'm not going to mingle with any of them"

"Deal"

Ichigo let out another sigh of relief as the two arrive at the entrance of a convention center. The two got out as a valet took their car for them as they went in. The second the two went in Ichigo went off to the side while Uryu was talking to potential benefactors and future corporate alliances. Ichigo just dulled out most of the conversations happening catching one or two conversations at times, some were about why such a ruffian is here. Ichigo scoffed before thinking whether he should leave without Uryu or not

_"Did you hear, Kōetsuji Akisame from the Ryozanpaku is here"_

_"Really! The Medic demon of Ryozanpaku is here!"_

That one conversation made Ichigo's eyes widen at the speculation of someone from Shigure's group being here. Ichigo thought it was impossible he would see someone from the same group as it was nearly inconceivable how he would be in the same convention with him. . . . . . . It took Ichigo a few seconds to realize how this was possible

_'KISUKE URAHARA!'_

* * *

><p>A certain candy shop owner sneezed loudly "Seems you're coming down with something again" Tessai said when he stopped to see his boss sniffing. Kisuke waved him off as he picked up a tissue<p>

"It's just someone talking about me Tessai, nothing to worry about" Urahara said with a sniff as he knew who it was "I'm sure you just caught another cold. Hold on I think I still have that medication from last time" Tessai said as he walked away from Urahara'

"H-Hold on, that medicine was expired" Urahara said desperately as he tried getting away from Tessai who looked at him with his glasses sparkling in the light

"Actually I have another medicine that I was waiting to. And look it's not two years past it's expiration" Tessai said bringing out a jar filled with ungodly gunk as it had purple haze around "With this you'll feel just fine. Now then, say ahh" Tessai said as Urahara scrambled to get away from Tessai only to grabbed by the scruff of his coat as Tessai pushed the 'Medicine' towards Urahara "Your trying to kill me aren't you, keep that stuff away from. NO, no, no, no, no!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo's internal screams of vengeance was somehow silenced as he felt justice was already being administered which he found odd but rolled with it.<p>

* * *

><p>Akisame had talked to some of the guests at the convention and had some good time. He devastated the corrupt ones by his knowledge and prowess of the doctoral arts while giving some hope and advice to the younger, more caring of the doctors here. Akisame was walking towards a doctor with raven hair and glasses who he heard was called Uryu Ishida. He heard the boy was a genius as he was kind but stopped when he felt a wave of killing intent pass over everyone in the convention hall<p>

Akisame was going to look for whoever sent that killing intent but didn't have to look far as he saw that Uryu was looking straight to his left with a blank stare. Akisame followed the man's line of sight and saw a man with orange spiky hair, which he found quite normal compared to Apachai's hair, and noticed the man was wearing a doctors coat as well.

Akisame watched as the killing intent fade away and was replaced with confusion evident on the man's face. He watched as the man scratch his head and shrug before the man looked around as if he was looking for someone.

The man stop looking when he looked at Akisame who looked back as the two gauged each other. Akisame looked into the man's eyes and saw determination and a calm mind as well as no killing intent which was weird when he released some a couple of seconds ago. the man pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards him.

Akisame watched as he walked until he stopped a few feet from him "Hello" Akisame said deciding to be the one to start a conversation "A pleasure" The man said as they continued to look into the depths of each other's eyes trying to get something from the other. It was until Akisame looked deeply into the man's eyes did he feel a chill of dread through his entire body when he swore he saw his eyes flash an ominous yellow

* * *

><p><em>'Dammit Shiro. Why the hell did you send that killing intent straight into the man'<em> Ichigo internally scolded his hollow Zanpakutō _**'What? He was asking for it when tried to gauge us. Besides, I didn't even use that much killing intent on him'**_ Shiro said with a scoff as Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes

"Name" Ichigo asked wanting to make sure if he got the right person. The man in front of him stirred from the immense killing intent before addressing him "I'm Kōetsuji Akisame, just Akisame" the man named Akisame said as Ichigo nodded "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I prefer going by Ichigo" Ichigo told him as Akisame nodded in acknowledgement

"So why is it that you don't mingle with the other doctors" Akisame asked as Ichigo sighed knowing this answer to easy

"Not really into mingling, the only reason I'm here is an acquaintance of mine forced me to go. Besides most of what these people are talking about is how much money they have and how good they are in performing advance medical procedures" Ichigo said scoffing as he glared in a random direction at people who were staring as they quickly looked away in fear

"Besides. I already have money and knowledge of medical procedures so what's the point of flaunting it" Ichigo said dryly as Akisame raised a brow at him "Really now, then you probably know how to cure someone of (Random medical problem)" Akisame said as Ichigo knew he was being challenged by the man in front of him. Ichigo would've insulted the man with his prowess and walk away but this is someone of Ryozanpaku, someone from Shigure's group

So of course with that he decided to play around "Of course it's (Well defined and thought out medical answer), everyone with half a mind knows that" Ichigo taunted as he looked to the side as saw Uryu trying to keep himself from laughing while the other doctors stared at him dumbfounded "Impressive, well how about (Medical question)

"That's simple it's (Answer)"

"Well then how about (Question)"

"To fix that you must (Answer)"

* * *

><p>Akisame was impressed, the man in front of him answered question after question in a rapid pace that most would have trouble doing so. Akisame would've thought the man was bluffing that he couldn't do the medical procedures he explained but the look in his eyes shone the determination that he could. Akisame also noticed everyone that was here was watching the two and some was even writing down the answers while Uryu was looking down at his watch.<p>

After giving the last question and receiving the answer, Akisame stopped and put his hand underneath his chin with a grin on his face "Ho, ho~ that's pretty impressive Ichigo Kurosaki" Akisame said might as well give the kid praise as he saw Ichigo wave it off "Not really, this basic knowledge my teacher beat into me" Ichigo said with a tired sigh

"Oh, what's your teacher's name. If you don't mind me asking" Akisame asked curious who could teach someone so young so much. Akisame watched as the boy contemplated with himself before relenting

"Her name is, Retsu Unohana" Ichigo said as Akisame could feel his own eyes widen at the announcement along with everyone else in the room, excluding Uryu again. Akisame watched as Ichigo looked around confused "Um~ did I say something I shouldn't" Ichigo said with nervousness in his voice

Akisame coughed into his hand and composed himself "Retsu Unohana is considered the Goddess of Healing. She's been gone for many years that no one knows where she is or what she's doing. To hear you say you're her student is quite the surprise" Akisame explained as he saw the astonished look on Ichigo's face

". . . . Huh, you think you know someone when they teach you for more than four years in your spare time and yet you still learn something new" Ichigo admitted as he tilted his head at him while everyone looked at him like he's crazy. Akisame laughed quietly at Ichigo's attitude before thinking if he is her student then maybe he should be able to understand the mind better than anyone else.

Akisame sucked in some air between his teeth thinking whether he should ask him or not "You alright" Ichigo asked with a raised brow as he must be wondering what he is doing. Akisame decided might as well ask him if it would help Shigure "Hypothetically, how good are you in psychoanalyzing someone and figuring out what's the problem" Akisame asked as Ichigo tilted his head slightly "I'm decent enough, why?" Ichigo said confused

"I have a friend that become depressed lately and I don't understand what's wrong. Mind walking with me for a bit" Akisame asked as the two noticed that everyone was still staring at them. Ichigo nodded as he turned to the raven haired doctor next to him "I'll see you in a bit Uryu" Ichigo said to the guy as Akisame realized that the person was the genius doctor he heard of and wondered what their connection was "Just try not to do something stupid the moment you leave, I don't want to clean up your mess" Uryu warned as Ichigo waved him off as Akisame led him out of the convention hall.

The two exited into the back of the convention center where a wide circular area, covered in grass was with a tree in the middle. Akisame walked up to the tree and sat down on the shade as Ichigo sat with him "So what's wrong with your friend" Ichigo asked nonchalantly but Akisame saw in his eyes worry but couldn't understand why he would be worried when he never met any of his colleagues of Ryozanpaku

"You see my friend has been uncharacteristically distant, even for her standards" Akisame explained as he saw him flinch slightly when he said _'her'_. "No matter how much we try none of us can reach her as she just walks away from our conversation with a heavy sigh" Akisame told Ichigo as he noticed he looked slightly upset but was hiding it

"But oddly enough even when she kept her distance from us, she would cook us dinner which she never done before. She helped by cutting the ingredients with some difficulty but never truly cook. It makes me wonder if she met someone to teach her to cook but she would never do that as she is more interested in weapons than cooking" Akisame said as he saw Ichigo look like he been shot and tried to look away and make eye contact

"Ichigo, you've been acting strangely when I started talking about my friend" Akisame questioned with a stern glare "W-What, strange, no why would I be acting strange. Besides this is about Shigure not me so let's figure out what's wrong" Ichigo said with a weak smile as Akisame looked at him blankly

"Ichigo. . . I never once told you her name" Akisame said with his anger rising at the possibility that this man is the reason the girl he took in all those years ago is in a depression "Tell me Ichigo. How the hell do you know her name" Akisame threatened in a low voice as his eyes glowed an ominous white as Ichigo choked and started to sweat

* * *

><p><em>'Ah crap'<em> Ichigo thought weakly in his mind **_'Well it's kinda your fault for letting your nervousness take control of your actions. And not to mention it's also your fault for Shigure to be depressed, what a good 'Friend' you are'_** Shiro said with a scoff as Ichigo felt slightly depressed of that _'Enough, what you're doing is not helping and you know how I am when it rains in here'_ Zangetsu said as Shiro let out a 'tsk'. "Well. I'm waiting, Kurosaki" Akisame said sternly as Ichigo noticed his eyes seemed to be glowing

_'How the hell does he do that'_ Ichigo thought as his inner spirits shrugged "Well. . It's complicated" Ichigo replied meekly from the man's glare_ 'Damn, I thought Unohana was scary but. . . . No, Unohana is still scarier than him'_ Ichigo thought as Akisame leaned in

"What do you mean, complicated" Akisame asked sternly as Ichigo sighed knowing he'll have to explain "Where to begin" Ichigo then told him how he found her unconscious and bleeding to death. He then told him about the time where he would have to drag her back to the clinic as she would run away and accidentally opened her wound twice, Ichigo watched as Akisame smirked and muttered 'that's just like her', Ichigo then told him that he wouldn't let her leave until the month is over to make sure she is fully healed.

Akisame stared at him taking what he was told "So I'm going to guess the two of you fell in love during that month and because of the separation both of you have been feeling the heartbreak greatly" Akisame guessed as Ichigo choked a bit at how blunt and correct Akisame was "You don't have to answer, your face tells it all" Akisame said with a grin as Ichigo blushed as he groaned in embarrassment.

"But that doesn't explain how you were able to keep her there, she should've ran off at night in the first few days you kept her there" Akisame asked as Ichigo looked back up with a smirk "Just because she's fast doesn't mean she's faster than me" Ichigo said smugly as Akisame narrowed his eyes at Ichigo's speculation and wondered if he truly was faster.

Ichigo watched as Akisame shrug probably going to think about the speculations of his speed later "Still, this is basically your fault she's depressed so your going to have to fix it" Akisame said pressing guilt on Ichigo who flinched when he realized that he _is_ basically right about it being his fault

"Alright but how the hell do I do that. I can't just go over there, that would be more cruel than doing nothing as I would be there for about a day or so and I'll have to leave after. I wouldn't want to put much strain into giving her hope of seeing me and then watching me leave" Ichigo said as Akisame put his hand under his chin in thought

_'Ichigo, I may have an idea'_ Zangetsu said as Ichigo subtly raised a brow_ 'I'm listening'_ Ichigo thought to _'Remember how she acted when she saw Tensa"_ Zangetsu asked as Ichigo nodded _'Yea but what does that have to do. . . You want me to give her a new weapon don't you'_ Ichigo questioned as he saw in his mind Zangetsu grin _'__Of course, just form my blade and give it to the man so he could give it to__ Shigure'_ Zangetsu explained as Ichigo

_**'Hold on, what about my blade!'**_ Shiro yelled as Zangetsu sighed _'My blade could be easily hidden so it doesn't raise suspician where Ichigo got it from. Yours on the other hand'_ Zangetsu said as he formed Shiro's blade five foot blade _'Do you honestly believe you could hide this on your body'_ Zangetsu berated the hollow who grumbled in annoyance and turned away

"Ichigo, you okay?" Akisame asked as Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts "Yeah I'm fine. I think I do know how to cheer her up" Ichigo said as he put his hand in his sleeve "O~ and what would that be" Akisame asked in wonder

"Well something she would absolutely love" Ichigo said as the blade slowly formed in his sleeve "And that would be" Akisame asked as the blade finished in Ichigo's coat

Ichigo grinned as he pulled out old man Zangetsu's blade from his coat sleeve "A weapon of course. Its name is Zangetsu" Ichigo said as he spun the connected black handle on his finger

* * *

><p>Akisame stared at the short black blade that he thinks is an elongated Khyber knife in slight awe. Akisame was not one to use weapons but he could understand the prowess they have when wielded by a great swordsman, Shigure proved that point, and this blade was emanating true prowess as if it were alive.<p>

Akisame watched as Ichigo stopped spinning the blade and held it reverse grip and held it out to Akisame. Akisame gingerly took the blade from Ichigo and felt something go through his entire body. Akisame couldn't put a word to it but it felt calming and just, it's as if it was guiding him to achieve his dreams and stay calm.

Akisame could see this as a great gift to Shigure, as it would be another weapon to her collection and a gift from the guy she likes. Akisame then thought about how much she acted when she was separated from him and took a long hard moment of thought to think about the idea that came to mind

". . . . Ichigo, how would you like to join Ryozanpaku" Akisame asked with a smile which Ichigo smiled as well

"I decline" Ichigo said bluntly as Akisame raised a brow as he could tell he wants to be with Shigure but isn't "The reason I'm declining, which you're probably wondering why, is because I can't leave my clinic no matter how much I want to. Other than Uryu's hospital, I'm the only other medical facility in my town for those who can't pay for the high prices the hospitals have. The second I leave who would take care of them" Ichigo said with a sad smile as Akisame was amazed at how selfless he was to forsake his chance of love for the sake of other people having an great medical care

But even with that selflessness he could see the sadness in his eyes. Akisame tuck the knife in his sleeves "I guess I'll be going now, the offer still stands Ichigo if you change your mind" Akisame said as he got up off the ground

"Yea, I'm just going to stay here for a bit" Ichigo said in low voice as Akisame nodded as he left the orange haired doctor to his thoughts. Akisame walked up to the entrance of the convention and stopped and turned to the side to see Uryu leaning against the pillar

"Ichigo has always been thick headed and too righteous for his well being that he forsakes his own needs for the sake of others" Uryu said turning his head towards Akisame who nodded in agreement "Just by talking to him I could see he wants to accept the offer but thinks he shouldn't as other people would need him more. I never saw a man as selfless as him, to give up the chance for love so he could help others. Never thought I see the day something like that happens" Akisame said looking over to Ichigo who was still sitting in the shade of the tree

"I've known Ichigo since we went to school together and I learned that he is just one thick headed individual who will do what he can to help others. That's basically how we became friends, you see when we first met we had a. . .slight disposition and in the end Ichigo won that disposition but he didn't act smug about it. Ichigo instead treated me like a friend and close acquaintance. That idiot" Uryu said shaking his head with a smile as Akisame could see the bond between the two

"And now when the chance of being in love falls right in front of him, he has no idea what to do. The day Shigure left he started being an ass to everyone and we were starting to worry about him, so a friend of ours planned him to come here. Well Ichigo decline but Urahara is not one to say no to when it comes to your well being. . . or his 'Master Plan' as he likes to call" Uryu said with chuckle as Akisame raised a brow at that

"So what is he going to do" Akisame asked looking at Ichigo once more "He's probably going to mope around for a day or two then go back to his usual self but he'll always carries that hint of sadness until he realizes what he must do. I just hope he figures it out before it's too late" Uryu said with a sigh

"Do you think you can try to get him to come with us" Akisame asked as he would like the man who he just met be happy, he seen how kind he could be and couldn't help feel sad for the man who would give up everything to help others.

"All of us, his friends, are actually trying to get him to go. It may take month's but we will make it happen one day" Uryu said with a smile as Akisame nodded back with a smile as well knowing Ichigo is in good hands of his friends

"I see, It's nice to see the next generation to be so kind then the previous. I expect great things from this new generation and the one after" Akisame said as he walked away with a wave goodbye as he noticed Uryu's footsteps were silent. That made him wonder how is that possible as he watched him walk towards Ichigo before shaking his head as he left the convention as the day was already ending and he needed to head back home to give Shigure her gift to make her happy again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was watching the clouds up above slowly moving across the slowly turning blue to orange sky. Ichigo heard silent footsteps "What do you want Uryu" Ichigo said already sensing his reiatsu as he walked up to him<p>

"Just checking up on you Ichigo" Uryu said standing behind him "Wouldn't you hang around those other doctors" Ichigo said dryly while Uryu just gave him a dry laugh

"Apparently with you saying you've been taught by Unohana made everyone start gossiping like teenage girls" Uryu joked as Ichigo let out a dry laugh of his own

"So does that mean I have to talk to them now or could we go home" Ichigo said as he doesn't feel like he could deal with those idiots "Nah you already been through enough for today. Come on, I already got the valet to pick up my car" Uryu said holding his hand out for Ichigo. Ichigo gave out another dry laugh before taking Uryu's hand as he helped him up

"Come on, let's go home" Uryu sad as Ichigo nodded as the two left the convention in silence

* * *

><p>It was late at late in the evening as Akisame walked through the gates of Ryozanpaku. Akisame walked towards the dining area as he heard them in there. Akisame slide the door and everyone looked at him "Welcome back, Akisame. We just started dinner" Miu said happily as she passed him his portion "Thank you Miu" Akisame said as he sat down at the table next Sakaki and Shigure<p>

"I'm glad to see you out of your room Shigure" Akisame said as Shigure just continued eat in silence "That's basically all you're going to get. You have no idea how hard it was to get her out of her room just to eat with us" Sakaki said popping open a beer can

"How was the convention" Kensei said as he stole some of Kenichi's food "HEY! Stop taking my food!" Kenichi said as he put his arms around his food as Kensei gave out a happy chortle

"The convention was interesting" Akisame said as he took a bite of his food "I met some interesting individuals that have potential of being great doctors" Akisame said as everyone just grunted in acknowledgement "I also met one individual that I found quite interesting" Akisame said as that drew their attention excluding Shigure "Really now. What was his name" Elder Furinji asked stroking his beard

"Well his name was- oh wait" Akisame said as he dug into his sleeves "I got something for you Shigure. I'm sure you'll LOVE it" Akisame said as Shigure stopped eating to looked at him confused before becoming wide eyed. Akisame brought out the black Khyber knife and spun it slowly around his finger

"T-That's" Shigure gasped out as she recognized the metal "Hey she's talking again. Weird ass knife though, probably isn't that goo-" Sakaki stopped talking as the beer can he held was cut in half, dropping the liquid contents on the floor

"Say it's useless and I'll end you" Shigure said venomously as she glared harshly at Sakaki. Everyone stared at her in shock, not from threatening Sakaki, but from the fact she spoke a complete sentence without pausing once

"He was saddened at the fact you were like this so he gave me this to give to you to cheer you up. Makes me wonder how you two know each other so well that you would react like this" Akisame said deciding to play around with Shigure as he already knew how the two know each other but it was satisfying to see her flinch and sweat slightly

"I'm joking Shigure. . . . I know everything" Akisame said deadpanned as Shigure flinched again "If that was the sole reason why you've been distant you could've just come talk to me about. For Pete's sake Shigure were you embarrassed about us finding out or was it something else" Akisame said as Shigure bit her lip and held her head down. As this was going on everyone looked at the two confused at what they were talking about but kept silent

"It's just, the life I live doesn't allow it" Shigure said as Akisame scoffed "You keep telling yourself. What you're going through is natural, you can't decide whether to continue your mission to hunt for your father swords or-" Akisame said leaving the blank for Shigure to fill as she hung her head down further. Akisame sighed "You two will meet again and when you do, figure out what is going on. Life is random as it gives you a few paths to live your life. So just be careful to choose the right path because if you choose the wrong one, you will always regret not taking the right one and wonder what would be different" Akisame said seriously as Shigure thought about what he said and what she should do

Akisame handed her the Zangetsu "He said its name was Zangetsu" Akisame said as she gingerly took the blade and looked at it with a smile "I'm guessing that this is one of his other blades" Shigure said to herself.

Sakaki slammed his hands down onto the table "Would someone explain to me what the HELL is going on!" Sakaki yelled as Shigure looked at Sakaki dryly "It's for me to disclosed when I feel like it, so shut the hell up Sakaki" Shigure said swinging Zangetsu at Sakaki

What happened next surprised everyone including Shigure. A few strands of Sakaki's hair fell down and the wall behind him was cut open with a giant gap. It didn't stop there as the wall surrounding the entire Ryozanpaku gained a massive cut into it as well. Sadly for the elder his bonsai tree was in front of it as it slowly fell down "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY BONSAI!" Elder shouted as he caught the tree before it hit the ground

Everyone stared at the Elder before returning their gaze at Shigure who was staring at the blade with awe ". . . I'm going to kiss that man the next time I see him" Shigure said with a smile before dropping it and blushed heavily as she realized what she just said in front of everyone "Ho Ho, what's this-" Kensei said but stopped seeing the gleam in Shigure's eyes as she held up Zangetsu in a stabbing motion

"Eh he he, I'll shut up now" Kensei said weakly as Miu sat right next to her with expecting eyes ". . . . I'll tell you later, only if you don't tell anyone" Shigure muttered with a slight blush as Miu nodded vigorously "Well I think I'm going to my room. Goodnight everyone" Shigure said happily, still holding Zangetsu as she walked out of the dining room humming while in the background Apachai was helping the Elder fix his tree by tying it with rope

". . . Well that went better than expected. The future is going to hold some very interesting things to come" Akisame said with a grin as everyone who has no clue what happened stared at him

". . . Seriously though. What the hell just happened" Sakaki said dully as Akisame just went back to eating with a grin

* * *

><p>Uryu dropped Ichigo at his clinic who entered after saying goodnight. As Ichigo entered he headed straight up to his room only to stop when he heard Zangetsu chuckle "Something the matter Zangetsu" Ichigo said out loud <span><em>'Just that Shigure loves the gift you gave her and just used it on someone annoying'<em> Zangetsu said as Ichigo realized when he was coming back from the convention that he gave her a part of Zangetsu's being when he made the blade

Ichigo grinned "Really now" Ichigo asked with a happy tone "Well I guess. . Today wasn't that bad after all, if she's happy at least" Ichigo said as he entered his room for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter as I'll be posting up the next chapter in a day or two because it wouldn't be right to upload right now while my other stories haven't been updated yet.<strong>

**Please leave a comment, review, PM and please no flames if you hated the chapter. I'll see you all later, have a great day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this update, because you all have to remember this isn't my only story I have out that I need to update. Also I would like to point out romance is not my strong point so this is basically a trial for me to try and get somewhat good at writing romance, so please don't hate me to much if it feels rushed. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and before we begin**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further adieu, let's begin**

* * *

><p>It was around late noon as Ichigo was looking over some papers behind his desk as he felt someone appear behind him "What do you want" Ichigo asked dryly not even giving the person a glance<p>

"Come now Ichigo I just wanted to come over and say hello" Yoruichi said as she sat on the edge of his desk. Ichigo looked up and gave her a I-Don't-Believe-You look "Alright the real reason I'm here is to warn you" Yoruichi said as Ichigo gave her a confused look "I just wanted to warn you your family is coming and yes, that includes Isshin" Yoruichi said as Ichigo slammed his head onto the table with a groan

"Why the hell are they coming here" Ichigo said muffled from his face still on the table before he sat back up "Not that I'm complaining about seeing my sisters again but why are they coming unannounced" Ichigo asked as Yoruichi gave him a smile

"Your father. . . . . Well~" Yoruichi said as she didn't know what to tell him without him bashing his head against the desk

Ichigo stared at her as many thoughts came to mind at what his idiotic father said to get them to come. Ichigo took a deep breath before looking straight at Yoruichi "I'm going to name off some possible answers as to what he told my sisters, stop me when I got it"

"Fire away"

"He thinks I'm dying"

"No"

"He thinks I'm going insane"

"Nope"

"He thinks I killed someone for fun"

"Did you?"

"NO!" Ichigo shouted at her before calming himself down and continued "He thinks I'm impregnated some girl"

"Close but no"

"He thinks I'm getting married"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner"

"GOD DAMMIT OLD MAN" Ichigo shouted as he slammed his fist into the table "I swear one of these days I'm going to kill him" Ichigo said darkly as his eye color flashed gold

"Please do, most of Seireitei is begging for someone deal with him. Sadly the bastard is too slippery to ever get caught so no one could ever get payback with the stunts he pulls" Yoruichi said as Ichigo could believe that as his father could get on the wrong people's nerves because he feels like it "Though he never bothers anyone from the Fourth Division. I wonder why" Yoruichi said sarcastically with a grin.

Ichigo snickered as he remembered the time when Unohana was teaching him some medical procedures his father crashed through the wall and punched him saying _'I taught you better to be aware of your surroundings, it seems I have to retea-ACK!'_ Right up to Unohana grabbing him by the neck with her face covered by her hair giving her a evil look.

Ichigo smirked at the memory of Unohana using Isshin as a demonstration of how to place a fractured bone back in when she was done with him. Scary fact about Fourth division is now that Unohana had revealed her _'True'_ self, everyone was even more scared than they were before as her cold stare would now show them dying a horrible death. On the plus side, the fourth division is now a more peaceful place as all the members of the fourth division are treated with far more respect then they had prior. Last time Ichigo was there he saw Hanataro happy and filled with more self confidence then he ever saw the meek boy had before.

Ichigo sighed as he leaned back in his chair as he had his hand against his face "When are they arriving" Ichigo asked dryly as he may as well get this awkward conversation with his family over with and get on with his life

Before Yoruichi said anything something interupted her "ICHIGO~ KUROSAKI~" a familiar and irritable voice screamed out as he crashed through Ichigo's door and planted his feet against Ichigo's face with a drop kick that sent him crashing into the other side of the room "You've gotten soft Ichigo, It seems I need to train you even more n-" Isshin was cut off when Ichigo ran up and punched him "What kind of son attacks his father" Isshin said holding his hand against his face

Ichigo's face twitched "What kind of father attacks his son for no reason!" Ichigo yelled at his father who just laughed which earned him another punch from Ichigo. The two started throwing punches towards each other as Yoruichi sweat drop at the scene

"I guess I'll just go now" Yoruichi said mostly to herself as she walked out the clinic and towards the door. Yoruichi opened the door to see Karin and Yuzu on the other side about to open it themselves

"Oh! Hello Yoruichi, what are you doing here" Yuzu asked politely as Karin gave Yoruichi a wave

"I was planning to give your brother a warning about Isshin, but" Yoruichi said as shouting could be heard in the background as the two siblings looked in the directions of the shouting with a tired look. Yoruichi let out a dry breath as she walked past them "It's great to see you again, I love what you did with your hair" Yoruichi said as she gestured to Yuzu's long pony tail and Karin with long free hair that went down to her thighs

"Truthfully I wanted to cut it but Yuzu said I looked good with long hair" Karin said with a shrug

"Well I wish we could have a longer conversation but I think Kisuke is about to do something stupid and I probably need to stop him before he blows something up"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe" Tessai said with a welders mask covering his face along with Urahara<p>

Urahara laughed as he and Tessai got behind a brick wall "I have no idea" Urahara said maniacally as he pulled out a controller with a big red button and pushed it

* * *

><p>Yoruichi felt a shock wave going through the ground and narrowed as she noticed the direction it came from "I'll see you guys later. Come by the shop when you get the chance. Now if you excuse me" Yoruichi said as she cracked her knuckles "I'm going to hurt Kisuke because I swear if what I think just happened destroyed my room" Yoruichi hissed as she shunpo back to the shop<p>

Yuzu and Karin stared at the spot where Yoruichi stood before shrugging it off as countless years of being around crazy supernatural phenomenons makes it easy to ignore crazy stuff like that. The two siblings walked into the house before going to the clinic where they found Ichigo strangling their father

"Can't you two just be in the same room without trying to kill each other" Yuzu pouted as Ichigo looked up at his sisters while Karin sighed

"There's no use Yuzu, this is how it's going to be until the end of time" Karin said dryly as Ichigo gave Isshin one good hit before dropping him. Ichigo dust himself off as he stood up and walked towards the two

"Okay first, whatever he said is absolutely bullshit" Ichigo said seriously as Karin rolled her eyes

"We know"

"Second. Wait what?" Ichigo said confused "If you knew it was a complete lie then why did you come" Ichigo asked as Karin slapped his shoulder

"We actually needed a excuse to come visit as we were about to go on break anyways and this gave us an excuse to leave a couple of days early. Thanks by the way" Karin said looking over Ichigo's shoulder to her father who gave her a thumbs up from his the position on the floor

". . . Did you really came to see me or was it the fact you wanted to see Toshiro as Karakura is his district's respons- OW!" Ichigo shouted as Karin hit the top of his head with a massive blush on her face "Ya mayg me bid mah tong" Ichigo said holding his swollen tongue out

"Good! Maybe you learn to keep out of my love life!" Karin shouted at Ichigo as Yuzu giggled while Ichigo rolled his eyes as his instant regeneration kicked in and healed his tongue

"I kept out of your love life when you and Yuzu gave me an intervention about my_ 'overprotectiveness'_ about you when you two announced you were dating. I still don't get why you want to date someone over a hundred years older than you" Ichigo grumbled as Karin gave him another punch to his shoulder "Alright, alright I get it. Jeez be more aggressive why don't you" Ichigo said dryly as Karin gave out a huff and looked away. Ichigo looked at her before smiling as he pulled her and Yuzu into a hug "God I miss both of you, it hasn't been the same since you left" Ichigo said softly as they hugged him back with a smile on their faces

"I know it's good to see you again Ichi-Nii" Yuzu said softly against his chest

"It's a shame goat chin is here though" Karin said as Isshin twitched from his spot on the ground "Him being here just ruins it" Karin said nonchalantly as Isshin got up with tears falling comically from his eyes as he kneeled down onto a poster of Masaki Kurosaki

"Masaki~, my children don't love me anymore" Isshin cried out as Ichigo went up to him kicked him into the wall

"I don't know how that poster got up there or the fact I burned all your posters in the house but enough is enough goat chin!" Ichigo exclaimed as he took his foot off his father's head "Besides didn't mom tell you to stop with the posters" Ichigo asked tiredly thinking of his mother

It been about three years since her soul has been spotted and been reunited with her family in a tearful reunion. She also showed that she wore the pants in the marriage as most of the time when Isshin did something idiotic she would grab his arm and twist it behind his back with a smile on her face. Karin cried tears of joy about finally having a responsible parental figure again while Yuzu cried all the same as she didn't let go of her mother for nearly an hour. Ichigo just calmly hugged her with a bright smile his family nearly forgot he had when he saw her again.

"Where is mom anyways?" Karin asked as the door opened revealing Masaki who came in and looked at the scene in front of her.

Masaki puffed her cheeks out and put her hands akimbo "This why I never let you out of my sight Isshin" Masaki berated as Isshin cried out louder

"My family doesn't love me~" Isshin cried out only for Ichigo to kick him into the wall once

"Will you act seriously for a moment and stop acting like a complete idiot!" Ichigo shouted at his father

Isshin stop crying and got up "You're right instead of crying tears of sadness" Isshin said with head down low as Ichigo looked at him completely surprised at the complete attitude change "I should be crying tears of Joy!" or not. Isshin pulled Ichigo into a hug "My son is finally growing up and has fallen in love!" Isshin yelled out passionately as Ichigo pulled him off that gave him enough space to headbutt him. Ichigo then repeatedly gut punched him before throwing him out the window with a blush on his face

"God damn idiot doesn't listen" Ichigo muttered dryly under his breath before noticing the sly looks from Karin and his mother while Yuzu had her hands clasped together with sparkles around her eyes ". . I'm about to die from embarrassment right now, aren't I" Ichigo said dryly as he realize what's about to happen

"So~ Ichigo, why aren't you denying about what he said or what hat and clogs told us is true" Karin said jabbing her elbow in his ribs playfully with a smirk as Ichigo groaned from embarrassment. His mother giggled as he pulled him into a hug

"I'm glad you finally found someone" Masaki said happily as Ichigo groaned

"How much did hat and clogs tell you" Ichigo asked tiredly as his mother let him go

"Just that you are being stubborn about not letting yourself be happy and be a. . . what's was it that he described Ichigo as" Masaki asked Karin and Yuzu

"A complete oblivious idiot who doesn't know the definition of love if it bit him on his ass" Karin recited bluntly as Ichigo twitched with anger "And I have to agree with the madman. Seriously though Nii-chan, you never take a chance for anything that could make you happy. It's always some else that needs help or I don't have time for myself with you" Karin pointed out bluntly as Ichigo choked a bit at her bluntness

Yuzu slapped Karin's arm playfully "Karin, don't make Ichi-Nii feel bad" Yuzu said as Karin huffed and Ichigo gave her a smile "Just because your right doesn't mean you should rub it in his face, that'll just make it worse" Yuzu said as Ichigo felt as if he was shot in the heart with she just said

Ichigo turned and placed his head against the wall as everyone could see the depression coming off him "Even you huh" Ichigo said in a tired voice

"I didn't mean it like that Ichi-Nii" Yuzu said quickly as she waved her arms at him "I only meant that she's right when you only care about other people, not the part where you don't care about the other persons feelings and ignore them because you only care about helping others. You never seem to care about yourself too the point where there could be someone in love with you and you ignore her to the point she no longer loves you. Which then leaves you all alone again and probably will die alone if you keep this way of living up" Yuzu stated as everyone stared at her slightly slacked jaw, even Isshin as he leaned his head through the window to stare at his daughter as if she grew a second head.

". . . . The hell is happening in that college you two are going to" Ichigo asked bluntly as he was more concerned of Yuzu's cynical attitude to her pointing out his way of living

"Ichi-Nii, this isn't about me. This is about-"

"No I have to agree with my son. The hell is going on with that college you are going to" Masaki interuptted as she was worried for her daughter's wellness

"Well what do you expect" Karin added in as they looked at her for an explanation "Yuzu here is so kind and polite that most people would try to take advantage of that. She's just lucky I'm there to beat the crap out of the guys who try to get near her. Doesn't really help that our dorm is next to a damn frat house" Karin said in disgust as Ichigo stared at his parents, Isshin included as he climbed in through the window and stood next to them

". . . Kisuke" Ichigo asked

"Kisuke" Masaki confirmed

"I'll definitely talk to Kisuke about this" Isshin agreed as the trio made sure they'll get him to get rid of that frat house in any way possible

"It creeps me out how you guys get along when something is happening to Yuzu" Karin asked dryly as the three of them looked at each other and shrugged while Yuzu sighed

Ichigo let out a heavy breath as he shook his head "Well if you have your things put them in your rooms, they're the same as you left them" Ichigo said as he began walking out the clinic

"Might as well start dinner early" Masaki said as the strange conversation they had is now behind them "Yuzu would you be a dear and help me" Masaki asked politely as Yuzu nodded as the two left the clinic and headed towards the kitchen leaving Karin and Isshin in the clinic by themselves

Karin turned her head towards her father "So are you going to give Ichigo a talk or are you waiting for the point where he becomes depressed again before you talk to him" Karin asked dryly "Because we all 'love' how he is when he is like that" Karin asked sarcastically as Isshin sighed

"I'll talk to him, it'll be hard with that thick skull of his but I'll talk to him" Isshin said as Karin let out a scoff

"Looks who talking about thick skulls" Karin said as she left the room as Isshin grumbled in response as he followed her out the room

The day went by with Ichigo spending time with his family, excluding Isshin as Masaki told him to watch the clinic for patients as they made dinner

"So Ichigo" Masaki asked as Ichigo put down some plates along with Karin before looking at her "You never told us the girls name. Urahara wouldn't tell us saying that it would be better for you to tell us all about her" Masaki said as Ichigo swore mentally that he was going to kill Kisuke one of these days

"Her name is Shigure Kosaka" Ichigo told her as Yuzu began putting food on the table

"That's a really pretty name" Yuzu said happily as she turned to Karin "Karin, mind getting dad" Yuzu asked as Karin agreed and went to get him

"So is she pretty" Masaki asked as she watched her son jump a bit at the question she asked

". . . . . Yes" Ichigo relented after a few moments of silence as he could feel the blush come onto his face "She's really beautiful" Ichigo informed as Yuzu let out a little happy squeal at her brother

"I really want to meet her" Yuzu said happily "I always wanted a big sis" Yuzu said ecstatically as Ichigo blushed and took a step back

"Hold on! I wouldn't even call what we have a relationship" Ichigo shouted in embarrassment as Masaki looked at her son dryly

"Really Ichigo, are you really that horrible with romance that you don't know whether you're in a relationship or not" Masaki said bluntly making Ichigo flinch as she sighed "Alright then, seeing as I was never there for your childhood and your father was never good with romance either-"

"Oy! Don't crowd me with him!" Ichigo shouted

"I might as well start teaching you the mind of a woman as you probably are too oblivious" Masaki said as Ichigo added another 'Oy' when she said that "Now then, how do you feel when she's around" Masaki asked

"Are we seriously having this conversation" Ichigo asked with a faint pink tint on his cheeks which Masaki pinched lightly with a smile as she laughed softly

"I'm being serious right now Ichigo, I need to know if you truly do care for her or it's just some puppy love or real lovey dovey stuff" Masaki said seriously

". . I can't believe you said all that in a straight face" Ichigo deadpanned

"I'm being serious Ichigo. Now tell me, how exactly do you feel when you're around her" Masaki asked

"Can we do this when the OTHERS are not listening in as if it was gossip" Ichigo said dryly as he turned his head to see his family sitting at the table with big grins on their faces as Ichigo glared at them

Masaki let out a sight "Fine. We'll have this conversation after dinner" Masaki relented as she and Ichigo joined the rest of the family to dinner

* * *

><p>After dinner with Yuzu and Isshin cleaning the dishes and putting them away, Masaki asked him to, Ichigo was sitting on the chair next to the couch where his sister and mother were sitting at<p>

"Now back to what we were talking about before" Masaki said with a smile while Karin smirked

Ichigo let out a groan "I was hoping you would forget" Ichigo admitted as Masaki laughed softly

"Come now Ichigo, when it comes to the happiness of my children you should know how far I would go to make them happy" Masaki said as she smiled at him

Ichigo stared at her for a moment before sighing as he relenting "Alright, alright I'll talk" Ichigo said tiredly as Masaki's smile grew bigger. Ichigo put his fist against his chin as he thought about what to say. Ichigo began thinking of the short time he spent with her and the smile she usually gave him from time to time. He didn't realize that when he began thinking this he began smiling as well

Masaki saw this along with Karin and smiled along with him knowing that he actually found someone to make him happy

"I guess" Ichigo began after the moment of silence he had thinking "I guess I would say whenever I am around her, I'm just happy to be with her" Ichigo said softly as the smile stayed on his face "Just being around her, seeing her smile, I don't know how to explain it really. It's just that her being around me is just" Ichigo said not really knowing how to word how he feels

Masaki got up from the couch and walked over to Ichigo and leaned down to give him a hug "I'm glad you finally found someone who could do that to you" Masaki said softly as Ichigo hugged her back not caring rest of his family came over watching with grins on their faces "Now if only you stop being so damn stubborn about it and go to her then I'll be happy" Masaki said with a huff

"Mom you know I can't shirk my duties like they are nothing" Ichigo said tiredly as Masaki sighed

"Aren't your sisters going into the same profession as you" Masaki asked dryly as she turned to her daughters

"Truthfully I wanted to go play soccer but I wasn't one to join an all girl team so I decided to go the other route and become a doctor like dad and Ichi" Karin explained

"I'm actually doing two things. I'm becoming a nurse and I'm taking a profession in cooking" Yuzu said happily

"Like you even need help for the latter part" Ichigo said with a chuckle as Yuzu stuck her tongue out playfully

"And there you have it Ichigo, two people to take over the clinic for you" Masaki said with her hands on her hips

Ichigo sighed as he shook his head "Just because they're going into the same profession doesn't mean they can just finish school like that and take over my job like it's easy" Ichigo said dryly as everyone gave him a bland look

". . . . Didn't you finish college and medical practice in a span of five years where it should have taken way more than that to finish. And didn't you also take Isshin's job and kicked him out the second you got your doctorate" Masaki deadpanned as Ichigo looked away slightly embarrassed as he admitted it did sound hypocritical

"So does that mean when I finish I could kick you out like dad" Karin said playfully as they soon noticed Isshin was in the corner sulking "I'm not even going to ask" Karin said dryly

"I'm guessing it's because you keep saying how easy it was for Ichigo to replace him that it's making him feel incompetent" Masaki said as they just ignored him as this was oddly common for them in their family

"So I'll ask again, does that mean the second I get my doctorate you'll stop being a pansy and go to her or are you going to gather some courage and do it before that" Karin said as Ichigo gave her a half-hearted glare

"Oy" Ichigo said slowly as his brow twitched a bit "It doesn't work like that Karin, and besides" Ichigo said sighing "You know what we are, how would I be able to explain that to her" Ichigo said as they all flinched as they remembered none of them were technically human "That and I also told her mom was dead so how am I going to explain that to her" Ichigo said as Masaki slapped her hand against her face

"Why did you tell her that Ichigo when I could have easily met her" Masaki said dryly

"Well it's just in case that she finds out about your grave in the cemetery in town and meeting you would raise questions I don't think she's ready for yet" Ichigo said seriously as Masaki sighed but knew that he was right in a sense "And I really have no idea how she would react to hear what we are" Ichigo said sadly they all frowned at him

"Ichigo love is something that doesn't care what you are" Isshin began as he got out of his corner and stood behind the couch "Take your mother and I for example" Isshin said as he gave his wife a kind smile "Our two species hated each other and yet we fell in love. When I gave up my Shinigami side to save her I didn't take a second thought because all I thought was that someone like her shouldn't be in pain for helping me" Isshin said softly

"He's right Ichigo, if one person truly loves the other than that person doesn't care what they are as long as they know they love them" Masaki said as she walked up to her husband and gave him a passionate hug which he returned

Ichigo and his sisters couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of them. After awhile Ichigo let out a tired sigh "Alright fine" Ichigo said taking their attention "I'll. I'll try, but that doesn't mean I'll just go and just leave this place without any repercussions" Ichigo said as they all huffed knowing once Ichigo is set on something it'll take a lot to change his mind

"Or you're just too embarrassed to see her again" Karin said bluntly as Ichigo scowled at her which she responded by sticking her tongue at him

"Shut up and go call Toshiro" Ichigo said dryly which earned him a kick to the face

Everyone started laughing as they watched Karin beat up Ichigo with a blush on her face while Ichigo held his hands out to try and stop her _'I wonder how Shigure is doing anyways. Probably doesn't have to deal with stuff like this with her friends'_ Ichigo thought as he was kicked in the face by Karin while their family laughed happily at the scene in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon so be prepared for it. Now if you please leave a comment, review, PM and please don't flame I'll see you all later. Have a great day<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ and guess what you get another chapter, I wanted to hold this off until next week but I decided against it. Also I know a few of you thinking this is basically filler. . . It is, sorry but I'm just working things out for this story and I apologize if you hate filler so please bear with me until I get my ideas straight for this story flowing again. Alright so before we begin**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that if you hate it**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further adieu, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Shigure was sitting on a mat in the middle of her room with Tochumaro on her head, who was eating a piece of cheese, while she cleaned Zangetsu. Shigure let out a dry huff "Miu" Shigure said slowly as she set down Zangetsu<p>

"Yes Shigure" Miu said happily who was sitting next to her with a smile on her face

"I know I said I'll tell you about everything" Shigure began as she was referring to a few days ago when Akisame came back from that convention he went to

"Yes and you have been avoided answering me for three days" Miu replied happily as Shigure rolled her eyes

"Yes that's true, but"

"Yes Shigure?"

"Why are they here" Shigure said dryly as she pointed to the three behind Miu. Renka, Freya were sitting politely while Kisara was lying on her side looking uninterested

"Oh them. Well I was talking to them in school about something irrelevant to right now and we sort of stumbled into talking about you. I then told them about how you wanted to kiss some guy because he gave you that blade you were cleaning and they wanted to know who this guy was to get such a reaction from you. So I invited them here" Miu explained happily as Shigure gave her a dry look

". . . . . Didn't I also tell you not to tell anyone else" Shigure said dryly as Miu realized that and laughed weakly with slight embarrassment

"You know how I don't like talking to people about something personal like this" Shigure said as Miu sadden a bit knowing Shigure was right

"Come now Shigure" Renka began "We are only curious about who this guy is to peak your interest" Renka said as Shigure stared at her for a moment

Shigure soon let out a tired sigh "Alright, if it means it'll get you to leave me alone I'll tell you" Shigure said tiredly as Renka clapped her hands in joy

"There is one thing I have to ask" Renka said as a sly smile made its way onto her face "Is he hot" Renka said as Shigure stared at her like she was crazy before thinking about what she said. Shigure had to admit there was a certain. . . Hotness that he had from his piercing warm chocolate eyes, good looks and his muscular physic, especially that day when he chased her with only a towel. Renka was giggling as she never would've expected to see Shigure blush as she had a distant looked to her face with a faint blush on her cheeks. The others on the other hand were staring at her in shock as Shigure was never one to do something like this "Well that answers that question" Renka said as Shigure realize what was happening and shook her head of those thoughts

"I have to admit" Freya said "I would never have thought someone like you would even fall in love" Freya said as Shigure coughed into her fist and looked away embarrassed of her actions

"I'm more surprised at how she's acting" Kisara said as she was now in a sitting position "Seriously though, of all the times we've seen you, you never shown this much emotion or the fact you are talking more than usual. Come on has no one else noticed that she doesn't pause when she's talking or is that just me" Kisara said as everyone realized she was right

"Wow this guy must have really been an impact on you if you would change how you would normally would speak just for him" Renka said in amazement as Shigure blushed again "So what's this guy's name. Seeing as we can't just call him guy all the time" Renka said as Shigure thought about it and relented as she knew she isn't going to keep this to Miu and Akisame anymore as she could hear the others behind the door.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Shigure said as they stared at her for a moment before slapping their hands on their mouths as they muffled their laughter

"Strawberry! Really his name is strawberry!" Renka shouted out as she laughed along with Kisara while the other two were being polite and tried to muffle their giggles. Shigure could also hear the snickers from the others from outside her room

"I said the exact same thing when I met him and it angered him a bit when he told me his name stands for 'He who protects'" Shigure said as Renka rolled her eyes

"I still say his name is strawberry" Renka joked as Shigure let out a small chuckle that stopped the others as they have never seen her chuckle or even laugh

"Is he strong" Kisara asked wondering how strong the guy is

"I only seen his speed and from comparing him to the Elder. I say they are nearly in match for speed, possibly even faster" Shigure said stunning everyone in the room and outside the room who were listening in as she had to admit if she was in the same position of them she wouldn't have believed there was someone whos speed could match the elders or possibly even more. Shigure always had a feeling during the chases he held back and wondered how fast can he truly go

"R-Really, I didn't think anyone could actually match grandfather's skill in speed" Miu said in awe that there was someone as fast as her grandfather and around the same age as Shigure

* * *

><p>Kenichi and his masters along with Elder were listening in to the conversation Shigure was having with the girls "That's sorta terrifying that there is someone as fast as the Elder" Kenichi whispered to his masters who nodded knowing that even if you have strength and endurance it wouldn't matter if you can't hit your opponent. Elder was stroking his beard in contemplation as to why he has never met the man before or even heard of the man if he could match his skill<p>

* * *

><p>"So how did you two meet" Renka said excited to know more about this man who won the heart of the previously stoic woman<p>

"I met him during one of my leaves of absence to look for my father's blades" Shigure said

"I'm guessing you two either crossed paths or even blades at one point during that leave you took" Freya guessed as Shigure shook her head

"No. You see I actually got hurt as one of the members of Yami was able to land a lucky hit on me and I started bleeding out" Shigure said as they looked at her in shock and slight worry "I was able to deal with the members and escaped. I able run across two towns before the blood lost got to me and forced me to stop" Shigure said as she noticed their looks on their faces that they were captivated by the story "And I basically passed out soon after in some random street. If it wasn't for the fact Ichigo was walking by I probably would've been killed by some Yami agent following me or die from blood lost" Shigure said as she realized she never really thanked him for saving her

"What happened after that" Miu asked leaning against the edge of her mat causing Shigure to sweat drop at her excitement

"Well I woke up the next day to find myself in the clinic Ichigo runs and I basically tried to run away after getting my sword back. Sadly it seems he was a strict kind of doctor. He appeared in front of me and I was about to attack him but he knocked me out in a instant and carried me back to the clinic unconscious" Shigure said as she saw the girls gaped at her in shock of someone of her caliber be knocked out like that

* * *

><p>"Hmm~ Either the boy caught her literally by surprise when he knocked her out or he is strong enough to take her down. I know Shigure likes the man but it worries me that someone like that exists and has been under the radar for god knows how long" Kensei said as the other masters grunted as they don't know whether to consider the man a potential enemy or a great addition to the family they have. They filed that thought away as they continued to listen in on Shigure's story<p>

* * *

><p>"After I woke up a second time he scolded me for opening my wounds again and ordered me to stay still as he closed the wound again" Shigure recalled as she remembered him being so gentle when he closed the wound<p>

"He sounds kind of dominating in nature, maybe that's why you like him so mu- OW!" Renka shouted as Shigure hit her with a wooden bokken sword with a faint pink blush on her cheeks

"He is not like that" Shigure said sternly as she glared at the chinese girl "He is by far the most kind and understanding person you will meet" Shigure said scolding the girl

"Alright, alright I get it. Geez, you didn't need to hit me that hard you know" Renka said with a huff as she rubbed the part of her head that Shigure hit

* * *

><p>"Wow didn't think Shigure could be so protective about someone" Sakaki said as the others nodded silently while Akisame who knew about most of the story between Shigure and Ichigo, he couldn't help but smile that during such a short time they spent together a love is blooming between them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh, Shigure what happened next. If you want to continue that is" Miu added quickly as Shigure tossed the bokken back perfectly into its shelf where she took it from<p>

"Well after he treated me we came to an agreement that I have to stay an entire month for me to heal properly" Shigure said as she saw the looks on the girls faces which made her smile a bit as once again if she was in their position she wouldn't believe that she agreed to something like that so easily "But I also had him agree that I would try to escape anytime I choose and he agreed saying that he'll just drag me back" Shigure said as she saw the understanding in their eyes as that part they could believe "It soon basically became a game to the both of us to see how long or far I could go before he catches me. It took me the entire month but I was able to avoid him all the way to the city limits before he caught me" Shigure said proud of her achievement while the others stared at her in shock that someone like her would take an entire month to escape one person's grasp

"It couldn't all be just chasing with you two if you became so. . . Happy around him" Renka said as she chose her words carefully, not wanting to anger the weapon mistress

"Well" Shigure began "Miu you know I have problems sleeping right" Shigure asked as Miu nodded

"Yep, you would usually stay awake for most of the week and during the time you would actually fall asleep you would start sleepwalking" Miu said as the others slowly turned to Shigure with a blank look on their faces

"What?" Shigure said not knowing what those looks were. Shigure waved them off as she continued "So basically Ichigo would actually stay awake with me saying 'I wouldn't be a good host if I let my guest be by herself if she can't sleep properly'" Shigure said with a smile as she thought back to how kind he was when he forego his own sleep to stay with her

"Really now" Renka started with a sly smile "So did anything happen" Renka said with the sly smile stretching ear to ear

Shigure stared at her before the thoughts of her waking up on his sleeping chest came to her as a heavy blush appeared on her cheeks "Nothing that would cause concern about" Shigure said shyly as she looked away coughing into her fist making Renka's sly smile contagious as Kisara and Freya had one as well while Miu held her hand against her mouth not knowing what to say about that

* * *

><p>"Apa~ Look at Shigure's face, it's so red" Apachai said childishly while the others chuckled at Shigure as they were having fun seeing Shigure act normal and not so stone like and cold<p>

* * *

><p>"During the month I spent with him he taught me how to cook after I asked him how as I felt kinda like I was freeloading and wanted to help him with something around the house" Shigure said as the girls raised a brow<p>

"House?" Kisara asked

"His clinic is the front portion of his house" Shigure clarified as the girls let out an sound of understanding "So as I was saying. He basically taught me how to cook and I help around the house and the clinic whenever I didn't have those chases with him" Shigure said with a smile as she thought back to all the time the two spent together

"I'm amazed how none of Yami actually came after you during that month seeing as you weren't back here in the Ryozanpaku where they wouldn't attack" Miu said

"No they did attack" Shigure said "I was about to do deal with them but Ichigo just walked past me carrying his sword Tensa Zangetsu and walked out of the house" Shigure began to explained as everyone listened intently to her once again "And remember when I said that his speed is the same or more than the Elders" Shigure asked as they nodded "He proved that when he took down a small battalion of Yami members in less then a second" Shigure said as they were shocked that someone could do something like that

* * *

><p>"The more I hear about Ichigo, the more I want to know how he became this strong" Akisame said as the others nodded seriously while the Elder was in deep thought wondering if he should take a detour during one of his leaves to visit that town where this man was currently at. Just to make sure that he is not an undercover member for Yami, for Shigure's sake<p>

* * *

><p>"So did anything else happen during the rest of that month" Miu asked as Shigure thought about it and shook her head<p>

"No not really, all we did was talk together and spent most of our free time together when Ichigo didn't have to deal with a patient or me running" Shigure said as she thought about and even if they really never did anything but talk she felt happy to know that he treated her like a normal person like anyone else

"But I'm guessing you were happy anyways with just being around him" Freya guessed as Shigure nodded as a smile came to her

"It was the best month I had with anyone, I actually wished that the month never end so I could just be there with him" Shigure mumbled as she fidgeted with her hands as she was not use to saying things like this out loud to others

"But you had to leave due to your duties to the Ryozanpaku" Freya pointed out as Shigure nodded sadly as she still remembered how sad he was that she was leaving even if his face didn't show it, his eyes did

"That's correct and also could you all stop listening in, the story is done anyways" Shigure deadpanned as she stared at the sliding door as the room went silent for a moment before the door slammed open with Kenichi and the other masters laughing weakly while scratching the back of their heads excluding Akisame and the Elder who looked at her with a grin

"I'm guessing you knew we were there for awhile" Akisame said as he stroked his mustache

"Before you started laughing at Ichigo's name I knew you were there and decided to let you hear as well seeing as you are all worried about me seeing as you guys are basically family to me" Shigure said as they all smiled

"We were just worried that you may have fallen in love with some punk and have to teach him a lesson but after hearing about him we might as well give this guy a chance" Sakaki said as Shigure slowly raised a brow at him

"I am not some little girl Sakaki, I can handle myself well enough" Shigure said glaring half-heartily at Sakaki who had his hands out in a placating motion

"I know Shigure, I'm just saying we worry about you sometimes" Sakaki said as Shigure gave out a silent huff as she looked away

"Alright how about we have a girls day out" Miu suggested as she wanted to get rid of this tense atmosphere. Shigure turned to Miu and gave her a quizzical look

"Why?" Shigure said simply

"Because if you ever see him again, don't you want to look nice when you do?" Miu asked as Shigure gave her a dry look

"What's wrong with the clothes I have on now" Shigure deadpanned as she gestured to her pink kimono

"Shigure you're a woman, you should know that by looking your best gives you a better chance at making the person fall in love with you" Miu suggested as everyone sweat dropped at her half-excuse for a reason as they could tell she just wanted to go shopping with Shigure

". . . . . You just want to go shopping with me because I talk now, isn't it" Shigure bluntly said what they all thought as Miu flinched as she looked away depressed

"I just wanted to have a girls day out with you because you never participate. Is that so bad" Miu said sadly as she looked even more depressed as Shigure felt guilty

"Dammit, the one I hated about Ichigo is the fact I'm now more influential to emotions of others. Fine, I'll go" Shigure said with a huff as Miu took a complete 180 in her emotions

"Great" Miu said happily "Now maybe we could actually get you in a dress" Miu said happily

"Miu I agreed to go with you. Don't push your luck" Shigure said dryly as Miu laughed weakly "Besides it wouldn't be the first time I wore regular clothing"

"You wore regular clothing" Everyone said simultaneously

"Yes, because when I met Ichigo the only pair of clothing I had was ruined so he gave me a replacement set of clothing that were my size" Shigure said as they looked at her with a blank look "Before you even ask why he had women's clothing he told me it was better to be prepared for whatever scenario walks through his clinc's doors" Shigure explained as they were hesitant to believe that

"You say that but how is it that he had clothing in your size" Renka said bluntly as she gestured to her bust as Shigure thought about

". . . . . . Why does he have clothing in my size?"

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-Kun"<p>

Ichigo turned to see Orihime "Oh, Inoue. How are you" Ichigo asked as he stopped sweeping the steps in front of his clinic as he was currently avoiding his father's constants jibes along with Karin who were saying he should man up with him responding to her to call Toshiro and leave him alone. That rebuttal ended with him getting a black eye that stayed on his face for awhile even with the fast healing he has

"I was just coming back from the store and I decided to take a small detour and see how you're doing" Orihime said as she held up the bag of groceries in one hand

"I see" Ichigo said as Orihime was about to say something but stopped "Is something the matter?" Ichigo asked noticing the confused look on his friend's face

"I don't know, it's like that feeling that someone is talking about you but not directly at you but is still talking about you. You get what I mean" Orihime said cryptically

"Uh~" Ichigo murmured as he had no idea how to respond to her so he just nodded as he just thought this is just Orihime being Orihime

* * *

><p>"Anyway" Shigure said after shaking those thoughts out of her head "Ichigo isn't exactly a pervert like Kensei here" Shigure said gesturing to Kensei who gave out a small chortle as he didn't deny that fact<p>

"You sure" Renka said with a sly smile

"Yes I'm sure" Shigure deadpanned as Renka let out a huff

"Well anyways it's barely noon, so let's get going girls" Miu said happily as the door opened to reveal Miu in regular clothing

"When did you" Shigure began as she wondered when did Miu leave to change. Shigure was cut off when Miu grabbed her hand "H-Hey, Miu!" Shigure exclaimed uncomfortably as Miu began to drag her out of her room as the other girls followed giggling lightly. Shigure turned to Akisame and mouthed to him 'help'

"Come now Shigure, humor the girl. It's not everyday she gets to have fun with you" Akisame said as even he was struggling not to laugh at the scene while the others were chuckling. Shigure glared at him before relenting with a sigh

"Alright Miu, you don't have to drag me but what I said about dresses still stands" Shigure said sternly as Miu nodded as she left the Ryozanpaku with the other girls and Shigure slowly behind them _'I wonder how Ichigo is doing. Probably better than what I have to endure'_ Shigure mused as she followed the girls on their day out

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you all in a week with the next update. So if you please leave a comment, review, PM and please no flames. I'll see you all later, have a great day.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back to another update to A Loving Blade. I just want to say sorry if I held this out to long for you, couldn't really get this chapter right so if you hate it I apologize but please keep it to yourself. Now before we begin**

**Characters in the story may become OoC, I apologize if you don't like that**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Talking to inner'_

_**'Hollow'**_

'_Zanpakutō'_

**Now then without further adieu, Lets begin**

* * *

><p>"So what are you up to Kisuke" Yoruichi asked as she walked into the living area of the shop to see Urahara messing with some device on the low table he was sitting at<p>

"Nothing~" Urahara replied playfully as the device sparked as he twisted a screw into a lot on the side

"Kisuke whenever someone says nothing is going on it just means something is going on" Yoruichi replied dryly as Urahara stopped messing with the device and gave her a pout

"You're no fun you know that" Urahara said playfully as Yoruichi rolled her eyes and sat down on the other side of the table to him "Well if you really want to know I'm working on the next part of Operation: Loving Blade" Kisuke said as Yoruichi gave him a blank

"You named a plan, Operation: Loving Blade. . . . What, was Sacred Love taken" Yoruichi joked at the horrible name for a plan

"Oh ha ha, very funny Yoruichi. And for your information, yes it was taken actually" Urahara stated as Yoruichi gave him a dry look "Well anyways, I'm planning on taking Ichigo to Koryo **(A/N: I have absolutely no idea what the town they live in is called so I'm using the school's name)** to have him spend time with Shigure" Kisuke said as the device turned on with blinking lights as Urahara laughed with joy.

"How exactly are you going to get him there or more importantly, how the hell are you going to get him to agree on going" Yoruichi asked curiously as Urahara's shoulders started shaking with laughter

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Yoruichi" Urahara said as he was chuckling in a low tone causing Yoruichi to scoot away from him "Don't worry about a thing" He said with a big grin

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean an Arrancar was spotted in Koryo town!" Ichigo asked in both shock and exasperation that he needs to go deal with the Arrancar miles away from his home<p>

"The scans Sereitei has recorded in the area doesn't lie Ichigo, for some reason it's just standing there waiting and Central 46 isn't letting anyone deal with it in fear of losing a high member so they're asking you to deal with it" Urahara explained as Ichigo let out a tired sigh not noticing the mirth in the ex-captain's voice

"So how the hell am I supposed to get there, I can't just get rid of my body and leave it. And before you even ask why it's because I don't trust you or Kon to take care of it. Not with all that crap you had Kon do with my body while I was away. Karakura Raizer, the hell were you thinking" Ichigo said dryly as Urahara held his hands up at Ichigo's rant

"Calm yourself Ichigo, I've actually been working on a device to let me travel anywhere around the living world and much faster than any other mode of travel we could possibly think of" Urahara explained while Ichigo gave him a questionable look

"Exactly why did you make something like that" Ichigo asked wondering what's the main point of building such a device if he is never leaves the shop or if he has a ulterior motive

"What? I get bored being in this town time to time and I wanted to go somewhere fun. I heard Hawaii is nice this time of year" Kisuke said happily as he hoped it would convince the man in front of him

". . . . . Do you honestly expect me to believe you made something like that for the sake of a vacation" Ichigo said in a deadpan manner before noticing Urahara was in the corner

"Is it so wrong to have a vacation once in 500 years" Urahara sniffed as he cried

"O-Oy are you seriously crying!" Ichigo exclaimed as he had no idea Urahara could emotional like this "Alright I'm sorry for doubting you so how about you use that device to take me to Koryo before the Arrancar does any damage there" Ichigo asked desperately as he didn't notice shit-eating grin on the mad scientist's face before it returned to the sad look on he had before

"Of course Ichigo" Urahara sniffed as he was still in character "Just stand right there and I'll send you to the coordinates" Urahara as he pushed the buttons on the side of the device and aimed it at Ichigo "Alright all set and ready to go. You may have a slight tingling sensation when you get out though" Urahara warned as Ichigo rolled his eyes

"Just get it over with. The sooner I deal with the Arrancar the sooner I can get back here" Ichigo said irritated as Urahara nodded as he pushed a button and the device glowed

"Oh and by the way Ichigo" Urahara began as Ichigo raised a brow at the man "Isshin will cover for you, so have fun" Urahara said with a sadistic smile as Ichigo looked at him utterly confused

"Wait wh-"

_***ZAP!***_

"-at?" Ichigo said as he noticed he wasn't in his clinic anymore and was standing in front of a giant door with a sign on top of it. Ichigo stared at the sign before letting out a low growl after he read what it said as his sclera turned black and his pupils turned an ominous gold** "Kisuke"** Ichigo's warped voice hissed out with pure unadulterated rage as he realized where he was currently standing in front of **"Urahara" **He was currently standing in front of the Ryozanpaku

* * *

><p>"Okay I got to admit that was evil of you to do that to him" Yoruichi said as she walked in with Isshin who nodded<p>

"I know I'm one to screw my son over once or three times a day but that went a little too far don't you think" Isshin said as he worried for his old friend's health when his son returns

"Oh pshaw, I'm sure Ichigo won't be mad" Urahara said waving off the impending doom he signed himself on as his friends looked at him worriedly "I'm sure when Ichigo returns he'll give me a big thank you for helping him with Shigure"

* * *

><p><strong>"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!"<strong>

* * *

><p>". . . . . So do you want to help me write his eulogy" Yoruichi asked Isshin in a deadpan manner<p>

"I'll go see if there's some papers lying around for us to fill out" Isshin said dryly as the two walked away from the mad scientist who huffed at them

* * *

><p><span><em>'Calm yourself Ichigo, there will be a time and place for you to kill Kisuke'<em> Zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind but was actually thinking if he could figure out a way to tell Urahara that he did good job by sending them here so that drizzle in Ichigo's inner mind could finally stop

_**'O-Oh my god'**_ Shiro laughed as he was rolling on the 'Floor' of Ichigo's inner world _**'This has got to be the greatest thing he has ever done to you'**_ the albino said still laughing as Ichigo appeared in his inner mind and stomped on his hollow personality's stomach

_'Shut the hell up Shiro'_ Ichigo said hotly as Shiro tried to muffle his laughter but failed and kept on laughing which earned him another stomp

**_'You have to admit'_** Shiro said as he got up and wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes _**'You fell for his plan like an idiot'**_ Shiro said which earned him a punch to the face that sent him flying across the open sky of the inner world

_'Shut the hell up Shiro before I end you'_ Ichigo threatened as Shiro just let out a chuckle when he landed on another tower

_'Ichigo, I think you should return to your body. Someone is here'_ Zangetsu said as Ichigo exited his inner mind to see he was still standing in front of the gates but noticed several signatures on top of the gate. Ichigo looked up to see six individuals, two he instantly knew

"Well isn't this a surprise Shigure, Ichigo came to visit" Akisame said staring down at the orange haired doctor while Shigure looked like she wanted to tackle him "Mind explaining what you're doing here. Or why we felt such killing coming off of you a moment ago"

"Well shit"

* * *

><p>~Few minutes earlier~<p>

"You're all insane!" Kenichi cried out as he was in a new tortu-Training device that Akisame created for him

"Just keep running or those electric spikes will impale you" Akisame said nonchalantly as he took a sip of the green tea Miu just brought him

"So what does this thing help him with" Sakaki asked lazily as he drank a can of beer

"Just his endurance, nothing more" Akisame replied casually

"Are you kidding me! You could've done that by making me drag you around the city instead of this!" Kenichi shouted at his master in disbelief

"Mm~ You're right. We'll go running after an hour of this" Akisame said with a mischievous smile on his face

"You're evil! Evi- ACK!" Kenichi choked when a wave of cold suffocating killing intent covered the surrounding area causing Kenichi to pass out. Akisame rushed to Kenichi and pulled him away from the device before he actually impale himself on the machine

"What is this evil killing intent" Kensei asked as he appeared next to Akisame along with the other masters "Miu actually passed out from the sheer denseness it has" Kensei said as Akisame laid Kenichi down on the ground gently as all the masters stared in the direction of the gate and rushed towards it without a moments haste

They all jumped on top of the gate to see where it was emanating only to find it in front of them as they stared down at the orange haired man "Is that" Akisame asked silently to himself as Shigure instantly knew who it was.

"Ichigo" Shigure said breathlessly as the masters turned to her

"Wait. That's Ichigo" Sakaki asked making sure he heard it right that the man before them, emanating such killing intent, was the same guy Shigure fell in love with. Shigure just answered with a nod as she didn't move her gaze from him as her body shook a bit as Kensei could tell from the body language she was giving out she wanted to tackle him.

The wave of killing intent soon dissipated as Ichigo looked up and the masters swore they saw black and gold in his eyes but kept it for reference later. Akisame knowing he had to say something as an awkward silence fell onto them, spoke up "Well isn't this a surprise Shigure, Ichigo came to visit" Akisame tried joking as Ichigo stared back at them unflinching and he knew was better to just get straight to the point "Mind explaining what you're doing here. Or why we felt such killing intent coming off of you a moment ago" He questioned as he noticed Ichigo flinched when he said that.

"Well shit"

* * *

><p>"Well shit" Ichigo cursed as he didn't realize he was releasing such killing intent "Sorry, I kinda forgot for a moment. No one was affected by it too badly, right?" Ichigo asked warily as he could tell the men before him were looking at him in a calculative look<p>

"You knocked out my granddaughter and our apprentice if that's what you meant" Ichigo turned to his side to see the biggest of the group standing next to him with speed that rivals a high lieutenant to a low captain. Ichigo was impressed, never before he met a normal human that trained to move this fast and yet this person could.

"Impressive speed old man, I almost lost track of you for a moment" Ichigo said as he was being truthful as he didn't expect him to be this fast and was only lucky that he kept up even if he was caught off guard

"Ho ho~ being able to keep up to my speed when I used 40% is quite impressive. I'm guessing what Shigure said about you being possibly able to keep up with me is fact" The man who Ichigo guessed was the Elder that Shigure spoke of cryptically during her time at his clinic stated as Ichigo noticed everyone else was startled by the fact

"I'm guessing 40% is something grand to you guys right?" Ichigo guessed as they nodded

"Elder never uses more than 20% when scaring people off and you caught it like nothing" the man with the scar Sakaki, as Shigure told him before, said with his arms crossed

"Really? If I could guess what his 100% is then it's nothing compared to my old master" Ichigo taunted as they all looked shock at this new bit of information

"Oh really" Elder asked slowly as he stroked his beard with one hand with passive contemplation

"Yep. She was even called the Goddess of the flash, because she was so fast that no one could touch her" Ichigo said as he noticed the short ones eyes gleamed with perverseness making Ichigo figure out that this was Kensei Ma that Shigure would always state was a massive pervert

"Is this just goddess in power is she a goddess in body" Kensei asked with the gleam in his eyes shinning brightly as Ichigo gave him a dry look

"She could snap your neck in an instant and be on the other side of japan in a span of ten seconds. And I don't mean the west or east side, I mean the north or south point of Japan" Ichigo told him dryly as Kensei gulped at that fact

"You still haven't answered my question Ichigo, why did you let out all that killing intent" Akisame said sternly as Ichigo let out a tired sigh

"Sorry about that, I truly am" Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed he did that all unconsciously while he was talking to his spirits "It's just that I was sent on a job here by someone and I just found out that there was no job at all just him playing a prank on me" Ichigo said bitterly as he clenched his fist as his knuckles cracked "I'm going to break every single bone in his body, repercussions be damned" Ichigo stated seriously as they all sweat drop at the fact he would say that so casually

"Well I'm sure seeing as you have nothing better to do, why don't you join us. I'm sure Shigure here would _love_ to have you here" Akisame said suggestively as Shigure blushed along with Ichigo while the others laughed

"I, I don't see why not" Ichigo said bashfully as Shigure had a bright smile

"Alright then, come on in. We have much to talk about" Elder said as Ichigo watch as he and the others jumped over the wall excluding Shigure who was now standing in front of him

"It's good to see you again Shigure" Ichigo said sincerely before taking off guard as Shigure tackled him with a hug

"I missed you" Shigure mumbled against his chest as Ichigo blushed at the closeness Shigure was but his expression soften as he hugged her back gently

"I missed you too" Ichigo said softly as the two stayed like that for a few moments before they reluctantly let go "Come on. The others are waiting for us" Ichigo said as he walked towards the giant gates and put one hand on the gate and pushed to only find it extremely heavy

"Is something the matter Ichigo?" Shigure asked as Ichigo looked at her

"Nothing, just thinking" Ichigo responded knowing his human body isn't that strong to push the door without Reishi to absorb and for some reason the area lacked a bit of Reishi to help him _'OY, Shiro I need you for something' _

_**'Already on it'**_ Shiro quickly replied as Ichigo felt his hollow nature strengthen his muscles as he pushed again and the door was sent into the walls on the other side of the gate with a massive crash

_'I think you gave me too much'_ Ichigo thought meekly as he noticed the cracks in the giant wall the walls hit

"You didn't have to use that much strength to open the door Ichigo" Akisame said as he and the man with dark skin and silver hair, that Ichigo realize was Apachai, pulled the two doors out of the wall and back in its original position

"Sorry about that. Didn't realize I used too much strength" Ichigo said as the masters looked at him in wariness

"What happened!" Ichigo was thankful for the kid to wake up with a shout that took the masters attention off him.

"You passed out from a killing intent Kenichi, seems we need to toughen your resolve some more to handle tougher killing intent" Elder stated as Ichigo was slightly perturbed to see all their eyes glowing when he said that last part

"Ugh, I feel so lightheaded" A girl wearing an apron said as she walked out a sliding door as she held the side of her head

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean for you two to be affected by it" Ichigo said sincerely as the girl Ichigo realized was Miu as she was the only girl other than Shigure here

"Don't worry about it, as long as you didn't mean to do it then there is no harm done" Miu said happily as if nothing happened making him realize that the girl was sort of an airhead "So may I ask who you are" Miu asked politely

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, it's a pleasure" Ichigo introduced himself as he noticed the girl stare at him blankly. She turned her head slowly to Shigure as she pointed to Ichigo as weapon mistress nodded silently with a faint blush. Miu let out a squeal that shocked Ichigo as he had no idea what just happened as Miu rushed towards him

"It's such a pleasure to meet the person who stole Shigure's heart" Miu said with her eyes sparkling and her hands clasped together as Shigure seemed to choke a bit when she said that

"U-Um, it's nice to meet you too" Ichigo said unsure what to do at the moment as he gave her weak forced smile

"So um, what are you doing here" Kenichi asked as Ichigo gave him a nod of appreciation at the change of subject

"Well I was supposed to come here on a job but apparently the job never existed and it was all but a twisted prank of my friend who gave me the job" Ichigo half lied as he was supposed to come here for a job but not one they would understand

"What was the job" Sakaki asked as he pulled out a beer and popped it open

"Sorry, can't say" Ichigo said avoiding the question as the masters stared at him

"So how long are you going to stay" Miu asked as Shigure gave her an appreciative nod as she wanted to know as well but felt embarrassed asking him

"No idea, when does the train out of town come" Ichigo asked as he seriously doesn't know when the train comes but most importantly. He has no idea where the hell in Japan he is at the moment.

"There are no trains today because apparently there was an accident on one of the tracks that stopped all trains from leaving or coming" Kensei explained as they all entered the living area as Ichigo looked exasperated when he heard that. And he couldn't use a plane because he didn't bring his passport and he couldn't just shunpo his way back as that would raise suspicion and questions about why was there a man with orange hair appearing out of nowhere and disappearing all around Japan.

"Well it seems I'm stuck here until the problems with the trains are fixed" Ichigo said with sigh as he crossed his arms as the group entered the living area of the giant dojo and sat down at the table with the others

"How about Shigure shows you around town" Miu said bring Ichigo's attention to her "I'm sure it'll be a great way to reconnect with her while she shows you around town" Miu asked as Shigure nodded as Ichigo sighed knowing what the girl was doing and contemplated about the idea

_**'Do it'**_ Shiro said appearing in his mind _**'You know you want to'**_

_'Shut up Shiro' _Ichigo thought back to his hollow

_'I agree with the hollow, do it'_ Zangetsu said joining in the conversation _'It would do some good for you to spend time with girl'_ Zangetsu said

_'I can't believe you two are actually doing this'_ Ichigo thought to them in exasperation

_**'Just shut up and take the girl out on a date'**_ his two spirits said at the same time which irked him a bit before going out of his thoughts to notice everyone looking at him curiously

"Sorry, did something happen" Ichigo asked as he immediately forgot that he was with others while speaking to his inner spirits. Every time he talks to his spirits while being away he would stare off into space.

"We were just waiting for your answer and then your eyes turned dull as you had an aura of concentration surrounding you as if you were meditating. Quite interesting how that happened" Elder said with great interest as Ichigo flinched

"Sorry, whenever I go into deep thought I usually tune everything out when I do" Ichigo replied as that was sort of true when he usually talks to his spirits he ignores everyone else until someone shakes him out of it "But anyways, sure why not. I might as well get familiar with this town if I'm going to be here for awhile" Ichigo said trying to change the subject off him and onto something else

"Great! Come on Shigure" Miu said happily as she began pulling Shigure out of the room

"H-Hold on, what are" Shigure didn't get a word in as Miu dragged her out the room and into her room

". . . . Well that just happened" Ichigo stated dryly as everyone nodded in agreement "You have questions I can tell. Just ask already" Ichigo said dryly as he stared at the masters while Kenichi wondered if he should be listening to any of this

"We just want what's best for Shigure, we think of her as family so just one thing" Akisame stated as Ichigo raised a brow as the masters eyes glowed white as the seemed to loom over Ichigo "You hurt her in anyway and we will forego our peaceful nature to take you down" Akisame threatened slowly as the masters let out their own killing intent that knocked Kenichi out once more. Ichigo silently rolled his eyes as he realize that the killing intent was only directed at him so Shigure wouldn't notice

_'Shiro, if you please'_ Shiro let out a sadistic squeal as Ichigo's eyes turned golden as his killer intent smothered theirs "I won't do anything to hurt her, I swear to you on my sisters lives that I won't" Ichigo said narrowing his eyes at them as they couldn't believe such killing intent, that could smother all theirs combined, could even exist "I want you to understand I do care for her and you don't need to worry about anything" Ichigo said as he let go of his killing intent as they relaxed a bit "Now you got anything else to ask or are you just going to badger me about Shigure's well being" Ichigo asked dryly putting what just happened behind him

"Alright" The Elder drawled slowly "I wish to know how you became this skilled at such a young age, if you're willing tell us" he asked what the others were thinking as well

"Sorry but that's something I won't let any of you find out about. I may tell Shigure in the future but that's only when I have her absolute trust never to tell anyone else" Ichigo explained sternly as he did not want anyone of the living to know what he is. The masters nodded as the door opened to reveal Miu with a smile on her face

"Come on Shigure" Miu said walking into the room as she beckoned Shigure to come in. Shigure walked in as everyone gawked at her in surprise.

Shigure was wearing a light pink, long sleeve blouse that hung off her shoulders and white pants while standing on high heels. The entire outfit clung to her curves that made Kensei have a nosebleed but the most eye drawing part was the fact Shigure had let her hair down "Could you stop staring at me. It's embarrassing" Shigure muttered as she had a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked away from the group

"Ugh, my head. What happened" Kenichi muttered as he picked himself up and looked at Shigure "HOLY! Is that you Shigure!" Kenichi shouted in amazement at his master which earned him a slap to the back of his head by Akisame and Miu, the latter of which seemed irked for some reason

"Come on Ichigo, tell her what you think of her outfit" Sakaki said chuckling as Ichigo said nothing as his hair covered his eyes

At the moment Shigure walked in Ichigo went into his inner world by force thanks to Shiro _'Dammit Shiro, I'm not letting you have control so get back in your damn cage!'_ Ichigo shouted at Shiro as Zangetsu was helping him contain Shiro. Even Tensa came out of his spot in Ichigo's mind to come and help restrain Shiro

_**'Dammit Ichigo! I'm your instincts and as your instincts I say take her NOW!' **_Shiro shouted as Ichigo punched him while Zangetsu put him in a strangle hold and Tensa brought out thick chains

_'There is a time and place to do something, Ichigo may take things fast at times but this isn't one of those times'_ Zangetsu said as Tensa agreed as the two began tying Shiro up

_'Oy, I'm standing right here you know!'_ Ichigo shouted at his Zanpakutō spirits who ignored his protests

_'Enough Ichigo, they're calling you. We'll be sure to restrain him during the date, and if you say it's not a date we WILL let Shiro go'_ Tensa said seriously as Ichigo glared at him but muttering curses as he left his inner world to hear the last bit of Sakaki's question

"I think you look amazing" Ichigo mumbled out his answer as he looked away with a blush as Shigure let out a small smile

"Well we shouldn't keep you two. Go on, have fun" Elder said as he waved them off as the others grinned

"Don't do something I would" Kensei said with a mirthful chortle as Ichigo stood up rolling his eyes at the small master as he walked to the door with Shigure

"Really though, don't do anything he would do" Akisame deadpanned as Ichigo rolled his eyes once more before leaving the room with Shigure

". . . . . . . . . . . So we're following them, right?" Sakaki asked as the Elder shook his head

"We would but sadly I already sensed he left already with Shigure and no I have absolutely no idea in which direction they went" Elder stated as the others looked distraught they couldn't spy on them

* * *

><p>Ichigo appeared around a corner a few blocks away from the Ryozanpaku with his arm around Shigure's waist "Well that's a good distance to keep them from spying on us" Ichigo said dryly as Shigure sighed knowing they would spy on her<p>

Shigure was about to say something but she felt something around her waist and saw Ichigo still had his arm around her "Um, Ichigo" Shigure said nervously as Ichigo looked at her before noticing his arm

"S-Sorry" Ichigo let go and looked away blushing as he coughed

"It's alright" Shigure murmured

"So where should we go first" Ichigo asked trying to change the subject but noticed Shigure flinched "You have no idea about anything in town do you" Ichigo asked bluntly as Shigure looked away

"The only time I leave the dojo is to go on jobs to find my father's swords or if the Elder takes us somewhere" Shigure answered as Ichigo sighed shaking his head

"Come on" Ichigo said starting to walk in a random direction as Shigure looked at him confused. Ichigo stopped and looked back at her "Might as well and see if we can find a decent restaurant so we could eat and catch up while we're at it" Ichigo said with a smile that Shigure smiled back and nodded happily as she followed Ichigo wherever he went, not once feeling lost as she was with him

* * *

><p>"Well at least we were able to find a decent restaurant" Ichigo said as they exited the restaurant they recently ate at. Shigure nodded as she walked down the street with Ichigo, walking closer bit by bit closer to him<p>

"So where should we go next" Ichigo asked as he had small smile as he looked at her

"I don't know, I'll just follow you wherever you want" Shigure said with a blush as Ichigo blushed as well. Ichigo could hear all his spirits shout at him to hold her hand, especially Shiro who was flailing around in his chains. Ichigo slowly reached for her hand and grasped it as he felt her go tense but relax as she slowly intertwined her fingers with his as the two had a smile on their faces as they continued to walk on not caring where they go as long as they had one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah a little fluff at the end felt nice to make, kinda cheesy but nice. Well that's all I have, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so if you please leave a comment, review, PM but please no flames and I'll see you all later, have a great day.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone did you miss me. I apologize for not updating in such a long time it's just that I had better things to do than listen to a certain few of you who want me to do _MY_ story the way you want it to be. Well I'm sorry but it's not going to work like that, if you want a story the way you want it then make one yourself and leave me the hell alone**

**Sorry about that but I had to get it out of my system. I will still update this at least once a month but that's it as I care more for my other stories than this one as they may not have as much views but it's just fun to make them. Which is the main reason why I make these stories in the first place, for fun**

**Also to be truthful I actually forgot what I was doing for this story and had to re-read it to get the gist of it. But this chapter is basically something that has been floating around in my mind for awhile and I thought _'What the hell, might as well mix the two ideas I have together'_ which in turn made this chapter so enjoy if not keep it to yourselves.**

**Well anyways before we begin**

"Talking"

**"Hollow"**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Ichigo let out a yawn as he walked down the empty halls of the dojo towards the kitchen. It was early in the morning around five or six, Ichigo didn't check, as no one was awake yet as he decided to explore the place a bit. Ichigo opened a random door and found himself in the entrance of a kitchen where he saw Miu getting out some ingredients<p>

"Ah, Good morning~" Miu said politely as she turned to see who came into the kitchen this early in the morning

"Good morning Miu" Ichigo said with a yawn as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk

"How are you adjusting to being here Ichigo" Miu asked politely as she began chopping up some ingredients

"Don't know, I just got here yesterday" Ichigo said as he poured himself a glass of milk

"Well I mean how are you adjusting to being with Shigure again after so long" Miu asked with a smile

"I must admit it's great to see her again after so long" Ichigo said as he finished his glass of milk as he set it down in the sink and put the carton of milk back in the fridge

"Really~" Miu said with a big smile as Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her

"Miu, I have two little sisters I know what you're doing so stop it" Ichigo stated dryly as Miu giggled

"Want anything specific Ichigo, I'm going to make breakfast now" Miu asked politely as Ichigo shook his head

"No thanks, I'm going out for a walk. Tell the others that I probably won't be back until later" Ichigo said heading out as he waved goodbye as he left the kitchen

Ichigo kept walking until he was outside and jumped over the gate. He landed softly before walking in a random direction as he's been getting calls from Central about the spirit populace that has been left unattended in the area and it's beginning to bug him. Ichigo found a good spot to hide his body and took out his Shinigami badge. Ichigo pressed it against his chest as his real body fell back before being caught by his Shinigami self as he gently placed the body down where no one could find it

"Alright, time to get to work" Ichigo said softly to himself as he began looking for the spirits in the vicinity. Ichigo soon spent two hours Konso every spirit he could find, which weren't that many but still was noticeable as he didn't want to deal with them later on. Ichigo soon came across a giant mansion as he just walked through the gates and the door as he entered the mansion. Ichigo whistled when he saw the inside of the mansion as it was just very eloquent in design. Ichigo looked around as he walked through some doors until he came upon a dining room where the spirit was residing on the other side. When Ichigo entered the room his eyes soften when he saw the spirit.

The spirit was a little girl was a Tsukirei or possessive spirit as her spirit chain was wrapped around a teenage boy who was eating quietly "Nii-san, there's someone in the house" The girl said weakly as Ichigo's heart went up to his throat when he saw how weak she looked from years of not passing on and being forced to stay by the boy's side. Her hair looked disheveled and messy, her eyes were lacking the light most little kids had, even the spirit ones. Even her Chain of fate was just a sliver left before it falls off, showing the giant hole in her chest

Ichigo watched solemnly as the girl kept trying to get her brother's attention before he walked up to the girl and placed his hand on her head. The girl looked surprised when he was able to touch her as she flinched before relaxing to his soothing pat "Why are you hurting yourself by being here. You're supposed to move on little one" Ichigo said softly as the girl began to cry

"I can't, I don't want to" The girl said as she kept on crying

"What's your name" Ichigo asked softly as the girl rubbed her hands against her eyes

"My name is Kaede" Kaede said softly

"Pleasure to meet you Kaede, my name is Ichigo" Ichigo said with a sad smile as he was never one to see girl this young hurt like this

". . . . Strawberry" Kaede said after a moment of silence as Ichigo twitched a bit

"My name doesn't stand for strawberry, it stands for one who protects" Ichigo said a little irritated that even a little girl would say his name is strawberry but kept smiling so the girl doesn't feel like she done anything

"But strawberry sounds better" Kaede said with a little smile as some color came back to her eyes as it was now full of mirth

"That may be so but it's my name so you can't just go around changing it, okay" Ichigo asked politely as he internally calmed down

"Okay" Kaede said softly

"Can you tell me the reason why you're staying here instead of passing on" Ichigo asked politely as she just pointed to her brother "Mind explaining why?" Ichigo asked

"Nii-san blames himself for my death, I didn't want him to be like this. I just want him to have a happy life" Kaede said sadly as Ichigo felt his heart go up his throat again when he imagined his sisters in this position

". . . . If I were able to help you say something to your brother once more will you be able to pass on" Ichigo asked as he has an idea that may work

"Really" Kaede said breathlessly as Ichigo smiled and nodded "Thank you, thank you" Kaede said happily as she hugged Ichigo as the light came back into her eyes that's been missing for so many years

"Alright, I'll try and get what I need tonight so just stay with your brother" Ichigo said as the girl had a deadpanned look on her face as Ichigo realized what he said "Never mine, just wait until tonight alright" Ichigo said as the girl nodded

"Promise" Kaede said as she held out her pinky finger which made Ichigo smile

"Promise" Ichigo said softly as he hooked his pinky around hers and shook on it "I have to go now, don't stress yourself alright" Ichigo asked as Kaede nodded "Good, see ya later" Ichigo said as he ruffled her hair a bit before leaving the room then the building. Ichigo pulled out his phone and started calling someone

~Ring~

~Ring~

~Ri-CLICK*

"Yello~" The irritating voice of a mad scientist said happily on the other side of the phone line

"Kisuke I need a favor" Ichigo began

"Don't worry I already have all your things packed and ready to send to your new home" Urahara said happily

"W-Wait! Hold on a minute that's not what I was calling about!" Ichigo shouted at his phone "And why do you have my things packed up in the first place!?" Ichigo added after a pause

". . . . False alarm Tessai, you can put his stuff back" Kisuke shouted in the background of the phones speaker as Ichigo heard a gruff grunt from Tessai

"Kisuke" Ichigo said as he shook slightly in anger

"Now, now Ichigo isn't there something you wanted to talk about" Urahara said happily as Ichigo gripped his phone before letting it go before he breaks it

"Do you still have that device that allows you to let the living see spirits" Ichigo asked as Urahara went silent for a bit

". . . . . Should I be worried" Urahara said as Ichigo could hear the laughter in his voice

"I found a Tsukirei of a little girl" Ichigo said sternly as the line went silent

". . . . . I'll have Yoruichi come and deliver it to you" Kisuke said calmly

"Thank you" Ichigo said back as he ended the call and went to find his body

After finding his body he went back to Ryozanpaku where he found Shigure sitting on top of the wall looking diligent "What are you doing Shigure?" Ichigo asked before finding himself in a hug as Shigure was wrapping her arms around him in the next second "O-Oi, is something the matter?" Ichigo asked hesitantly when Shigure's grip tightened

"No. Nothing at all" Shigure said as she leaned in closer as Ichigo expression softened as he returned

"Jeez, made me worried I did something to upset you" Ichigo joked as Shigure chuckled

"Sorry, it's just that you just been gone for awhile and I was starting to get worried when you didn't come back sooner I thought you decided to leave" Shigure mumbled into Ichigo's chest as the Shinigami looked confused but shook his head as he'll never understand women

"Come on, I wasn't gone that long. It's just" Ichigo said as he pulled out his phone to check the time ". . . . . One in the afternoon. . . . Huh" Ichigo said as he scratched his head as he didn't realize he spent so long looking for spirits to pass on that it was already early in the afternoon "Sorry about that, didn't pay attention to the time. Sorry" Ichigo apologized as Shigure looked up at him with a pout "Look if it makes you feel better I'm starving and I saw a decent restaurant during my walk so why don't we go get something to eat. Because seriously, I'm starving" Ichigo said trying to lighten the mood as he technically did scope out some restaurants as one of the spirits he Konso was hanging around some of them

Shigure scoffed lightly before nodding as Ichigo turned with Shigure as they went off to get something to eat

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon as Ichigo was now lazing about on his side reading a book of chinese acupuncture that Kensei gave to him as a gift to one medical practitioner to another while munching on a cookie. Shigure was sitting next to him cleaning her weapons and Zangetsu. Akisame was sitting on the other side of him casually sipping tea while overseeing Kenichi's training. Kensei was out in his shop in the back while Sakaki was helping Miu get some groceries. The Elder has gone out somewhere as Ichigo learned that this was an average occurrence for the giant to disappear<p>

Ichigo took his eyes off the book to look directly in front of him of the training Kenichi was enduring. Ichigo would sympathize with the boy but it is true about that old saying 'No pain, No gain' . . . Literally. Though Ichigo couldn't complain about the results when it gave him the strength to protect his friends and family

"Come on Kenichi, 20 more minutes and you're done" Akisame said casually as he sipped some green tea. This situation really reminded Ichigo of the time when he first met the Visoreds, especially with the strange training device Akisame strapped Kenichi to

"This is torture!" Kenichi screamed out as he kept on running on tread set on insane speeds for humans, but normal for most Shinigami, while lifting heavy weights on his arms, legs and back. He was also balancing a tea set on his head to boot

"I know I'm not your sensei but quit complaining already" Ichigo said dryly as he was already getting irritated of hearing Kenichi's screams of help that been lasting for nearly an hour

"But this is inhumane!" Kenichi shouted at Ichigo in disbelief

Ichigo let out a scoff "Please, this isn't inhumane. If you want inhumane ask to be a test subject for some strange device of a friend of mine makes and then you'll learn what it means to say inhumane" Ichigo stated calmly as he can already see Kisuke in his mind cackling madly at the thought of having a test subject

"Oh~" Akisame said stroking his chin "What exactly does he do" Akisame asked as Shigure wondered that herself

"He's a candy shop owner" Ichigo said trying to keep a straight face when they looked at him blankly. It was funny because Kisuke was seriously a candy shop owner even if he was a clinically insane scientist

"You're joking" Akisame said after a moment of silence as Ichigo let out a small laugh

"No, he really is a candy shop owner" Ichigo said seriously

"Then the most that he'll do to me is food poisoning!" Kenichi shouted "I'll take food poisoning over this training any d-"

"He's also an ex-mad scientist who still dabbles in the art and always causes trouble with his insane plots he always comes up with at times" Ichigo said stopping Kenichi to finish his sentence as everyone stared at him blankly once more "That was also the truth" Ichigo said with a wide grin as they just stared at him as Kenichi nearly tripped before balancing himself out

"Wh-"

Akisame didn't get to ask whatever question he was going to ask as the gates to Ryozanpaku was kicked opened and slammed against the wall "You have no idea how hard it was to find this place using Kisuke's directions" Yoruichi stated dryly as she walked into the premise while carrying a small case in her hand

"Why didn't you use that thing Urahara invented to help you get here" Ichigo said as subtly as he could to not mention that Kisuke literally developed a teleporter

"Ichigo" Yoruichi began with a tired drawl "Do you honestly believe I would use something of Kisuke's just like that without any consideration of what it could happen" Yoruichi stated bluntly as Ichigo visibly flinched "Besides, it gave me a chance to take the scenic route" Yoruichi joked as she dropped the case at Ichigo's feet "How it going I'm Yoruichi Shihouin, nice to meet ya" Yoruichi said to the two masters that were sitting next to Ichigo and the one standing behind him who came to find out what was going on

Akisame raised a brow at the woman as he remembered Ichigo saying that Yoruichi was one of the people who trained him and wondered what was so important about the case that she had to come over and give it to him personally "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Shihouin, I'm Kōetsuji Akisame" Akisame said respectfully

"And I'm Kensei Ma, my fair maiden" Kensei said with a bow as Yoruichi shook her head in amusement at the short man's actions

"Come now, just Yoruichi is fine" Yoruichi said waving off the pleasantries "And _YOU_ must be Shigure" Yoruichi said gesturing to Shigure who stared sternly at the mocha skinned woman

"Yes, that's correct" Shigure said sternly as she eyed the woman who was a little too friendly to people she never met, it's as if she knew she could take them down if something happened

"Well I have to admit Ichigo" Yoruichi said turning to the orange haired boy with a sly grin

"Oh god no" Ichigo mumbled as he held his head down into his hands knowing what was about to happen

"You sure know how to pick them, I didn't know you had it in you to get such a bombshell" Yoruichi said with a chuckle while Ichigo groaned. Shigure blushed as she stared at the woman in disbelief that someone like her was so carefree even if she was of a higher master class

Kensei chuckled while Akisame smirked as he guessed he shouldn't really worry about Yoruichi as she seemed to much a fun type of person like Apachai than someone who would flaunt their power

"You gave me my package now if you please kindly do one thing. Leave" Ichigo asked seriously as Yoruichi let out a bark of laughter

"Aw~ Silly berry thinks he can boss me around because he's not my student anymore, how cute" Yoruichi said in a childlike voice as Ichigo began twitching in irritation while the others chuckled when they heard her call him berry

"You know for a fact my name doesn't stand for that" Ichigo said tensely

"Shigure what do you think. Isn't berry something you want to call him just to see what happens, I know you do" Yoruichi said as she suddenly appeared behind Shigure with her hands on her shoulders

"True I do find it quite funny but it would rude of me to say it all the time, right berry" Shigure said with a smile as she decided to play along as Yoruichi let out another bark of laughter

Ichigo twitched a bit again as he couldn't really hate Shigure. Yoruichi on the other hand is open for his hatred "I swear Yoruichi one of these days I'm going to do something I might regret" Ichigo said slowly as he brought up his fist as he cracked his knuckles

"If you want to do something you might regret then I suggest the great opportunity right here" Yoruichi said with a sly grin as she gestured to Shigure.

It took a moment to understood what Yoruichi meant as Ichigo gaped at her in complete shock while Shigure turned vibrant red "YORUICHI!" Ichigo shouted in embarrassment as he became red as well.

Kensei doubled over as he tried to stop laughing as Akisame smothered his laughter with his hands. Kenichi at the same time gaped at what Ichigo's old master said and tripped on the treadmill as he was sent flying onto the ground with the weights crushing him that caused a resonating thud echoed throughout the Ryozanpaku compound

"Is he okay" Yoruichi asked Akisame who calmed down and got up

"Don't worry" Akisame said walking up to Kenichi who was trying to get up "This happens once in awhile" Akisame said as he helped Kenichi up and took the weights off "You're done for the day, go take a bath" Akisame said as Kenichi nodded before giving a bow to the others before leaving

"Nice kid, probably won't be anywhere near Ichigo's level at that age but he's impressive" Yoruichi said as they stared at her when she mention _'At that age'_

"When exactly did you train Ichigo" Shigure said as she calmed down the best she could while the blush was still faintly there

"Ah those were good times" Yoruichi said as she began reminiscing

"Thinking of better days old lady Shihouin" Ichigo joked but flinched when his gaze met unadulterated fury in a form of a glare from Yoruichi

"Say that again Ichigo and see what happens" Yoruichi said slowly as Ichigo decided to back down as an angry woman is not something any guy wants to face

"Never mind" Ichigo mumbles as Yoruichi huffs

Kensei chuckled "Feisty" Kensei said with a sly grin as Yoruichi winked at him as the small chinese man comically clutched his heart and swooned

"So back to the good old days" Yoruichi said happily as if what just happened didn't happen "I basically taught Ichigo the basics to our technique, to which I won't disclose, at the young age of 15" Yoruichi said as this surprised them as Ichigo was considered better than him before meeting Yoruichi.

This surprised the masters as she mentioned Ichigo was better than Kenichi is at his age and the boy is already turning 17. If the man sitting next to them was really this powerful at such a young age they wondered how exactly did he do it.

"Remember the time we bathed together in that hot spring Ichigo" Yoruichi said with a sly grin as Shigure slowly moved her head towards Ichigo with a disapproving glare

Kensei laughed heartily "I knew I liked you Ichigo" Kensei said happily while trying to control his laughter as Akisame shook his head at the fact he just heard

O-Oi! It's not like I wanted her to join me" Ichigo said waving his hands in front of him as he tried to defend his honor as Shigure kept on glaring at him in disapproval

Yoruichi chuckled at what she saw "Come now Shigure, lay off the boy because the only reason your mad is because he saw my body and not yours" Yoruichi said suggestively as she lifted the bottom of her kimono up a little as Shigure and Ichigo blushed heavily at what she was doing

Shigure swat her hand away while bringing out her sword as she pointed it at Yoruichi only to notice she wasn't standing next to her anymore. Shigure looked around and found the woman was sitting on the edge of the roof of the dojo

"Could you please stop already Yoruichi" Ichigo said as he dragged his hand across his face in exasperation

"Oh but where's the fun in that" Yoruichi joked but stopped when Ichigo stared at her seriously "Oh fine, I'll stop messing with you. Liked it better when you were younger and so much more naive that I was allowed to get away with this sort of stuff" Yoruichi said with a smile as Ichigo sighed "Now come on, we got work to do" Yoruichi said jumping down from the roof silently

"Wait, we?" Ichigo said completely confused as Yoruichi grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him onto his feet

"You heard me, I didn't just come here just to say hi and go away. I want to help with that job that came up" Yoruichi said with a smile as the other masters raised a brow when she said Ichigo had a job "That and I'm completely bored back home" Yoruichi deadpanned as Ichigo sighed

"Fine" Ichigo said with a sigh "You can help but that's it" Ichigo said as he picked up the case "I'll be back later in the night alright" Ichigo said turning to Shigure who looked at him with uncertainty

". . . . Just be okay" Shigure said slightly above a whisper

Ichigo's expression soften as he leaned down so his eyes were meeting hers "I'll be fine" Ichigo said as their foreheads touched as they looked into the others eyes deeply as he reassured her that he's going to be fine

"D'aww~ Never knew you had it in you to be romantic Ichigo" Yoruichi said with her hands clasped together. The two quickly separated when they remembered they were with others at the moment. The masters chuckled at the scene as Ichigo stomped away from them, completely red at the face as he did so

Yoruichi chuckled at what her old student did before turning back to Shigure "Don't worry I'll have Ichigo back to you as he is now" Yoruichi said with a smirk as she disappeared and reappeared behind Shigure. Yoruichi leaned in to Shigure's ear and whispered one thing "Which is a virgin"

Yoruichi took some enjoyment at Shigure when she stared at her in complete shock when she dropped the tidbit of information "Just wanted you to know that because you're going to be the one who takes the initiative because of that one fact of his" Yoruichi whispered as Shigure blushed heavily at what the mocha skinned woman was suggesting "That and that is basically the reason he never really does anything because he has no idea how to act with a girl so don't take it hard when he hasn't manned up and kissed you yet" Yoruichi added as Shigure blushed even redder

"Well I think I'm done teasing the poor girl" Yoruichi said as she back upright as the others were quite curious at what she was whispering to Shigure to make her so embarrassed "Well I have to go help Ichigo, See you later" Yoruichi said before disappearing from view

". . . . She seemed nice" Akisame said after a moment of silence as Shigure got up and left while Kensei laughed heartily

* * *

><p>Yoruichi appeared next to Ichigo who was in his Shinigami form as he put his body down gently "What exactly were you doing Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow as Yoruichi smiled and held her hands up<p>

"Nothing~" Yoruichi said in a sing-song voice which irked Ichigo a bit

"Forget it I don't want to know" Ichigo said shaking his head as Yoruichi giggled "Come on, let's get going" Ichigo said as Yoruichi already gone to her Shinigami state which didn't really have much of a difference as her outfit was completely the same

The two quickly shunpo across town in a matter of seconds before appearing in front of a mansion Ichigo went to earlier in the morning. Yoruichi whistled at the size of the mansion as Ichigo just walked through the gates with the ex-captain right behind him

As they entered they found Kaede in the dank basement where she was watching her brother attack a wooden post. Ichigo walked up next to Kaede as he watched the girl's brother give one strong jab at the post and destroyed it. The guy huffed angrily before going over to the side and picking up another post as he set it down in the middle of the room before beginning to attack the new post

"Jeez this guy has less of a life than you at this age" Yoruichi half quipped as she was being completely serious about Ichigo not having a life other than fighting

Ichigo stared at her blankly before turning to Kaede as he tapped her shoulder. The girl jolted with a shock before noticing Ichigo and smiled "Come on, let's get ready for you to say goodbye to your brother one last time" Ichigo said with a sad smile as the little girl nodded

Yoruichi began to unpack the contents of the case onto the floor. Once everything is out and put together it looked like an old film projector "Alright, I'm done. Might change into something more fitting if you want to personify yourself as Death and so he won't recognize you" Yoruichi said as Ichigo gave her a nod

Ichigo put his hand over his face as dark reiatsu swirled around for a split second until Ichigo dropped his hand downward. The reiatsu turned into his horned hollow mask as he began covering his body as well until the reiatsu turned into Zangetsu's cloak **"How's this"** Ichigo asked in his warped voice

"Perfect" Yoruichi said as turned on the device as both Ichigo and Kaede began to look more corporeal from a living person perspective

The kid that was training stopped when he felt a presence behind him and spun around in his fighting pose. The kid's eyes widen at what he saw and took a step back. In front of him standing opposing while giving off an aura of death was a creature with a pure white mask with horns was staring ominously at him. But who was standing next to him was what made him lose his breath

"K-Kaede" He uttered when he saw his deceased little sister

"Hello Natsu-Nii" Kaede said softly as Natsu shuffled closer to her not sure if he's hallucinating or not

"Wha-What is going on" Natsu said breathlessly as Kaede walked up to him and hugged him. At that point he broke down and fell to his knees hugging his sister tightly "I-I never thought I see you again" Natsu said softly as tears rolled down his face as he hugged her tighter

**"You have a few minutes to give her peace, that's all I'm giving you"** Ichigo said as Natsu shot his head up at him wide eyed

"So this is really" Natsu said as Kaede nodded

"Nii-san, do you remember what I told you" Kaede said as Natsu nodded

"Yes I do, it was to never give up and win" Natsu said as Kaede nodded before softly pulling away from his hug

"Yes but I want you to do one more thing" Kaede said softly

"Of course, anything" Natsu said quickly

"Have fun"

". . What?"

"I've been watching you for several years, all you've done is regret me dying and constantly putting yourself in danger. Please I know you'll still fight but have fun once in awhile I hate to see you just work and work, never having time for yourself like when we were adopted and had to learn how to handle a business" Kaede said seriously as Natsu looked shocked at what she was saying

"You know I can't, I have a lot of work and training to do. If I do that I won't get anything done. Right now there are people who could easily take me down, I have to become stronger so I don't have time games or being with friends" Natsu said seriously with scowl but jerked back when he realized he was saying this to his deceased sister "K-Kaede, listen-" Natsu tried to talk but Kaede hushed him when she raised her hand

". . . . . You actually looked like him for a second" Kaede said softly with a sad smile

"W-Who?"

"Father" Kaede answered as Natsu balked before his eyes burned with rage

"I am nothing like him, how dare you speak to me like that I would!-" Natsu clamped down his hand against his mouth from his outburst when he realized he was about to threaten his own sister "I-I am so sorry" Natsu said softly. Kaede just smiled sadly before putting her small hand on his hand

"I know you have to fight but that doesn't mean you can't have fun. There are actually people who care for you so please just listen to them and accept help from time to time so you don't burden yourself with this burden, alright" Kaede asked as Natsu looked away before slowly looking back as he bit his lip "Just promise me you'll have fun once in awhile" Kaede asked slightly desperately

". . . Alright. I'll, I'll try" Natsu said hesitantly "If it makes you happy I'll try to be happy for you" Natsu said with a sincere smile

A tear rolled down Kaede's face "Thank you" Kaede said tearing up as the chains that surrounded them started to fade away as the hole in her chest filled itself as she began to disappear "I think, I can rest now" Kaede said slowly with a soft smile as Natsu wrapped his arms around her

"I'll miss you" Natsu sniffled

"I know, I'll miss you two but I'll be in your heart. Remember that" Kaede said with a smile as Natsu wiped the tears out of his eyes as he gave her a smile "Where will I go" Kaede asked addressing Ichigo

**"You'll go to a more peaceful place, don't worry you'll be with others that'll be there for you"** Ichigo said with a sincere smile behind his mask **"When you do get there, ask for someone named Masaki Kurosaki, she'll help you find your way around"** Ichigo said as Kaede nodded as she gave her brother one last hug as her body began to fade away brightly

"Goodbye, Nii-san" Kaede said with tears in her eyes

"Goodbye, my little sister" Natsu said as he hugged her tightly before his arms went through her body as she began to ascend and disappeared

"Thank you for helping me find peace, thank you Ichigo" Kaede said towards Ichigo who waved goodbye to her "Goodbye" Kaede said once more as she disappeared in bright light as a black hell butterfly flew up into the air elegantly

Natsu cried openly as he looked to where the other being was and saw him walking away "Thank you. Thank you for letting me see her once more" Natsu said as he bowed his head slightly

**"No need to thank me, all I did was just give a spirit a chance to rest"** Ichigo said waving off his praise as he walked away from the spirit projector as Natsu watched as he disappeared from view

"That was, wow. I think I'm crying" Yoruichi said rubbing her eyes as she turned the projector off as Ichigo took off his mask and cloak

"Yeah tell me about it" Ichigo said with a grin "Come on, I'm sure the others are making dinner now" Ichigo said as he was about to walk off but Yoruichi stopped him

"What about him" Yoruichi asked pointing towards Natsu who stared up at the ceiling with tears falling down his cheeks

"Don't worry about him, if he's the type of person I think he is he'll keep this a secret" Ichigo said as Yoruichi gave him a skeptical look but shrugged "Now come on, I don't think I can stay here without crying myself" Ichigo said softly as Yoruichi let out a quiet chuckle as they left the place quietly

". . . . So are you going to stay" Yoruichi asked after awhile as Ichigo looked at her confused

"What? Why would I do that, I still have the clinic to run back home" Ichigo said as Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him

"My god Ichigo are you really doing this" Yoruichi said with distaste

"What?"

"Do you even care for Shigure" Yoruichi asked hotly as Ichigo was taken back from her outburst

"What are you- Of course I do!" Ichigo shouted back

"Then why are you leaving her by herself" Yoruichi asked slightly above a whisper with her voice filled with malice

"I'm not leaving her by herself, she has the others" Ichigo tried to defend himself

"That's not what I meant Ichigo" Yoruichi said with a sharp glare "And I know you know what I meant" Yoruichi said as Ichigo stared at her for a minute before looking away with a sigh

"Do you honestly believe that nothing bad will come out of this. I'm a Shinigami for Pete's sake, do you have any idea what she would do if she finds out!" Ichigo shouted at her hysterically

"I think she would love you" Yoruichi said softly as Ichigo's eyes widen at her speculation "Ichigo, you truly are a dense idiot if you think that she wouldn't love you if you told her. I've seen the way she looks at you, you are literally her world in her eyes. It may take time but she'll take what you are in great strides because she isn't some weak willed woman, oh no she's far greater than one of those prats" Yoruichi said stomping her feet "She'll understand you more than you can believe, hell she'll probably tell you how she got those faint scars on her body" Yoruichi said as Ichigo looked at her confused "Her body is covered in them, all very thin and non-existent and from what I could tell it was probably during her childhood from either training or abuse" Yoruichi explained as Ichigo's eyes widened "Everyone has their dark pasts Ichigo so stop hiding behind yours and feel the light against your skin and stay here and live a new life" Yoruichi asked sincerely like a mother would do to her child

Ichigo stood there contemplating what Yoruichi said as he bit his lip hard enough that a trickle of blood rolled down his chin as it healed in an instant "I'll. . . I'll think about it" Ichigo relented as Yoruichi sighed as this was the most she'll get out of him

"Come on, let's go. I still have to tell the other masters about the hot spring incident" Yoruichi said with cat-like grin on her face

"OI! It was bad enough you told Shigure about that but I don't want everyone thinking I'm some sort of pervert!" Ichigo shouted at Yoruichi who started laughing as she ran from him "Hey! Get back here!" Ichigo shouted as he chased her back to their bodies before returning to the Ryozanpaku

* * *

><p>~Next Day~<p>

"Hey, Tanimoto-san!" Kenichi shouted when he saw Natsu pass by him. Natsu stopped at the gates about to leave school as he turned to stare at Kenichi and Miu

"What is it" Natsu asked dryly

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with the others of Shinpaku later" Kenichi asked with a smile along with Miu. Natsu's eye twitched a bit as he was going to say no but stopped himself as he bit his lip. He just stood there for a moment as the smiles on the two residents of Ryozanpaku dropped

"You okay Tanimoto-san" Miu asked sincerely concerned. Natsu stared for a minuted before letting out a tired sigh

". . . . What time" Natsu relented as the two looked at him in complete surprise

"Really?! I would have thought you just say no and then we inevitably drag you with us anyway" Kenichi said jokingly as Natsu brow twitched in annoyance "Well actually we're going right now, if it's alright with you" Kenichi announced as Natsu sighed again

"Fine, let's just get going" Natsu said relenting once more

"Great" Miu said clapping her hands happily "The others are probably waiting for us, come on"

The three of them left the school grounds and continued down the street until they came across the members of Shinpaku Alliance waiting for them

"Huh, didn't think you could actually get him to agree so soon. Nice job" Takeda said with a thumbs up as Kenichi laughed weakly

"Hermit" Freya said towards the blonde

"Freya" Natsu said giving the staff user a nod

"Isn't this wonderful, all of us enjoying ourselves on this beautiful day" Siegfried announced towards the heavens dramatically

"Can we just get going already. I'm getting bored" Kisara said dryly with her hands behind her head

"Come now Kisara this is a good day, even Tanimoto is joining us so that has to be something. Right Ukita" Shiratori asked the judo practitioner

"I agree, it's nice to see the entire gang coming to enjoy this day" Ukita said as Thor let out a loud hearty laugh

"Indeed it is" Thor said with a grin

"Kehehehe, It seems now the Shinpaku alliance is now all together and we begin our operation!" Niijima said dramatically as everyone stared at him blankly

". . . Um actually we're just going out for fun" Kenichi said after an awkward moment of silence

"Then why is Hermit here" Niijima asked pointing towards Natsu who twitched with annoyance once more

"Don't know, he just agreed to come" Kenichi explained as everyone just looked at Natsu

"How about we just get this over with or I swear this will end in a bloodbath" Natsu growled out as everyone just chuckled at his threat

"Wait!" Niijima shouted gaining everyone's attention when his weird antennas popped out of his head "I feel a being of death that walks the earth is coming towards us!" Niijima shouted as most of them thought the explanation he gave them was half-ass

When they looked around they saw Shigure and someone else that they, excluding Kenichi and Miu, never met coming towards them

"How's it going everyone" Ichigo asked with a grin as Shigure just gave them a nod

"Hey Ichigo, what are you doing here" Kenichi asked with a smile

"I was going out to eat with Shigure" Ichigo explained as Shigure nodded with a faint smile

"So your Ichigo" Freya asked as Kisara looked at him with a scrunched up face

"You know me?" Ichigo asked confused

Before any of the girls could explained Shigure gave them a stern glare which made them keep quiet

"Well anyways" Ichigo said slowly as no answered him "We might as well be going, see you all later" Ichigo asked as he turned only to stare at the weird alien before him ". . . . . I've seen weirder" Ichigo said as he walked past Niijima who looked slightly insulted by that. Ichigo walked past them with Shigure as he stared at Natsu who recognized the name her deceased sister said before passing on. Ichigo subtly grinned at him that only he and Shigure noticed as he placed his finger against his lips saying to be quiet

Natsu calmed down and nodded as he mouthed to him 'thank you'

Ichigo and Shigure walked a good distance from them before Shigure stared at him in confusion "What was that about Ichigo?" Shigure asked as Ichigo looked at her.

Ichigo stared at her before smiling sincerely "I'll tell you one day Shigure but not today. I promise" Ichigo answered sincerely as Shigure looked at him confused but went with it as they enjoyed their time together in peace

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't keep it to yourself. Please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you later, have a great day.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, guess who's back to update on time, like I said before I will update once a month and I kept my promise. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting for this because truthfully i started this chapter three weeks ago and I barely finished yesterday because I couldn't really think of anything. So if there is anything you hate about it, please just keep it to yourself and just enjoy the chapter, if not you can just leave. Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon as Ichigo and Shigure returned awhile ago and was now sipping tea on the roof peacefully. They soon saw the gates open and watched Kenichi and Miu come in from their day out with their friends<p>

"Hey Ichigo, Shigure" Kenichi said waving at the two

"Hello you two, did you enjoy yourselves today" Ichigo asked before taking a sip of his tea

"Yea we did" Kenichi answered politely as the two elders dropped down from the roof to sit down on the porch below as Kenichi talked about what they did today with their friends today. After awhile Miu got up from the porch and stretched a bit

"I'm going to go take a dip in the springs" Miu said as she began to walk away but stopped and turned to Shigure "You want to come with Shigure" Miu asked the weapons master

"Sure" Shigure said as she got up to stand next to Miu

"Springs?" Ichigo asked as the two girls turned to him

"Yea we have a hot spring that the master made" Miu explained as Ichigo nodded as the two girls left

After a moment a Kensei appeared next to Ichigo sipping tea while Kenichi jumped slightly at the short master's appearance

". . . .You want to follow them" Kensei said with a mischievous grin and glint in his eye

"Try it and you'll be eating out of a straw" Ichigo said with a heated glare as Kensei moved away from him with a nervous chuckle

"But of course" Kensei nodded as Kenichi took this time to get away from Ichigo if he decided to attack Kensei for his perverted nature

* * *

><p>Shigure slowly dipped herself into the springs as she relaxed at the sensation of the warm spring water<p>

"So Shigure, how are you and Ichigo" Miu asked as she got into the water next to her

"We're fine" Shigure dipping her head into the water so only her nose up would be above water

"I meant how are you two in general as in do you think he loves you" Miu asked as Shigure looked at her before looking down at the surface of the water "Shigure?" Miu asked after awhile of silence

". . . I think he does" Shigure said softly as Miu scrunched her face at that answer

"You think?" Miu asked questionably

"We haven't really. . . done anything but spend time together" Shigure said bashfully as she looked away from the blonde

"But, but you two always act so close together, I thought at least you two kissed" Miu speculated dramatically

"Well it's just. . . . . I don't know how" Shigure mumbled as Miu looked at her for awhile before her cheeks puffed up with laughter "What's so funny" Shigure said in a cold tone as Miu was holding in her laughter and failing at that

"Ahahaha, sorry it's just that I would never think you would be embarrassed about this and yet your able to go into a fight naked" Miu said with full blown laughter before stopping when she saw Shigure's cold stare "Hehe, sorry" Miu apologized

Shigure shifted in her position as she looked away from Miu ". . . I actually am embarrassed" Shigure mumbled as Miu couldn't make out what she heard

"What was that?" Miu asked with a surprise look on her face

"I said I am embarrassed whenever I fight naked. Just that I usually bottle up that feeling until I head into my room and. . . . Scream into my pillow" Shigure said blushing heavily as she can't believe she's telling Miu about this as she noticed Miu's shocked expression "Go ahead, laugh" Shigure said dryly with a huff as she looked away

". . . . It's nice that you still have the concept of humility Shigure" Miu said kindly

"What?" Shigure said dryly when she heard Miu's response

"It just that you always been distancing yourself off around people and never letting them in that most of us thought you never come out of your shell then Ichigo comes along and you started acting more human instead of your silent distant previous self" Miu explained with a smile as Shigure thought about it and knew the girl was right.

She was always stayed away from the others unless she is need but when she met Ichigo she felt something that just made her, act different. Sure she may have tried to attack him once in the beginning which ended up with her unconscious but the time she spent with Ichigo was something she wouldn't give up for anything. The way he completely cares about her well being and the fact he would protect her when those Yami agents came for her but dealt with them with ease sent a strange feeling through her body.

"I really do care for him" Shigure said softly as Miu smiled

"Then show him how much you care" Miu said as that caused two different scenarios in Shigure's mind, one of which made Shigure blush heavily "Uh~ Shigure, are you okay?" Miu said bringing Shigure out of her thoughts

"Yes, of course why" Shigure said quickly as Miu sweat drop at that

"Because you're turning bright red, I think you should get out of the hotspring now" Miu said worried for the weapon master as she was oblivious of the internal imagery Shigure had moments before

"Y-Yes, of course. I'll be going now, are you staying" Shigure said slightly embarrassed as she pulled herself out of the hotspring and wrapped a towel around her body

"I'll be going back in a little bit" Miu said as Shigure nodded before disappearing as she made her way back to the dojo and into her room. Shigure put on her normal pink kimono and was about to go out but stopped. Shigure thought about what Miu said and knew she had to do something to show how much she cared

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sitting outside on the porch as everyone was heading in for dinner. Ichigo stared up at the evening sky as what Yoruichi said to him the other day is getting to him. Ichigo let out a huff as he didn't know what to think, he knows he cares for her but does he truly, emotionally, care for her. Ichigo put his head in his hand as he thought about the times he spent with her, how he felt so happy to be with her that nothing could ruin it.<p>

"Dinner!" Miu called out to whoever didn't come in yet as Ichigo stood up. He decided to think about this and come up with his conclusion in the morning. Ichigo walked into the dojo and towards the dining area. The meal was the same as usual as the masters stole food from Kenichi and had a good time which Ichigo smiled as he never had such joyous time other than being with all his friends

After dinner Ichigo went back to the porch for Shigure as that was where he would always wait for her. Ichigo then continued his train of thought from before and he had to admit that Shigure was someone special to him but he doesn't know what to do. Should he just leave everything in Karakura to come live here with her, because he loves her. . . . Ichigo's eyes widen when he realized he just admitted he loves her "Goddammit, what the hell am I supposed to do now" Ichigo hissed out to himself

**'Ichigo, there are times in your life when you must follow what your heart desires instead of thinking of what may or may not be or else you could forever lose what may have and forever regret that'** Zangetsu said in his mind as Shiro chuckled

_**'Especially when I'm your instinct and as your instinct I'm saying just do it already ya wuss'**_ Shiro insulted as Ichigo mentally flipped him off

_'So what you're saying is that I should just do what I believe I have to do'_ Ichigo asked hesitantly for confirmation

**'Correct'** Zangetsu said calmly

**_'Even I could've told ya that ya idiot partner'_** Shiro said not trying to be mean but to prove a point as Ichigo sighed knowing the damn hollow was right in his own since and the fact his Zanpakuto agreed was the final nail in the coffin in what he must do

Ichigo soon heard Shigure's soft footsteps as she sat down next to him with a thoughtful look on her face. Ichigo stared from the corner of his eye at her pale features that seemed enhanced by the moonlight making her look majestic. Before Ichigo could say anything Shigure beat him to the punch

"Ichigo, can I ask you something" Shigure asked softly

"Of course" Ichigo responded calmly

". . . . Do you. . Like me" Shigure said blushing while fidgeting with the hem of her kimono as Ichigo himself blushed as he couldn't believe that she was actually asking him that

Ichigo sat there in silence as what she said drifted into his mind and something back there snapped as something Ichigo never felt before just washed over his sense of being

"Ichigo" Shigure said with a sad look when he didn't respond

"Sorry it's just, didn't think you catch me off guard like that" Ichigo admitted as Shiro in his mind was screaming at him about instinct and to do something already as the feeling he had was getting stronger

"Ichigo" Shigure said taking Ichigo's attention back "You. .haven't answered yet" Shigure said with a blush as she looked away as Ichigo's eyes seemed to relax. The next seemed like a blur to Shigure as she noticed Ichigo was caressing her cheek and before she knew she was leaning in as he did the same. They were a breath apart as the two were staring into each others eyes as Shigure thought back to what Miu said and swallowed whatever nervousness she had and pulled Ichigo in

The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated but that didn't matter to the two kissers as they both enjoyed the sensation of the others mouths. Their tongues wrangling with one another's as the two pulled each other closer as they deepened the kiss until they needed air. The two pulled away, gasping for air as a string of saliva bridged between their mouths

"I think. . I think that answered it, no" Ichigo asked in a soft voice as he pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned. The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes as they just enjoyed the silence and one another's presence. As Ichigo was holding her something Yoruichi said as well as Akisame came to mind "Shigure" Ichigo said to her

"Hm?" Shigure said looking up at him

"Would you mind. . . If I stayed here, with you" Ichigo asked slightly red in the face as Shigure's eyes widen before her eyes were glossed over with joy as she leaned forward to kiss him again

"Yes, I would be happy if you did" Shigure said as Ichigo began kissing her again, this time with more force as the two didn't know what they were doing but following their instincts. "Ichigo" Shigure moaned out from the kiss as Ichigo stood up while holding her in his arms as he began walking towards her bedroom

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up blissfully as he felt something on his chest to find the raven haired beauty sleeping peacefully. What they did last night was not something he would ever regret. . . Except if Kisuke and his father constantly say something about this moment which he will then solve by smashing their faces into the ground. Ichigo let out a sigh before noticing Shigure stirring in her sleep.<p>

Shigure let out a cute yawn as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with one hand before noticing Ichigo and smiling happily at him "Sorry did I wake you" Ichigo asked softly as Shigure shook her head as she gave him a peck on his lips

"No, I just finished having the best dream I had in years about the man I love" Shigure said with a faint blush as Ichigo himself blushed a bit out of embarrassment, even with what they done already

"I see" Ichigo said calmly as he planted another kiss on her lips before the two got up and dressed. Ichigo pulled out his phone and told Shigure he was going to make a call before going out.

Before Ichigo could put in Kisuke's number he heard sobbing in the back of his mind _'Okay, what the hell is going on in there?'_ Ichigo questioned as he saw Shiro sobbing _'The hell are you crying. . . More importantly WHY are you crying'_ Ichigo asked slightly disturbed by the fact his hollow is crying

_**'It's because you finally listened to me and got laid'**_ Shiro cried out happily with laughter while Ichigo just had a deadpan look as he mentally turned to see both Zangetsus who just stood there face palming

**'He's been like this for hours, saying how proud he is to be your partner'** Tensa said tiredly as he shook his head at the happy crying hollow

_'That's. . .Pretty disturbing'_ Ichigo said dryly at the fact his hollow was crying tears of joy as his two zanpakutos nodded to each other before going over to Shiro and smacking the hollow upside the head

**'Enough of the damn crying, it's getting really irritating'** Tensa said as Zangetsu nodded

_**'Fine, Fine, I was just doing that to annoy you lot anyways'** _Shiro said as emotions he showed was gone with an uncaring shrug as both zanpakuto's eyes twitched

**'. . . Ichigo I suggest calling Kisuke now because this will take awhile'** Tensa said cracking his knuckles as the two zanpakuto spirits started walking up to Shiro with an aura of murder hanging over them

Ichigo exited his mind at the sounds of Shiro being beaten to a pulp by his other spirits as he just stood there wondering what just happened. Ichigo shook his head of those thoughts as he called Kisuke

After several rings the phone was picked "Urahara's shop, how may I help you" Tessai's voice spoke out on the phone

"Tessai it's Ichigo, could you put Urahara on the line" Ichigo asked politely

"But of course, hold for a moment" Tessai said politely as Ichigo heard what could be Tessai taking the phone through some sliding doors_ "Urahara, call for you"_ Tessai said in the background of the call

_"Ah, thank you"_ Urahara said in the background as well. Ichigo listened as the phone was passed to Urahara "Hello~" Urahara said in a nonchalant voice

"Urahara it's Ichigo" He said to the shopkeeper

"Ah, hello Ichigo are you calling to finally move in with her" Kisuke teased as Ichigo stayed quiet for a bit ". . Uh, Ichigo?" Urahara said as Ichigo didn't respond yet

". . . Yes" Ichigo said turning his head a bit as a faint blush was on his cheeks

". . . . . . . . . I was NOT expecting that!" Urahara exclaimed through the phone "I was honestly thinking you wanted to call me to get you back to Karakura and I try to talk you out of it" Urahara exclaimed as Ichigo's eyes widen from what Urahara said "But you actually followed your heart and decided to stay, if I didn't know better I say the apocalypse is happening right now" Urahara said with a chuckle "But that would never happen, I mean it's not like you and her already did it with how shy you are about that kind of stuff" he added

Ichigo stood silent before coughing a bit as he diverted his eyes to the side as the line went silent

". . . . . You're serious, this isn't a joke or anything right?" Urahara asked softly with disbelief

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it" Ichigo said blushing as the images resurfaced in his mind

". . . . . Ichigo the second I see you I'm going to give you a damn hug" Urahara said with utmost seriousness which made Ichigo sweat drop

"Uh huh. . . Can you just send my stuff over, this is getting really awkward" Ichigo pleaded kindly as Urahara let out a soft laugh

"Alright I'll send someone over with your stuff" Urahara said as Ichigo agreed and was about to say goodbye but stop

"Wait Kisuke, don't you dare send-" Ichigo was cut off when the line went dead "-. . . Dad. . .Crap" Ichigo said softly as he could only beg that he got someone else to come, heck he could settle if he sent his sisters no matter how embarrassing it would be it would way better than with his father

Ichigo let out a sigh as he turned to walk back to the dojo. As he made his way towards the training area he bumped into Akisame "Good morning Ichigo" Akisame said politely

"Good morning" Ichigo greeted and was about to walk past but remembered something "Hey Akisame, is that offer to stay still open" Ichigo asked as Akisame stopped and smiled

"Of course it is Ichigo" Akisame said kindly as he put a hand on his shoulder "Let me be the first to say, welcome to the Ryozanpaku family" Akisame said as Ichigo smiled at that

Ichigo bid him goodbye as he looked for Shigure and found her watching Apachai training Kenichi. . . . Which meant he was punching Kenichi high into the air before falling back down onto his face

"Hey" Ichigo said softly as he sat down next to Shigure who leaned her head on his shoulder

"What happened?" Shigure asked

"Well I called a friend of mine and my stuff should be here in a few days or today, who knows how that man's schedule is. Also Akisame welcomed me to the Ryozanpaku with open arms" Ichigo said summarizing what happened this morning as Shigure nodded "I just hope that idiot decides to send someone reasonable" Ichigo muttered as Shigure looked up at him

"Why is that?" Shigure asked

"Because if he called a certain person I know to come bring my stuff it will literally end with a blood bath" Ichigo said slightly irked as Shigure sweat dropped when he said that

The day went by normally until Miu saw the difference in their attitude which brought the attention of the other masters including the Elder who stroked his beard with a soft chuckle while sending Ichigo a knowing look which the orange haired man looked away from

"What happened, come on tell me" Miu pleaded as she stood in the living area as the two women were sipping tea as Ichigo sat on the porch with the other men looking at him with a sly grin

"I'm not saying" Shigure said looking away with a faint blush

"Spring time of youth Miu, that's all you need to know" Kensei said with a perverted chortle which ended with Ichigo hitting him in the back of his head

"So your staying now" Sakaki asked as he opened a can of beer

"Yes I'm going to be staying here from now on, I'm just waiting on someone to deliver my stuff is all" Ichigo said as he heard something hit against the giant door

"Son of a!" A female voice shouted as Ichigo instantly recognized it

"Seems they're delivering it today. . . Makes me wonder if they had all my stuff packed or were really quick about it" Ichigo mused dryly before standing up "Hold on a minute I'm coming!" Ichigo called out only the giant gates to be kicked opened "Or I could just stay here and you can kick the gate open, that works too" Ichigo muttered to himself as his raven haired sister came in carrying two suitcases

"Hey Nii-san the rest of your stuff is outside, hurry up and help Yuzu carry it would you" Karin said dryly as Ichigo walked past her to get the rest of his stuff as Karin walked over to the group that was watching them. Karin dropped the luggage before looking at them "Where is Shigure" Karin asked as the all looked over to Shigure who was meekly raising her hand "Well congratulations, you were the first woman to find a way into my brother's heart, treat him well and if you hurt him in anyway I'll break you" Karin told her in sweet voice that hid murder

The masters and disciple stared at her in slight shock before realizing that they should've expected this from someone of Ichigo's family ". . . Understandable" Shigure said not knowing what else to say to the young woman

"Karin" Another voice said as they all turned to see a light brown haired woman with a kind smile "Be nice, she is basically going to be a sister of ours in the future after all" Yuzu joked as Shigure blushed when she said that

"Oy you two, stop that" Ichigo said carrying a few suitcases as he walked towards his room. The two girls giggled when he said that "By the way, aren't you two supposed to be in college?" Ichigo asked

"Well when a fraternity burns down apparently everyone gets a few weeks off" Karin said offhandedly as Ichigo stared at her for a second before letting out a small scoff with a smirk on his face

"You're just lucky that Kisuke is able to cover that up" Ichigo said as Karin let out a small laugh while making the masters intrigued when he said that Kisuke could cover up burning down a fraternity

"Yep and your lucky that we made dad stay or you two would've just spent the day fighting with each other" Karin joked as Ichigo walked out of his room

"Agreed, thank god he isn't-"

"Kurosaki Ichigooooooo" Isshin's voice rang out as Ichigo turned to where it came from only to be drop kicked by his father that sent him flying into the wall on the other side of the Ryozanpaku complex "You dropped your guard Ichigo, you still need training it seems-" Isshin said as Ichigo appeared in front of him and gave him a right hook that sent him flying into the wall next to the gate

"I thought you said he was staying at home" Ichigo said between his gritted teeth

"Apparently he got out of those chains we used to tie him up with" Karin stated dully while the Ryozanpaku group sweat dropped at how casually the girl said they tied Isshin up

"Um~ who was that Ichigo?" Akisame asked as he had no idea what just happened

"That idiot right there" Ichigo said pointing to Isshin "Is my idiot of a father" Ichigo continued as they all sweat dropped when Isshin came out of the wall and put his son into a choke hold

"You dropped your guard again!" Isshin shouted only for Ichigo to reel his head back against his face to get out of his hold

"Dammit old man, what are you even doing here!" Ichigo shouted irritably as the two began trading blows

"I just came to see my son off as he lives with his new girlfriend" Isshin shouted between the blows as everyone from the Ryozanpaku sweat dropped at what was happening while Yuzu laughed weakly while Karin sighed

"Just like home, huh sis" Karin said jokingly to Yuzu who nodded

"This is normal to you?" Kenichi asked in disbelief

"Trust me, we are far what you could call a normal family" Karin said dryly as she ducked when Isshin was thrown over her "Not that I mind" Karin said taking a step back when Isshin charged at Ichigo "I wouldn't trade my family for the world" Karin said happily as a loud thump was heard and Ichigo walked over to her muttering curses while Isshin was lying face first on the floor

"That may be so sis but the thing is I want is a father that doesn't try to attack me or embarrass me at every chance he gets" Ichigo said dryly as his sisters chuckled at that

"That reminds me Ichigo" Isshin shouted as he miraculously recovered as he draped his arm over Ichigo's shoulder "I heard from Kisuke that you finally became a m-Ack!" Isshin didn't finish that sentence when Ichigo elbowed his face in

"Dammit old man! Can't you act decent for once!" Ichigo shouted in frustration before hearing a low whistle and turning Karin who was clapping slowly while Yuzu had a blush on her face with her hands covering her mouth from shock

"So shall we get cake to celebrate this day" Karin joked

"KARIN!" Ichigo yelled at her as she just responded with hysterical laughter

"Alright, I won't say anything more just know that if I'm going to be an aunt at least choose a name for the kid better than strawberry" Karin joked with full blown laughter

"Why you!" Ichigo shouted as he held up his fist in anger

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Shigure-chan I hope you have treated brother well" Yuzu said politely as Shigure smiled at the aura of kindness that surrounds the girl

"Of course" Shigure said softly as the girl nodded

"Come on Karin, we're supposed to support Ichigo in his choice not irritate him about something else" Yuzu said to her sister as Karin stopped laughing as she calmed down with a smile on her face

"Fine, fine" Karin said calmly as she walked over to stand next to her sister. Ichigo just stood in his spot with his eyes twitching as he let out a tired sigh before shaking his head at their calm nature

"Ichigo, may I have a word" Isshin asked as Ichigo was about to tell him off only to see that Isshin was being serious for the moment

"Alright" Ichigo said as he walked over to the side with his father while his sisters chatted with the Ryozanpaku group "Alright, what is it old man" Ichigo asked with his arms crossed

"I just have something for you from me and your mother" Isshin said as he pulled out something and placed it in Ichigo's hand

"This is" Ichigo said shocked at the ring box Isshin handed him as he opened it to see an engagement ring

"This was your mother's and mine engagement ring" Isshin said shocking Ichigo even more

"Why are you giving this to me" Ichigo asked breathlessly as he couldn't believe his father would give him his ring

"Because I may act like a goofball but I do truly care for your well being Ichigo and Shigure over there has made you smile more times than I have ever counted in all my years of raising you. I'm proud that you found someone to make you so happy so your mother and I decided to give you our rings that symboled the greatest day of our lives that we want you to decide when you want to have that same day like ours" Isshin said with a kind voice before pulling his son into a hug who slowly returned

"Thank you, father" Ichigo said softly as his mouth twitched upward into a smile

"Good now let's talk about childcare, it's never to early to star-ACK!" Isshin didn't finish because Ichigo just sent him through the wall

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you" Ichigo said irritated as he put the box in his pocket

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't have fun" Isshin groaned out from within the wall as Ichigo let out a sigh before walking over and pulling his father out of the wall

"Come on old man, I'm sure you would want to meet her and tell mother about her because I'm sure she's watching the house for you" Ichigo said dryly

"Actually she's watching from the top of the gates over there" Isshin jerking his thumb to the side as Ichigo looked up to see his mother's spirit form waving at him because she couldn't participate with the family bonding because she is supposed to be dead and not alive and that would raise questions

Ichigo gave her a smile and a subtle wave just in case the others were watching before turning to Isshin with an angry look as he grabbed the collar of his father's coat "If she's here then who the hell is watching the clinic" Ichigo asked sternly

"Uryu and Nemu" Isshin answered

"Oh, okay then" Ichigo said as he dropped Isshin as he knew those two could watch the clinic in their stead "Now come on, I'm sure you guys can stay for dinner" Ichigo said nonchalantly as his father had a grin on his face before standing back up. Ichigo walked back to the others where he found his sisters talking to the others but mostly Shigure who had a soft smile on her face while talking to them

Ichigo himself smiled as this choice he made, might not be so bad after all

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, I hope it met to your pleasings and if it didn't once again keep it to yourself. Now I'll see you all again next month but I may take awhile to upload because I have something planned for that month<strong>

**Until then please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later, have a great day**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey how's it going everyone, I'm back. I apologize for not updating sooner but truthfully I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel when writing this story. It's not that I don't have drive to write it, it's just that I have no idea how to continue it really. Sure I can make stuff up at a moments notice but not for this story which is weird. So I apologize upfront if you hate the chapter because really, I tried.**

**Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Ichigo has been living with Ryozanpaku for the past week now and he has adjusted well to their group. Even though Ichigo got a room to himself he just moved in with Shigure who didn't complain one bit about their sleeping arrangements as she was happy to share her room with Ichigo. Though he did one day wake up next to several katanas that fell from their hiding spots from traps Shigure placed in her room but he didn't have any problems since then.<p>

Ichigo was currently on the patio outside watching the breeze shake the leaves on the Elder's bonsai tree in serenity. This serenity made Ichigo worried for a bit because there usually isn't such peace here in Ryozanpaku, he couldn't even hear Kenichi's scream of pain from his training. Ichigo got up from the patio and started looking around where everyone went. Ichigo walked around looking for anyone until he found them in their meeting room looking oddly depressed

"What are you guys doing" Ichigo asked as everyone looked at him in surprised as they didn't notice him

"Oh I didn't see you there Ichigo" Elder said calmly stroking his beard as Ichigo didn't even realize the old man was back

"What are you guys doing" Ichigo asked as he sat down in between Shigure and Kenichi. Everyone let out a heavy sigh which made Ichigo raised a brow as Miu explained

"We're having money problems again and we're trying to figure out to do" Miu said glumly as she placed her head down onto the table while crying anime tears

"Really? How much do you need" Ichigo asked as Miu handed over the papers that stated Ryozanpaku's total amount they earn monthly and how much they owe for taxes, debts, etc. Ichigo scanned over the papers and saw the amount they needed ". . . . . Hold on a minute" Ichigo said as he left the room confusing the others. Ichigo soon came back after a minute as he sat back down and put a checkbook on the table. Ichigo began writing out what they needed onto the check and ripped it out as he handed it Miu "There, now you won't have to worry about it anymore" Ichigo said as everyone just stared at the check before looking at Ichigo

"B-But we can't just accept this" Miu said even though she wants to just use the money she couldn't accept taking money from someone who just became part of their family, in a sense

"I don't mind, I have more money than I know what to do with it do with it so keep it" Ichigo said with a shrug as they all looked at him curiously at that statement while Miu gingerly took the check

". . . . . How much exactly do you have" Sakaki asked curiously

"Don't remember, I just remember that it was in the nine digit range" Ichigo said with a shrug as everyone's jaws dropped, excluding Shigure who's eyes just widen when she heard that

"N-N-N-Nine digits" Miu stuttered out as she couldn't believe what she heard as well as the others

"Though that was two years ago and I haven't checked my account since then. Hold on let me check" Ichigo said as he pulled out his phone and went to check his bank account's statement. When he found his account his eye twitched when he saw the number". . . .Huh" Ichigo muttered as he put the phone down onto the table

"Huh, what Ichigo" Kenichi asked curious to what Ichigo saw on his account

"Seems since I never really used my money other than buying food or paying my bills I'm in the ten digit range now" Ichigo said calmly as he noticed Miu was now sitting next to him with stars and money signs in her eyes

"Have I ever told you that you are the greatest person ever and the most kindest and-" Miu stopped when Ichigo placed his hand against her mouth

"If you need money I would gladly lend you some" Ichigo said as he pulled out his credit card and handed it to Miu.

Miu let out a squeal as she grabbed the card out of Ichigo's hand "Come on Shigure we're going on a shopping spree" Miu said with glee as this is the first time in her life that she can buy whatever she wants and she's going to take advantage of this opportunity

"W-Wait, hold on!" Shigure exclaimed as she didn't really want to go out shopping as she was dragged away by Miu with a surprisingly strong grip she has

"Are you sure that was a good idea" Akisame said still getting over the fact that Ichigo has that much money

Ichigo just shrugged "Meh, let the girl have some fun. It's not like she'll be able to put a dent to my savings" Ichigo said calmly as he felt like those words were going to come back and bite him

"How much exactly do you even-" Kensei asked but was cut off when Ichigo slid his phone across the table as Kensei looked down at the phone. His eyes widen as he stared at the number on the screen as he shakily slid the phone back to Ichigo "I-I see" Kensei said still shaking in shock at how much he saw

"How did you get this money to be exact" Elder asked questionably while stroking his beard

"I. . . Had some jobs that in the end payed very well" Ichigo said cryptically as he still remembered the day when the leaders of many houses of Seireitei decided to thank him for all his service he did in protecting them from the thousand year war by handing him a fortune from all their savings combined

"I see" Elder said slowly as he was skeptical in what Ichigo was saying

"But still, I don't think Miu knows how to hold back in buying now that she knows how much she's able to spend" Akisame said said stroking his chin

"Let her have some fun, it's not like I'll ever use the money for anything" Ichigo said dismissively

"If you say so" Akisame said not sure if this was a good thing "But better to be sorry. Sakaki, go make sure they don't do anything crazy like buy something we don't really need" Akisame said as Sakaki nodded before going off

"Be sure to bring back lots of food, apa~" Apachai said happily as he can eat to his hearts content because of Ichigo

"Well I'm going to go on a walk" Ichigo said standing up "I'll see you guys later" Ichigo said waving goodbye as he left the room

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening as Shigure, Miu and Sakaki haven't come back yet. Ichigo was meditating as he fighting against his hollow in his inner world. He had nothing better to do then meditate or spend time with Shigure but even then he has too much time on his hand. He considered opening up another clinic here but remembered Kensei and Akisame already have their own clinics so having another one open up isn't really necessary. He thought about trying to get Kenichi to get over his fear of weapons but remembered the kid is dead set on never even using a weapon so what's the point of getting him over his fear of weapons if he won't use them, plus fear is actually a great motivator to work harder and survive confrontations.<p>

Ichigo stopped attacking Shiro when he noticed Shigure and the others were finally back "Well that's enough for today Shiro. I'll talk to you guys later, see ya" Ichigo waved goodbye as Shiro grumbled about having their fight cut short while Zangetsu on the side gave him a nod

Ichigo was now out of his inner world and the sight before him caused his brow to twitch with slight irritation. Apparently he should've listened to Akisame because he now believes that Miu actually put a dent in his savings. In front of him was the three carrying back assortments ranging from high quality (Expensive) food and ingredients to barrels of beer that Sakaki was lumbering on his back while Miu was carrying a bunch of clothing. The only thing Ichigo saw Shigure carry was an old looking device he has no familiarity in seeing before

"You know when I said you can have money I didn't think you go crazy with buying stuff and goes to you as well Sakaki. Weren't you supposed to help limit what they were supposed to buy" Ichigo asked with exasperation of the amount of beer barrels he bought

Sakaki rubbed his neck mumbling a sorry as Ichigo was about to say something when his phone rang

"Hello" Ichigo answered the phone

"Hello Ichigo, sorry to bother you but as your financial adviser I just noticed a massive drop in your savings. Care to explain" Mizuiro Kojima asked as Ichigo sighed

"Hey Mizuiro how's it going, Keigo still bothering you" Ichigo asked calmly as he wasn't really that worried about his savings

"Keigo fine, though he did complain about how you have a hot girlfriend. Speaking of which, send me a picture to rub it in his face that he can't get a girl like that" Mizuiro said in a playful tone that no matter how many years it has been he is still up to messing with Keigo's pride "But either way, your finances" Mizuiro reminded him

"Well I lent my credit card to Miu, a girl who is part of the Ryozanpaku to use for the day as she is a close friend and only other girl here. Also I'll send you the pictures later" Ichigo confirmed as he can already see Keigo bawling like crazy at the sight of Shigure's picture

"Well then asked that person how they managed to spend so much that you gone down to the six digit range" Mizuiro asked as Ichigo blinked before slowly turning to Miu who was inching away with the others and their stuff

"Miu, stay" Ichigo said sternly as the girl in questioned flinched as the other two didn't hear their names as they ran away with their stuff

"Y-Yes Ichigo" Miu said nervously as Ichigo pinched the bridged of his nose

"How exactly did you spend so much money" Ichigo asked dryly

"Well I met up with some friends and-" Miu said but was stopped when Ichigo raised his hands

"Stop, I already can tell what happened" Ichigo said before returning to the phone "You still there Mizuiro" Ichigo asked

"Yea I'm here"

"Yeah~ Kind of my fault as Miu apparently had some friends come with her during the shopping trip and her being so kind hearted and the fact she has the money to spend for them, well~" Ichigo said rubbing his neck

"Ah the first rule about giving your credit cards to girls. . . . Never do it" Mizuiro said bluntly as Ichigo shook his head in agreement "Just make sure she doesn't do it again, your finances are safe as long as you keep depositing you paycheck without spending something ridiculous, or if you want to buy your girlfriend a ring which is understandable, then you should be fine" Mizuiro stated as Ichigo choked on his spit

"H-Hold on a minute" Ichigo said quickly

"Well it was nice talking to you Ichigo, be sure to send the pics. See ya" Mizuiro said before he hung up on Ichigo as the phone line drawled out before Ichigo turned his phone off

Ichigo let out a sigh and shook his head before looking up at Miu "Next time you use my card buy_ ONLY_ what you need Miu. So until then, hand it over" Ichigo said dryly as Miu's shoulders drooped as she reluctantly handed the card back to Ichigo "Good, now why don't you go start dinner. I'm sure Apachai would be ecstatic over the abundant amount of food you brought" Ichigo said cheerily as Miu smiled and nodded before going into the dojo to prepare dinner

Ichigo shook his head at the younger girl, sure he should've scolded her for spending so much but the girl has only known about saving as much as their money as possible so letting the girl be able to buy things she always wanted would let her know the feeling of not having to worry about money

Ichigo he felt two arms wrap around his neck as someone pressed their body against his back "Are you mad" Shigure asked softly as Ichigo shook his head

"Nah, I'm not mad. I just should've expected the girl to waste so much money once she learned how much I had. Though I didn't really expect you to join in the spending spree though" Ichigo mused as he didn't need to look at her to see she had a soft blush on her face

"Well. . . We had the money and there was something I wanted so. . . I bought it" Shigure said as she was completely embarrassed

"What did you buy exactly" Ichigo asked curiously to what she would spend money for

"It was an ancient grindstone that was certified to be used by several blacksmiths of the Edo period and I just felt the urge to want it" Shigure said bashfully as Ichigo chuckled as he should've guessed she bought something weapon related

"It's alright if you wanted it Shigure, I would've bought it for you even if you didn't ask" Ichigo said as he could feel her smile on the back of his head

"Thank you" Shigure said softly before Ichigo turned to kiss her which she gladly returned

"Come on, lets go to the others" Ichigo said after awhile as Shigure nodded as they headed off to enjoy a wonderful dinner Miu prepared with the ingredients she bought as everyone ate happily that evening

* * *

><p>A few days has gone by since Ichigo lent Miu his card with now explicit instructions to only buy what they need like food. Since then nothing really has changed as everything was back to normal again. Ichigo was currently sitting on the patio watching Kenichi <em>'Train'<em> with Shigure who was cleaning her weapons again. Apachai just sent Kenichi flying into the air again for the third time this half hour. It was when Miu came through the doors carrying something that everyone stopped what they were doing

"What you got there Miu" Kensei asked, appearing next to her

"There is a poster here about a martial arts tournament in town and I thought Kenichi would like to enter" Miu said a little too happy as Ichigo appeared next to her and snatched the poster out of her hands

Ichigo read the poster and it seemed like a normal tournament until he saw that the prize of ten grand "Really Miu" Ichigo said with a huff as he handed the poster to Kensei who examined it and chuckled when he saw the prize money as well.

"Well it would do good for Kenichi to be able to fight people his age again instead of adults who are trying to kill him" Akisame stated as he walked up to the group along with Apachai carrying an unconscious Kenichi

"That and it'll be a cinch for Kenichi to win" Kensei said with a chortle and a gleam in his eye

"You say that but I know the woman who's hosting the tournament" Ichigo mused as he looked back on the poster and saw an old friends name

"Wait, someone you know is hosting this tournament" Sakaki asked as he walked up to them while crushing a beer in his hand

"Yeah" Ichigo said before pointing to where the host's name was "Hosted by the Arisawa dojo, she's actually a close childhood friend. It would actually be good to see her again" Ichigo clarified as he felt some unnerving gaze on him and turned to Shigure, only to flinch at the gaze she was giving him "What's with that gaze Shigure" Ichigo asked nervously as Shigure just kept staring at him with that odd yet disturbing gaze

"Never thought I ever see Shigure look jealous before" Miu whispered to the others who nodded in agreement as Ichigo was just confused at the gaze Shigure gave him

"When is the tournament anyways" Sakaki asked as Ichigo gave him a grateful gesture as he didn't know how long he would last against Shigure's gaze

"It says it begins in a week and we have to sign up before then" Miu said as she looked at the poster "What do you Kenichi, want to join" Miu said happily before everyone noticed Kenichi was still unconscious

"Well seeing as you all are going to make him enter one way or another, why don't we go head on down to sign him up" Ichigo said bluntly as the masters chuckled nervously at that speculation

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he walked out of the dojo with Miu, Shigure, Akisame and Kenichi as the others decided to stay behind. After a few minutes of walking Kenichi finally regained consciousness

"What happened" Kenichi asked groggily as he rubbed the side of his head

"You were knocked unconscious by Apachai and now we're entering you in a martial arts tournament against your will" Ichigo explained bluntly as Kenichi gaped at him

"Don't I have an opinion!" Kenichi shouted in outrage

"Normally I would be with you but. No" Ichigo stated dryly as he gave Kenichi a look that he can't get out of this

"But who am I going to fight" Kenichi asked nervously

"Eh, kids around your age from different dojos in the region" Ichigo said with a shrug

"Oh. . That doesn't sound too bad from what I am usually forced to do" Kenichi said with relief

"Yea but an old friend is hosting the tournament so one of her students are going to be your opponent so either way you're screwed if she taught them properly" Ichigo said bluntly once more as Kenichi paled at the thought

"What does she teach" Akisame asked

"She teaches karate" Ichigo answered simply as Akisame nodded

"What is she like" Miu asked as she flinched when Shigure's gaze moved to her

"Tatsuki is very level headed about everything, the only time she's angry is when someone insults her about something personal or when messing with one of her friends. If you are in vicinity when that happens stay the hell away and just let the rampage happen" Ichigo said wryly with a chuckle as old memories came to him "To be truthful it will be good to see her again. I haven't seen her since I went to college and even then it was just a brief meeting" Ichigo stated as it was good to see his old childhood friend

"I see" Shigure said slowly with an emotion Ichigo wasn't sure about or to why everyone seemed to move away from him and Shigure

The rest of the walk was quiet as they soon reached the convention center where the fight was going to be held and participants to enter. When they walked in they see several dojos and their students training for the upcoming tournament.

"I'm going to go sign Kenichi up, why don't you go find your friend Ichigo" Akisame said as he took Kenichi and grabbed Miu away from the two knowing that it would be better if they weren't there. Ichigo just stared at their distancing figures and shrugged as he went to look for Tatsuki

"Let's see, where is she" Ichigo muttered to himself until he thought of something and took in a deep breath "OI! Tatsuki where the hell are you!" Ichigo shouted out as everyone stopped what they were doing with a jolt as they were staring at him quizzically. The entire room was silent except for soft footsteps as Ichigo turned to it to see an irked Tatsuki "There you are. How's it going Ta-" Ichigo didn't finish when he punched in the face by Tatsuki

"Can't you ever do something simple Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted as she grabbed his shirt collar and began shaking him

"Its. Good. To. See. You. Again. Tatsuki" Ichigo said with his speech wavering as Tatsuki continued to shake him for a bit before stopping. Tatsuki stared at him before letting out a huff

"It's good to see you as well, you damn idiot" Tatsuki said letting go of Ichigo as he stumbled a bit. Before Tatsuki could say anything she noticed the entire room's occupants gaze was on them "What the hell are you looking at" Tatsuki said in a low voice that made everyone flinch as they all went back to what they were doing. After staring at them she turned back to Ichigo before noticing Shigure who was looking her over. Tatsuki had to hold back a laugh when her woman's intuition kicked in and she immediately understood why Shigure was looking at her like that "So you're Shigure, a pleasure to meet the girl that won the idiot's heart here" Tatsuki said with a grin while thrusting her thumb against Ichigo's chest

"Hey" Ichigo said dryly

"Come now Ichigo, you and I know for a fact that if some girl wouldn't have a way into your heart you'd be all alone" Tatsuki pointed out as Ichigo flinched

"No I wouldn't" Ichigo denied as Tatsuki just stared at him blankly

". . . . Ask that to the others and see if you get a different answer. If you do, I'll buy you two lunch" Tatsuki said as Ichigo's brow twitched when she said that. When Ichigo didn't respond Tatsuki turned to Shigure "Want to learn some things about Ichigo he would never want you to know about" Tatsuki said with an evil grin

"Don't you dare" Ichigo nearly shouted out from embarrassment

"Let me tell you about the time Ichigo wet himself" Tatsuki said with as her grin curled along the side of her mouth as Ichigo slapped his hand against her mouth

"Don't you dare" Ichigo said threateningly as Tatsuki rolled her eyes and licked his palm "Eugh" Ichigo uttered as he wiped his hand on his pants as he looked back up to see that both Tatsuki and Shigure missing from their places ". . . Dammit Tatsuki, where the hell did you take her" Ichigo said worried about his pride as he can tell Tatsuki has no problem with telling all those stories from his childhood without regret. Which is strange because Tatsuki would never do that to him but seeing as Shigure is someone truly close to him he guessed it's her way of telling her that she considered her someone trustworthy, which is even more weird because their interaction was barely two minutes long "Dammit where did they go" Ichigo muttered as he went looking for the two

* * *

><p>Shigure stumbled a bit after Tatsuki let her go as she noticed that they're on top of the convention center's roof. Shigure looked around wondering how the girl pulled her away so quickly as she noticed Tatsuki was sitting on edge of the building. Shigure just stood there staring at the woman with curiosity as they stayed like that for a moment<p>

"Tell me Shigure" Tatsuki said breaking the silence "Do you really love Ichigo" Tatsuki said bluntly as she turned to Shigure with a stern gaze

Shigure glared at her in retaliation "I love him with all my heart. I would do anything for him, even risk my life for him" Shigure said with a confidence as Tatsuki stared at her for a moment before letting out a snort of laughter as a wry smile appeared on her face

"That's good to know, and here I thought I have to hurt you if you gave me the wrong answer" Tatsuki said with a chuckle as Shigure raised a brow

"The wrong answer?" Shigure asked

"That if you didn't really care about Ichigo and was using him" Tatsuki said bluntly as Shigure just stared at her in shock "Because if that was the answer you would've gave me" Tatsuki said as Shigure felt the killing intent flow off her as it caused her to become still and unable to move from the immense hatred she felt "Ichigo is the closest thing I have as a brother, so if you ever break his heart. I'll break yours, and I don't mean it metaphorically, I mean I will rip out your heart and stomp on it" Tatsuki said darkly as Shigure gulped as she could only nod in understanding "Good, now sit. I did say I would tell you about some things about Ichigo's childhood didn't I" Tatsuki said with a smile as Shigure smiled herself as she sat down next to Tatsuki as the two spent time together while noticing Ichigo was on the other side of the roof with a faint smile on his face

"I might as well let them have some time together" Ichigo said softly as he left his girlfriend and childhood friend together as he just stood there watching the clouds pass over with a smile on his face

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before, I'm really scraping the bottom of the barrel with this story so if you hated it please keep it to yourself. <strong>

**Now I'll see if I can make a new chapter next month but no promises as I'm actually having doubts with this story.**

**Now if you please leave a comment, review or PM I'll see you all later, have a great day.**


	10. Cancellation

This is not an update but what most of you dread would happen. This story is to be cancelled

I'm sorry but I can't make this story anymore, writing it is just plain dull and tiring. Sure it was fun in the beginning but now it's just became a hassle to write and I don't really care for it as I used to. Sure I _could_ try to continue but that's not going to happen as it just irritates me to no end when making this story so this is over.

I apologize for those who want this to continue but it's not going to happen. To those who supported me thank you for all your comments you posted but this is a goodbye, but who knows. Maybe in the future I'll make another story but not anytime soon. So I only have one last thing to say

Thank you for reading and have a great day, I'll see you all again someday. Goodbye


End file.
